Love Above the Law
by Sum1cooler
Summary: Two lawyers fell in love, one with a stripper and the other with a client. They didn't mean to but the stripper's innocence and the client's lost green eyes roped them into a world of sin, passion and problems. Cargan and kames. AU M – rated.
1. Prologue  A Night Dancer With a Secret

I wanted to try a law story. So YAY. Lol

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue - A Night Dancer With a Secret<br>**

"The defendants are guilty!" The four words rings in Logan's head as he sits in his leather seat watching the dumbest thing ever. He jokes about it, calling it the 'James thing to do'. He crosses his arms, closes his eyes and replays the morning court hearing in his head as the present event is boring to him.

"We, the jury, find the defendants, managers of Strip Away guilty of mal-treatment of their employees Stacy, Valerie, and Candy. We found the defendants must pay each of the three employees a sum of twenty five thousand."

"We are done with the case." Judge slams his gravel, as three women and their two male lawyers jump happily.

"Thank you so much." Stacy shakes James' hand. "I, we couldn't have done anything without you."

"I am happy to help." He winks. Logan rolls his eyes at how charming James is with beautiful women.

"Please come to The Gentleman's Club tonight." She asks. "We want you to celebrate the victory and what better way to celebrate than for us to show you what we do best."

"Definitely!" James answers unquestionably.

"Wait just a sec." Logan grabs his arm, pulling him to the side. "James, we are lawyers. We can't go to strip clubs. Do you have any idea what would happen if people catch us."

"Nothing because we are two adults celebrating with three hot women."

"There are men for you Logan." Stacy yells assuming Logan swings for the other team. And with the blush on his face, the assumption is pretty much inferred.

"We still can't go."

"Light up Logain. I bet you will find the man of your dreams there." James jokes. "And I am calling in the favor for breaking my car, so ya... You have to go."

...

Logan shakes his head, watching James smugly smiles as three girls dance around him. Disgusting, isn't he? Who would have three girls dance around you? You should, well you only need one. Logan shakes his head again, bored out of his mind.

"And now are the main dancers!" The host yells loudly on the banging, ear killing loud speaker.

Logan checks his watch. It is time for Stacy and her friends to dance. And afterwards they can go home, finally.

"Enjoy yourself!" James shouts holding a hundred dollar bill.

Easy for him to say. James is bisexual and being in a room of semi poorly dressed girls and guys is his fantasy, not his.

"Look Logan. He's cute."

"James I don't-" Logan turns speechless, staring at a dancer. Logan's eyes drop as he stares at the beauty across the room. "Damn it," he says as he pictures James with an incredulous smirk, nodding 'I told you so' at him.

Logan rubs his chin as if the dancer is a science experiment and he is studying it. The dancer is wearing tight leather pants, a tight unbuttoned vest, without a shirt underneath and a bowtie. All revealing his tone caramel define muscles. But even with the God like appearance of the enticing dancer, it's the face that draws Logan. The lips are hiding a story and the eyes are a pool of sorrow. Something isn't right about him.

"So you like him?" Stacy dances next to Logan, surprising him. She smiles and calls him to come over. "Dancer #3!" She yells. The dancer comes over. "Give him a lap dance."

Logan blushes as Stacy winks and walks away.

"I-I a-am dancer 3." He stutters as he throws his legs, his muscular legs over Logan's lap. "P-please don't t-touch."

Logan sinks in the seat, gulping the spit lodged in his throat. Damn it, I'm not supposed to fall for a stripper. He thinks as the dancer swags side to side, hands folded on his jet black hair. Logan stares into his eyes again. In the depths of the chocolate oceans, Logan can't stop thinking that the dancer has a story, a pained story, as if he doesn't want to be here.

"What is your-"

"S-sorry." He flicks Logan's hand off his raised elbow; Logan was trying to shake hands. "N-no touching."

"Wow Logan!" Logan sharply glares at James. "I knew you would have fun. Stacy!"

"Ya James?" She walks over.

"Add to my tab the price to get that dancer in bed with Logan."

"WHAT!" Logan blushes, trying to get up.

"S-sorry sir. You can't touch." He pushes him back in the seat.

"I'm not trying to touch."

"We are not prostitutes James." Stacy adds, jumping on James' lap.

_Thank God. _

"But a night escort is 800."

"Done!" James winks at Stacy. "Add it, Stacy."

"No problem. But Logan you have to take dancer #3 to your home. Escorting is not permitted in the club." Stacy walks away.

"Logan I don't care. Even if you waste the money not having sex, consider this as a happy birthday, Christmas or whatever holiday I probably will forget to get you a present for. So you better take him home."

Logan growls as the dancer jumps off him. "Y-You ready?"

"Ya." Logan answers coldly, walking out of the club, the dancer following behind.

**At Logan's home**

"Sorry for the mess." Logan leads him into the apartment. It's a single apartment with one bathroom, bedroom, a library (because Logan wants one), a living room and a kitchen. Surely a lawyer with a flawless winning streak should be living in a more welcoming, lavished home but the dancer isn't one to complain.

"Where is the bathroom?" He asks as if it is a whisper. Logan points to the door down the hall to the left as he hangs his jacket in the closet in the hallway.

"You have to go to the bedroom to get into the bathroom." Logan adds as the dancer walks down. Logan pinches his nose, a headache forming, and walks into the library to check his messages on the land line phone.

_2 messages. _

"Logan, this is your mother. I heard about your win in the Stacy Smith Vs. Strip Away case. They are beautiful women. I think and as your mother suggest you-"

_Message deleted._ Logan shakes his head. He doesn't want a girlfriend, let alone his mother to nag him about it.

"Logan, HA! I hope you have fun. The Latino is cute and I bet he can tear you a new bed."

_Message deleted._ I'm not going to have sex. Logan thinks, holding on the delete button. Logan throws the phone back on the receiver and grabs a bottle of Advil medicine he places next to the phone. With past messages from his mother and James, he knows to keep a bottle of prescribed strength headache pills next to the phone.

Dry popping two pills, Logan walks across the hall.

"AHH!" He screams covering his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"I-I'm sorry." The naked dancer blushes on top of Logan's bed. "I thought you wanted to have… to have…"

"No I don't want to have sex!" Logan yells walking into the dresser. "Did you put on your clothes yet?"

The dancer sits there silently, piling the blanket on him.

"Well?"

"I accidentally got them wet in the bathroom when I was taking them off."

"Don't you…" Logan remembers he didn't bring any bags. "Never mind. Wrap my blanket around yourself like a robe." He waits a minute tapping his foot. "Done yet?"

"Yes. Sorry."

"It's fine." Logan answers harshly, slowly peeling his hand from his face. He sighs seeing the man covered. "You do know escorting doesn't mean you have sex right?" Logan asks sitting next to him. He sees the somber expression on the caramel tone face, regretting his harsh tone.

"I know. It's just everyone knows escorting is a nicer way of saying prostitution." He plays with the blanket.

Logan frowns listening to the pained voice emitting from his lips. He watches the dancer's fingers brunching the blanket, creating shape, different stars mostly, as if he is an innocent child. "I'm sorry if I said something mean."

He slowly tilts his head, facing Logan's. His eyes, pure mocha brown, looks as if tears are about to fall. "You didn't do anything wrong. I'm just a bad escort."

"Is there a standard?" Logan jokes playfully pushing him. "Oh sorry, I mean…" He grits his teeth. _Great add cold-hearted to the list of Logan's horrible dominant qualities._ "You're not bad. You have a hot body." Logan tries to save. He blushes noticing the pink tint on the naked man's face.

"I guess."

"You guess? You mean you know!" Logan tries to cheer him up shaking his shoulders. "I saw you for a second and that was the hottest second." Logan lightheartedly laughs. "Anyone would be lucky to have you."

Suddenly, the dancer thrusts his lips on Logan's, surprising the lawyer. Logan accepts unknowingly, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around the blanket clad body.

Logan pulls back, whispering "very lucky" before noticing the tears falling down the other's face. "Are you ok?" He wipes the trails.

"I'm fine." He sobs.

"Do you want to talk-"

He cuts Logan off with his lips. Logan moans feeling the warm tongue enter his mouth, stopping his verbal abilities.

"I-I want to have sex." He says unbuttoning the shirt, moving his lips down to Logan's neck. "Don't speak. Let me pleasure you." He adds licking the pulse on the pale neck and pulling the shirt off.

"What is your name?" Logan moans gliding his hands under the blanket, feeling the shaking body underneath.

"Dancer #3" He answers unbuttoning his pants, palming the harden erection.

Logan pulls away the blanket, throwing it on the ground. "Your real name."

"I can't say." He cries crawling to the headboard of pillows.

"What are you doing?" Logan asks throwing off his pants and brief.

"G-getting into position." He spreads his legs, hands pushing his thighs further apart, staring at the brunette to continue. "This is what you want?" He asks, a tear falls down his face.

Logan watches him, eyes fixated on the teardrop sliding down his smooth face. He taps his legs. "I want you to do me." Logan flips back.

"What?" He sniffles watching Logan stretching his hole for him.

Logan winces as he probes himself. "I want you fuck me." Logan says.

"Are you sure?"

Logan stares into his eyes. _His eyes are full of innocence and he's seems hurt. I don't want to hurt him._ Logan thinks as he nods his head. "I want all of you in me."

The dancer lines himself up to Logan, gently inching in him. Logan squints as more of the dancer's member enters him. He hisses short breathes.

"I'm sorry."

"No it's feels so good." Logan arches his back, fisting the blanket. "Please go faster."

Quickening his pace, he slams into Logan, making the brunette moan ecstatically.

"Fucking asshole."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't Stop!" Logan shrieks. "Hit there again." Logan grabs his neck with both hands, pulling him down. "Kiss me."

Follow all of his orders, the dancer gently presses his lips on Logan's as he starts stroking Logan's rod.

"Mmm!" Logan moans as he shoots his seeds over his chest. "I love you."

The dancer's eyes shoot wide open as he jumps out of Logan, facing the side of the bed.

"God!" He stokes himself shooting his load on the white carpeted floor. He pants, chest heaving up and down as he collapses back, lying on the mattress.

"Why did you do that?" Logan asks sitting up. "You could have came in me."

"I-I don't want to hurt you." The dancer turns over, face digging into a pillow.

"You're not hurting me. I actually kind of enjoyed it." Logan rubs the back of his head. _Damn James for actually getting him something he wants._

"I'm a horrible person." The dancer jumps off the bed.

"Wait." Logan grabs his wrist staring into his eyes. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know." He sobs.

Logan pulls the boy back on the bed. "Stay here with me." He wraps his arms around him. "Please."

Reluctantly, the dancer lays on the bed facing away from Logan, as he tries to fall asleep.

Logan grabs the fallen blanket and tucks them both in. He wraps his arms around him and gently rests his head on the back. "Are you ok?" He asks again, feeling the body tremble and soft weeps.

"I-I'm fine."

"I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." Logan adds giving him a concern squeeze.

"I know."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Logan asks again recalling the escort used sex to stop the same question.

He shakes his head, crying a bit more noticeably.

Logan sighs. "At least for tonight I know you're safe."

"Why are you so nice to me? You don't even know me." He cries shocking Logan. "Everyone is so mean and nasty and you're so… nice and loving. Why me? You didn't want sex."

Logan thinks it over. True, he didn't want sex but after kissing him, something sparked, something clicked. As cliché as it sounds, Logan feels he might like the guy. And he feels like it is his job to protect him. People protect the people they lo-like, right?

"Aren't lawyers supposed to hate prostitutes?" He adds curling his body into a ball.

_I'm a stereotypical lawyer that said that. I told James that all day long._ "You're not a prostitute."

"An escort is no better." He retorts.

Logan shakes his head against the smooth back. "You're human." Logan says rubbing his palm on his stomach, calming him. "Look I'll be honest. At first I don't want to have sex but the moment you kissed me, I wanted to be with you."

"Everyone that says that wants round two." The dancer cries.

"Does everyone talk about how beautiful your eyes are? How they are deep and incredible." Logan pauses, waiting for a response. "Or talk about how your eyes tell me you're hiding a story?"

"I'm not going to tell a stranger my past." He whispers folding his hand over Logan's.

"I won't ask." Logan cuddles against him. "At least tell me your name."

"I can't." He barely whispers.

"At least tell me the first letter and I promise to let you sleep."

The dancer smiles. "It's C."

A billion names run through Logan's mind as a smile creeps on his face. "Thanks, C." He turns over and flicks a switch on the wall. "Good night." He returns his hands to their place on the Latino.

"Good night, Logan."

* * *

><p>Here is the prologue. The kames part will come soon, probably in two chapter.<p>

Sorry if you don't like the smut. As this is a mult-chapter story, I don't want to **over** describe the smut like I do in my other smut one-shots. Tell me if you rather I detail it more. I don't mind writing lengthy smut (good practice lol) but as a story I thought you rather read a story line than smut.

Same as my other mult-chapter stories, I'm not going to continue until I finish Prom Scavenger hunt.

Please Review =]


	2. The Knight Dancer's Name

Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and alerts. They make me happy. :) It is the reason why I'm updating this sooner than I said I would.

Sorry if there are typos. I have to wake up early. -.-'

* * *

><p><strong>The Knight Dancer's Name<strong>

Ring! Ring!

_Damnnit. _Logan blindly attacks the off button on his alarm. 8:00 A.M. He rubs his clammy hand down his muggy face, yet another headache forming. Peeling the blanket off his sticky body, he feels the empty space in front of him wishing he isn't alone on the bed. A second moan escapes his mouth as he feels his white stained abs. He waddles to the bathroom grabbing his pants and underwear on the floor.

Continuing his normal daily routine, he notices a single bowtie on the sink counter.

Logan remembers the dancer in his arms as he looks at his tired reflection in the mirror. He lingers his thought, thinking of the soft, baby like skin his hands glided over last night and the dancer's rough sobs and fights to keep a secret.

_Dang it. _He shakes his head. _Why couldn't he stay in bed? _

Ring! Logan turns his head to the cellphone on the nightstand. Logan groans, knowing he is late for work and James will have a field day about Logan's first tardy.

**At the office**

James sips his espresso reviewing the court files in front of him. Tapping his foot, he steals a glance at his phone every few minutes waiting for the brunette to respond. But if anything, his smile plus knowing the nerd has a taste for spicy, exotic (but incredibly cute) men, James doesn't expect his partner to come to work today on time or even at all.

"Sorry I'm late." Logan fumbles into the office. He throws his briefcase on the desk, fixing his tie. "I was busy... fixing my pipes this morning."

"Sure Logan." James sarcastically replies, smirk on his lips. "Did you get you plumbing clogged? I mean he probably has a big... pipe cleaner."

Logan blushes, clumsily knocking all the paperwork off his table.

"How was the... plumbing?" James closes his files, leaning over the table intrigued.

"I-I didn't have sex." Logan whispers, checking the office door in case their boss walks by.

"Yes you did, and you enjoyed it." James sings, running behind Logan to sway his friend's tense shoulders.

"Stop it James. I did not do it."

"Then what this?" James pulls the tie off his neck. "You never wore a bowtie."

"Give it back!" Logan fights, jumping to reach it from James' long arm. "Fine I had sex, once. And I don't plan to do it again."

"That what are you doing with his bowtie around your neck?" James taunts, running to the other side of the room and making kissing faces. "Does wearing it make you feel sexy?"

"No!" Logan lunges, grabbing the solid black accessory. "The bowtie was the closest thing and I was naked-"

"I don't need to hear your adventure."

"I needed clothes." Logan throws it in his desk draw. "Can we drop it and talk about our next case?"

"Fine, Lucky Boy." James sits back in his seat, opening the folder of paper. "The next case we are on is the Knight vs. State case. The state accuses the father of one daughter of killing his wife."

"What are the bases of the accusation?" Logan reads the files.

Jo Taylor, 26, mother and wife was found dead in a broken car off the side of the cliff. Husband, Kendall Knight, 26, was the last person to be in contact with Mrs. Taylor on the night of the murder. He is charged for first degree murder.

"And it is our job to defend him." James spins a quarter on the polished wooden surface.

Logan glares at him. ""Then stop playing around and research the husband and get his alibi."

"Relax Logan." James whines. Out of the two lawyers, Logan is the one that keeps James in check with the work. James is an incredible lawyer (and he has a way with charming the jury... and the judge), just a bit distracted. "I made a meeting with Mr. Knight tomorrow."

"You should have scheduled the meeting today." Logan angrily adds, pulling out the file of their last case.

"Relax Logan. We still have to write the debriefing for the stripper case for the firm's archives."

"We can finish that in an hour."

"Or eight James hours." He laughs. "Lighten up Logan and I'll treat you to dinner."

"Can't, I have something I have to take care of." Logan types on his laptop.

"Returning the bowtie is very important." James taunts checking himself in a hand mirror.

"I am not going to the strip club. I told you as a lawyer I don't date prostitutes."

"He is an escort." James sings, fixing his hair. "And fine, I can get a hint. Have fun doing whatever you plan to do or have done to you."

Logan rolls his eyes, turning away to hide his pink cheeks.

**At the Gentleman's Club**

Logan stuffs his hand in his pocket and takes a deep cold breath. Contemplating what is his real reason for returning to the place he so solemnly hate, he listens to the weird tasteless music murmuring through the thick walls. With an exhaust of his warm air, Logan shakes his head before entering the God forbidden building.

"Would you like a dance?"

"No!" Logan shrieks, jumping nearly five feet in the air and scaring the dancer more than she scared him. He dashes to familiar seat by the stage, sitting down with his head in his arms. _God, bad idea, bad idea. _

"S-sir-" Logan's ears perk hearing the angelic voice.

"Shut the fuck up, you fucking whore!"

Logan quickly turns his head to the harsh speaker. Anger builds in his blood seeing the Latino dancer on the floor, arms in the air over his soon to be tearful eyes with fear reads on his face.

"S-sir, you can't t-touch." He cries, adding more reasons to Logan's building frustration.

"The fuck I can." The rough, leather clad man says slapping the dancer's arms away and grabbing his collar. "I paid you to pleasure me and guess what, I'M NOT PLEASURE!"

"Get off!" Stacy jumps in, pushing the man away. "You can not touch the dancer." She stands in front of him, hands on her hips with a forceful scowl on her face.

"Ha that's funny." He eyes her up and down, laughing at her trying to be assertive in only a white lace bra, underwear and glittered wings. "Freakin' pixie protecting the fuckin' whore."

"Hey!" Logan finally jumps in, donning fists. "You can not tough him." He yells, stepping in front of the cowering dancer.

"Ha!" The man pushes Logan. "Who the fuck do you think you are, telling we I can or can't do?"

"I am a lawyer and I can represent him in suing your sorry ass in court." Logan smirks, feeling proud that he used a bad word in public.

"Well, this boy is an escort, a FUCKING fuckable escort." He punctuates the F word, pushing through Logan and Stacy. "I am going to buy him and fuck him all night." He grabs the tearing dancer's arm, a smug look on his face.

Logan's fists shake, his eyes are thin lines and his teeth clench against each other. "Stacy, I am renting him at double his price."

"He not worth sixteen hundred." He throws him back on the ground walking extremely close to Logan. Breathing down his face, he glares at Logan's determine expression.

"I would max out my credit card just to have him away from you." Logan hands Stacy his credit card, smirking. "And if you notice my card's premium statue, my credit limit is six digits."

Shaking his hands in anger, the fearless, threatening look disappears from the man's face. "Go ahead and fuck the boy toy. I don't want him anymore." He walks away. "Again you know what?" He turns back just to add a comment before leaving. "I fucked him and stretched him with my fat dick every week so have fun with a worthless, dirty piece of crap."

The dancer cries on the floor, pulling his legs to his chest. Logan crouches down, resting his hand on his trembling shoulder. "You are not worthless. You are worth more than that asshole." Logan pulls him in a hug, letting the salty drops fall on his jacket.

"Logan." Stacy taps him, smiling at the lawyer's kind heart. "Follow me, I need your signature. And dancer #3, go get your stuff and clean up. You have a job, tonight." She winks, walking Logan to the counter.

"So why is the big shot lawyer, who hates strippers, back in a strip club and protecting the most innocent dancer?" She asks typing Logan's card info.

Logan blushes thinking that this situation is exactly the reason why he didn't want to come. "Umm... I thought James was here and I just hate guys that pick on sweet and innocent Latino, I mean dancers." He stutters, playing with his fingers.

"I'm just playing with you." Stacy laughs, giving him the receipt to sign. "But Dancer #3 is special to all of us so take care of him. And knowing what you think about his well our profession... just thanks for stick up for him."

"H-hey Stacy. I'm ready." The timid escort stands next to Logan, clean and refresh. "R-ready to go?"

"Yea." Logan slides the signed sheet back, grabbing his hand. "Let's go."

**At Logan's house**

"Welcome." Logan opens the door. "Sorry, it is still messy. I haven't had time to clean up." He does his usual routine, puts his keys in the bowl, hangs his jacket, etc.

"It's f-fine." The dancer walks around Logan, heading down the hall to the left room.

"Wait, where are you going? Logan continues his mundane wrestle with the coat hanger, he's not that coordinated with his hands. "Come to the living room. It is to the right, past the library."

"But where do put my clothes?" Logan blushes at the innocently spoken (seductive) words. "Should I leave them in the bathroom and then meet you in the living room?" He asks taking Logan's silence as heavy thinking.

"Keep your clothes on. We are not having sex." Logan grabs his hand, trailing him to the designated room, not the bedroom. "Sit there." He points to the leather couch looking at the dancer glancing back and forth at the spot and Logan's hand. Finally, he walks and sits down on the floor, leaning against the couch.

Logan stares at him, thinking if you sit on the floor, why not sit on the empty comfy couch, but what is the point fighting. "Give me a second?" He walks to the adjoin library, annoyed by the blinking red dot.

"Logan sweetie, you didn't call back so I thought you got lucky. Was it the blonde-"

Message deleted. _God, why is mom so annoying. She makes it so hard to love her. _

"Logan, come to the office at 12 for lunch. We have the knight case to talk about. And have fun tonight."

He groans at James singing the last few taunting words as if James expected Logan to do something he isn't supposed to... Well he went to the strip club and got the same escort again. But that is not sex! And James doesn't know Logan did any of it. _Damn James, stop assuming you know everything. _

"Are you ok?" Logan turns his head looking at those concerning brown eyes, smiling at how how caring he is despite his broken life. _Stop it, Logan! Stop assuming he is broken. _

"Ya, I'm fine." Logan sits on the couch, staring at the turned head, admiring the perfect jet black hair. "But are you ok?" He caringly places his hand on the shoulder. "You can sit on the couch you know." He adds after a lengthy silence.

"Sorry, I'm supposed to sit on the floor, I mean I like the floor more." He quickly adds, laying his head on his knees. "... Why do you want me?"

"Because..." Logan thinks of an answer that is truthful but not cliche or blush inducing.

"Because people only want me for sex and you don't want that so why do you want me?"

"Well do you want sex?" Logan slips on the floor next to him.

He shakes his head weakly.

"Then why are you working in the Gentleman's Club and doing... stuff?"

"I can't say."

Logan throws his arm over his shoulder, shaking him. "So let's talk about something-"

"I have sex everyday!"

"Else." Logan finishes, surprised at his outburst.

"I have sex with people I don't know and they are all meanies." He cries.

Logan watches him cry, tears rolling down his legs. _How does someone so innocent be pushed into this adult world? He using the word meanie, I mean he doesn't belong in this world. _"You... deserve... better." Logan weakly says, feeling horrible. What kind of lawyer doesn't know what to say, a dumb lawyer.

"No I don't." He faces Logan, sorrow clouding his eyes. "He is right. I am used. I am stretched. I am the furthest thing from a virgin. I am a whore!"

"You are not a wh-whore." Logan flinches. That is not a word that should ever slip from their, well anyone's mouth.

"I am. I am a whore. I am a fucking slutty, used whore."

"Stop that!" Logan turns the dancer's body to face him. "Stop that C."

"But I fucking am. I am a fucking-"

Logan cuts him, crashing their lips together. There was no tongue, no movement just silence inducing pressure. "Please don't call yourself that." Logan says pulling away. "A sweet guy like you should never say those words or even a sentence of all of them."

"But I am." The escort cries. "I can't help it. He fucks me everyday."

"Who fu-does that to you?" Logan stares at him, a stern tone in his voice.

"Sorry, I can't say." He looks away. "I can't say."

"Then do you want to have sex instead of talking?" Logan gets an idea. The dancer turns his head, confused.

"I have to."

"No you don't. Escorting is not sex."

"But as an escort, if you want sex, I have to."

"Well today is different. I'm your escort and you are my client." Logan shakes him, a smile on his face. "I'm a dirty, dirty boy."

He laughs, a genuine smile growing. "Don't say that. You are nicest man I ever met."

"But I am a dirty, dirty boy." Logan sings peels off the dancer's ankle socks.

"No you are not. A bit cute, but not dirty."

"Then I promise to not say that if you promise to forget what that asshole said and never say any of those words again." Logan crosses his legs, resting the dancer smooth foot on his lap. He gently caresses it, palm pressing the arch, pleasuring the dancer more than tickling him.

"I promise." He answers moaningly, tilting his close-eyed head back.

Logan continues massaging the feet, listening to the sweetness from the dancer. Surprisingly, Logan does not find one callus. As a dancer, he expected to find something, but he guesses the guy is perfect with a perfect body has no deformities. Well this is great for what Logan plans to do next.

"Logan?" C peeks though one eye. He blushes as his big toe disappears into Logan's mouth. "Don't, I'm dirty and my feet are smelly."

_Again, what kind of adult uses the word smelly? He is too cute for a man their age. _Logan doesn't respond, as he continues licking each toe.

"Logan-"

"Shhh. Let the escort pleasure you." Logan licks slowly up the bottom of his foot. He kisses each toe, giving each his complete attention. "Tonight is about you."

"Can I..." He pauses, sporting a red tint. "Can I make, have, umm."

"Please fuck me." Logan whispers, licking up his ankle. "I want you to feel special, C."

"Thank you Logan." The dancer smiles, watching Logan taking off his Oxford. He follows, pulling off his own shirt and unbuttons his pant.

"Stop." Logan crawls over him. "I want you to sit there and let me do all the work. You've been working all day. Let me pleasure my Papi." Logan clicks off his belt, sliding it out in one movement.

"You make a great escort." The client says, licking his lips. "I mean, umm sorry, stay a lawyer."

"Why?" Logan continues hovering over him, hands on both sides of the dancer's head. "I think that is a compliment." He whispers in his ear, nibbling gently.

"It's a curse. Being an escort is the worst. Please be a lawyer forever. I don't want you to be like me."

Logan again stops him, crashing their lips together only this time with passion and tongue. He explores his moist, warm mouth, eating every moan emitting from the Latino. "Don't speak. I want you. I want you in me. And I want you to be rough."

"But I don't want you to be-"

"Fuck me." Logan moans sitting up on his hard abs. "I am basically giving myself to you. Take me." He adds standing to strip the last remaining articles. "Can the rest of the moment be about me pleasuring you?"

"Sure." He replies, slipping off his bottoms watching Logan dance out of his. With a small giggle, he eyes the brunette sit on his his chest, with his bouncing member, his own member perking excitedly.

"I can't pleasure you completely without a bit for me." Logan says, blushing a bit of realization. _When did I get so dirty and perverted?" _

But that thought went away, as the soft lips engulf Logan's rod. He moans, feeling C's skillful tongue playing and brushing every bump and vein on Logan's dick. "You are good." He grabs the tan member behind him and starts stroking it.

Spitting the content out of his mouth, he pants, a string of saliva ropes from the tip of the crown to the tip of his sticking out tongue. "Can I please go in you now?"

Logan again can't understand how such a sweet angel is in the sex industry. He too clean, too cute, too FREAKING ADORABLE to be doing that but sad to say, Logan is quite ecstatic that the guy wants to do him right now. Logan stands up, backing a few inches to line himself over the monster.

"Wait." C stops him. He grabs the bottle from his bag next to him. Lathering his dick slick, his other hand glides up Logan's thigh. "Ok."

Logan takes the signal, inching himself down.

"Wait!" He stops him. "I didn't stretch you."

"Fuck the stretching!" Logan yells impatiently. "Just fuck me."

Not wanting to enrage a lawyer, the Latino let's Logan slip his slippery dick in the pink hole. Wincing at the intrusion, Logan hisses as more enters.

"Sorry for hurting you."

"Fuck this!" Logan slams his body all the way down, screaming at the complete probing. "Stop worry about me. I want to pleasure you." Logan eyes him to continue. Receiving a short nod, Logan sits up and bounces slowly back down. Feeling a lot more pleasure than that single forceful drop, Logan enjoys himself as he hops on the dancer like an energetic bunny.

The client moans to the rhythm of Logan's bounce as he starts thrusting up, counter sync to Logan's movements.

"Do that again." Logan commands. "Yes! Hit it faster."

Wanting to fill his order, he lunges upward harder. "Fuck me harder!"

Sweat glistens on his forehead as he strikes his prostate.

"Fuck me stronger!" Logan slams down, making the dancer shout. "Ahh!" Logan shouts, shooting waves of semen on the caramel front and face. He quivers as more and more white ropes shoot, further dirtying the dancer's sweaty body.

"Get off now!" The dancer yells, trying to push Logan off, unable to control his thrust. "Logan now, get off!"

"No!" Logan yells, fighting his attempts to throw him off. "Cum in me!"

"Ahhh!" Unable to control himself, he shoots his seeds up the pale boy's ass, painting his insides with his cum. He continues screaming as lines shoot up, striking Logan's prostate.

With their breathing return to normal Logan collapses on top of his body, his head centimeters away the dancer's. "See was it so hard to cum in me?"

He giggles. "Sorry for hurting you."

"You got to stop that." Logan kisses his cheek. "Don't worry about my body. And like yesterday, I enjoy it."

The dancer smiles, receiving another kiss. "Thanks, Logan."

"You welcome." Logan stands up, wobbling side to side but ultimately falls on the couch.

"Are you ok?" He jumps up, concern written in his face.

"I guess." Logan playfully laughs.

"Come here." The dancer picks him up and carries him to the bedroom. Gingerly, he rests the naked body under the blanket. "Ok, bye Logan."

"Wait." Logan reaches out, grabbing his arm. "Where are you going?"

"Back."

"Back to him?" Logan sternly asks. One of the perks of enduring law school is being able to pick up everything everyone says. "Anything you say can be used against you" is a valuable lesson Logan learned. "Please stay."

"I have to go."

"No you don't." Logan pulls him in bed, wrapping his arms and legs around.

"Stop it Logan!" He wiggles.

"No! I paid for the night, so I get you for the night."

"We did what you wanted! I am done for the night."

"No we do what you wanted. I want you to be safe." Logan says, feeling the body slowly stop thrashing.

"Why?" He whispers almost inaudibly.

"Why what?" Logan cuddles closer.

"Why do you care so much? We barely know each other. We have a nameless client/escort relationship. We are from two different, tension filled worlds. I mean lawyers hate prostitute and prostitutes are afraid of lawyers."

"You're not a prostitute." He reminds him.

"Fine. But we don't have anything outside the night so why do you care?"

"Do you like me?" Logan frankly asks. He doesn't respond. "Because I like you and with the risk of my friend, the weird guy, taunting me for the rest of my life, I admit I like you more than a client/escort relationship."

"You are just saying that for the sex."

"Why are you fighting me?"

"Because that is what the mean man in the club says every day we have sex." The dancer cries. Logan sighs depressingly. "I don't know what to believe anymore."

"Believe me." Logan squeezes tightly. "I will never hurt you. I will never make you do something you don't want to do. I will love you." Logan blushes. Maybe it is too soon to use the L-word but if that is what it takes to get him to trust Logan, he will say the L-word a billion times.

"Promise?" He faintly whispers.

"I promise, C." Logan smiles.

"Thank you Logie, I mean Logan." He blushes, not knowing where the nickname comes from.

"Logie?" Logan contemplates. "That's cute. I like it." Logan kisses the patch of baby soft skin in front of him. "I don't mind you call me that."

He chuckles happily. "Hey Logie?"

"Yea C?"

"It's Carlos. My name is Carlos."

Logan smiles spooning Carlos' naked, desirable body. "Thanks Carlos." He says knowing how much it means for the shy boy to open up to him. "You should sleep. You need your rest after what happened."

Carlos closes his now dried eyes. "Good night Logie."

"Good night Carlos."

* * *

><p>Now you know Kendall is joining the story next chapter. :)<p>

Sorry for updating this before my prom story. And ... about that :( truth is I was having a party at night that became the whole weekend and it got crazy (good crazy lol). I didn't have time to update, sorry.

But please review :)


	3. A Lonely Knight

I hope you enjoy this :)

Sorry for the false alert. I posted it but found a brunch of typos. So I want to fix it =]

* * *

><p><strong>A Lonely Knight<br>**

Logan wakes up to the annoying tune of heavy rock metal. That is his most hated genre of music, making it the best music as an alarm. He breathes in deeply, patting circles on the empty mattress space in front of him. He left again.

How does a man just leaves in the middle of a night? And how heavy of a sleeper is Logan? He asks himself, throwing his legs over the side of the bed. Suddenly a jolt of pain floods his body from his butt telling him that the only thing remaining from last night is the stabbing pain, well that is not truly the only thing Logan got out of the night. He learned his name. Logan smiles through the sharp pain, happy that they don't have a nameless relationship anymore. They maybe soon might have a normal relationship.

"I guess yesterday was pretty good."

**At a cafe**

James sits at a marble small table on the balcony of the cafe. He sips his coffee, enjoying the overview of the city from the thirty floor high balcony. Same as yesterday, James has a feeling Logan is going to be late or not show at all.

"Hi James." Logan pants, falling in his seat. He seems as if he ran the thirty flights of stairs. "I hope I am not too late." He takes a drink from the glass of water.

"It's fine Logan." James smirks. "I bet the elevators were broken or the pain in your ass slowed you down."

Logan coughs, choking on the crisp water. "I do not know what you are talking about. I did not do anything yesterday."

"Does it feel good having his dick up your ass?"

Logan fumbles with the glass, blushing. "Shut up James."

"I guess he has a big one."

"Stop talking about it. You haven't seen it."

"No but judging by your face and two tardies in a rows, it must be." James sings. He might be annoying at time (all the time) but for some reason, Logan still considers him his best friend. Sadly, Logan wonders why he doesn't find new friends, new hot Latino friends that could dance and do… stuff. "Stop day dreaming about him!"

"What! I wasn't dreaming about him." Logan picks up his menu, covering his flushed face. "I think the Egg Benedict is good."

"And it comes with a long, brown sausage."

"It's caramel! And stop talking about his privates."

James laughs, nearly doubling over. "I was taking about the Egg Benedict. You get a side order of a sausage link." James drinks his coffee, rehydrating his dry, out of laugh throat. "I guess I'm not the only one thinking about sex."

"Let's just eat before the restaurant kicks us out." Logan groans, forcing James to continue their normal brunch.

"Soon what is the strategy with our next case?" Logan asks, cutting perfect triangles out of his pancakes. It's better to get the pancake with ham than the Egg Benedict with the sausage link. He wouldn't want to give James a heart attack from mocking him. "We need to angle the story so the jury won't conclude Mr. Knight drunkenly kills his wife." Logan scowls in disgust, watching his partner wolf down the food.

"Well, as the defendant's lawyers, we assume that he is not guilty." James says with a mouth full of food, traumatizing Logan for life with the flying bits of food jumping out of his mouth.

"I wasn't assuming he kills the wife. We just have to prove to the jury that Mr. Knight-"

"Kendall." James cuts, swallowing the copious amount of food. "His name is Kendall."

"And why is calling him by has first name relevant?" Logan asks, ticked by James' unimportant add-on.

"Because first name establishes a friendly relationship between client and lawyer." James sticks another chunk of sausage in his mouth. "Just because we are lawyers and smarter and I am on the same hottest level with him does not mean we should not be cordial."

Logan thinks it over. Normally he would kill any client if he did not call him Dr. Logan. That is what countless all-nights (of studying, not partying... like James) and years of law school is for; if not for a job than it is for the prestige title. But after learning a certain name, Logan can't seem to think James might be on to something. Maybe a first name bases is a good thing. Maybe first name bases would break the wall and make everyone closer...

"You are not sleeping with him!" Logan realizes James' plan.

"Whhhatt?" James fakes innocence. "Me have sex with the sexy Minnesota Wilds player? Me in bed, my silk covered California king size bed of course, with the hunky Kendall Knight.? What gave you that idea?"

Logan rolls his eyes. _Aren't lawyers supposed to be unreadable? _"Either way, you can't and will not have sex with him. You can lose the case and your practice if the judge gets prove of a sexual affair."

"I had sex with a judge." James mumbles, playing with his spoon.

"And that was the case we almost got trouble. Thank god that judge was relocated to New York." Logan sternly reminds him. "Just promise me you won't have sex with him."

James pouts instinctively; Logan doesn't fall for it. "Deal, only if you tell me the whole story about your love with the dancer."

"I don't have-"

"Deal?" James interrupts Logan' shriek, raising an eyebrow. Logan sighs and nods, agreeing to the binding lawyer to lawyer contract. "So what is the story?"

"We had... sex twice and I think I'm in love with him." Logan whispers most of the sentence, blushing at the L word. "I mean, I hate prostitutes, recall how reluctant I was on the stripper case, but I love him."

"Ok, first off, stop saying love." James points his palm at his partner. "The L-word is over rated. And sex is sex. I should know."

"But I didn't want to have sex."

"But you had sex anyways." James quickly retorts. Logan looks down. He usually knows how to handle himself but this is a different matter. "He roped you into having sex because he is an escort. That is what he does. He makes you feel good just so you will pay more. I should know." James chuckles at his plethora of sex knowledge. "That is how I get guys and hot girls to come back for round two after a one night stand."

"But what if this is different?" Logan whines. "He told me his name."

"And we know Stacy's name. It doesn't mean we love her or want to have sex with her, well you don't."

Logan sighs. "I still... I want to see. I think he likes me too."

"Well, who am I to stand in front of _love_." James ends, continuing to eat his cold food. "And if anything, you got sex out of it. So it is not a complete lost."

Logan twirls his fork, somberly staring at his plate. "I think we are meant for each other."

"And I am not stopping your hypocritical relationship. Even though you can have sex with a hooker, I promise not to have sex with our client."

Those two things are irrelevant and not similar in the least but James does have a true, indirect point that Logan is in love with a stripper. Why is love so messed up?

"Don't forget the meeting is at 6 tonight." James snaps Logan out of his thought. "Unless you have something important to do."

"Do you mind James?" Logan sweetly asks. "I know you will make fun of me but I have to see him again."

James shakes his head. "I can meet the star MVP alone. But you better tell me everything tomorrow."

Logan smiles widely. "Thank you James!"

**At The Gentlemen's Club**

More confidently, Logan walks into the flashy pink and purple lighted club. Same tasteless music plays on the speaker. Get on the floor!

_Oh god! Reasons why prostitutes are so undermined. If it is not the small amount of cloth, they are no fit to be called clothes, it is the demeaning music and disgusting dancing that gives prostitutes a bad name. _

And yet with every contrasting view, Logan is still gravitated to return to the place he is so opinionated about.

"Do you want a dance?"

Logan turns his head, noticing it is the same dancer he scared last night. "No thanks, but thank you for asking."

"No problem." The dancer walks away confused; no client is so formal.

Logan darts his eyes, looking for the reason why he's here in the first place. His lips drop, finding his adventure fruitless.

"Hey Logan." Stacy calls from the bar. Logan jerks his head abruptly. He is shock, seeing Stacy dressed up in clothes, not cloth but clothes.

"Hi Stacy." Logan awkwardly replies, taking the bar stool. "You look... different."

She smiles, sliding bottles down the counter to whistling men. Logan instantly whips at them, a blank expression on his face. _What kind of adult whistles at women like that? _

"Just say it Logan. Say I am in real people's clothes." She winks at him, preparing a drink.

"I wasn't thinking that." Logan stutters.

"Come on Logan, you may be a lawyer but you are definitely predictable." Stacy gives a waitress the drink.

"I am not!"

"You judge people base on their job, their looks, and their actions. It's normal. I don't hate you for it. We're all different." Stacy grabs a couple of beers. "What will you have?"

"Coke."

"Coke and rum?"

"No, Coke."

"Jack and Coke?"

"No." Logan blushes and Stacy looks confuse.

"What kind of Coke?"

"Diet Coke if you don't have Coke?" He shrinks into the seat.

Stacy pours him a tall glass of the bubbly drink. "There is no alcohol in this... at all." She makes sure Logan understands her.

"I don't drink." He muffles his voice by drinking.

"Really!" She shrieks. "What kind of lawyer doesn't drink? You need an outlet and alcoholism is the typical outlet, besides sex and domestic violence but you're not into that... right?"

"It was only twice!"

"You beat up your husband!"

"I am not married. And you weren't talking about sex with Carlos? Logan slams the table.

"He told you his name?" Stacy whispers, ignoring the many drinkers. She jerks herself around the bar, rapidly getting them their orders. "He told you his name, after two days?

Logan nods his head, playing with the condensed water on the side of the glass. "Actually, is he here today well tonight? I want to talk to him."

Stacy smirks, glaring at the blushing lawyer. "He isn't here tonight. Carlos said he can't come in tonight, but he is working tomorrow. But what is on your mind?" She notices his depress expression. "I am a good listener."

"No it's nothing well... Stacy, can I ask you something?" Logan pleads, folding his hands. She nods, leaning closer to him. "I think I lo-like him... a lot." Logan shyly says, avoiding the L word. "Do you think it is weird for a guy to fall for a... Carlos?"

"Pretty Woman."

"Excuse me?"

"Memoirs of a Geisha."

"Sorry Stacy, I don't understand."

Stacy smiles, feeling proud that she understands something the lawyer doesn't. "This is a cinematic romance between a prostitute and a strong statured man like you. It is unlikely but love is love."

"So you don't think I like him for sex?"

She chuckles, patting Logan's shoulder. "You are the last person I would think of about sex. I still think you're a virgin even though you did it." Disregarding the laugh and the mocking words, Logan smiles, finding solace in her tone. Stacy is great that way. She is the true meaning of an escort, someone to be with for the night, a friend. "I bet James planted that idea in your head. James seems like that kind of person."

Logan laughs. "You don't know the half of it. There are stories of James that you would never believe."

"I'll like to hear them if I have time."

Logan pulls out his wallet. "Why don't I rent you as an escort and we can leave this place."

"Thanks Logan, but no thanks." Stacy pushes the card back to him. "You're too sweet but I rather work for my salary. And it isn't right for me to leave when I was promoted to manager." She winks. "And my rate is five thousands."

"I would pay any price to get you away from here." Logan winks back. "But I understand an honest living. I respect that."

"Thanks Logan. Even prostitutes are human too." She looks around. The bar is slowly clearing of customers. She leans over the counter, beaming at the cheery brunette. "So why don't you shares some of James' dirty stories?"

"Sure Stacy." He guesses he did find a new friend, in the most unlikely place.

**At the office**

James jumps around, adding the finishing touches to the office. "Perfect." He smiles, looking at his clean and well supplied office. Everything a lawyer (except for Logan) needs, papers on the table, two laptops, bagels and spreads, a chilled bottle of champagne, condoms, stereo with a mix tape of love songs and various non-Logan approved "stuffs" in the drawer.

"Dammit!" James yells. A perfect office, Logan won't come in, a hot hockey player and still James can't have sex! "I hate him so much! Who is James diamond if I can't have sex?"

Knock! Knock! James turns around, his hair disheveled from his hair pulling frustration. He blushes, mouth drops to the floor, staring at the incredible man, if not a God, on the other side of the door. "Dammit." He whispers, thinking half about his hair and half about how to impress him if he can't have sex. _This is going to be hard. _

"Can I get you water?" James stutters, watching the green-eyed Adonis spreading cream cheese on a bagel.

"Don't worry." He smiles, handing his daughter the treat.

_Dammit. If Logan isn't here to stop him from sex, the little girl will... I got to stop saying dammit. _

"Your daughter is beautiful." James says, getting a hug from her. "She must get it from her father." He flirts.

"Or the mother." Kendall weakly says. James furrows his eyebrows, noticing for a second Kendall's glossy eyes.

"Or the father because he is a sex- I mean super good looking guy." James covers up badly. Who covers sexy with super? Good thing Kendall doesn't notice James' shameless flirting while spacing out. "Hey, Mr. Knight. Are you ok?"

"Oh what? Oh yea, I'm fine." He answers unsurely.

"Hey sweetie?" James holds the girl's hands. "My office is down the hall. You mind if I talk to daddy alone for a minute?" James hands her his portable DVD player (ejecting the bad tape first and replacing it was a G rated movie). "Go have fun ok?" He winks.

"I like him daddy." She exclaims running out of the room.

"Don't break anything, Katelyn." Kendall yells. "Mr. Diamond-"

"No please, call me James." James purrs. No, that's bad. "I mean Dr. Diamond because you know I went to lawyering school for eight years."

Kendall notices that one. "I'm sorry?" He says confused.

"Mr. Diamond is fine. Or just call me whatever you want." James nervously laughs.

"Ok Mr. Diamond. What are we going to do?"

"WHAT! Who said we are going to do it!" James jumps out of his seat.

Kendall's eyes shoot wide open. "I meant the case. Who said sex?" Kendall blushes. "I mean you are hot and if I wasn't still technical married and we were alone I MEAN... we have work!" Kendall replies fluttered, throwing his head on the table.

"Do you mind if I make a quick call to my partner? I mean my business partner not my gay partner, I mean I don't have one if you're wondering." James asks pulling out his phone. Luckily Kendall doesn't notice this one either. Taking the silence as a go ahead, James dashes to the kitchen area (rich company).

"Hello?" Logan greets over the loud music.

"I need to have sex with him!" James blurts, getting straight to the point.

"What? I can't hear you."

"I need him to fuck me or this case is fucked." James starts shaking. Normally he is calm, cool, collected, the enticing James but when someone takes away sex from him... he is no better than Logan on his first date and that did go so well.

"Don't you dare!" Logan screams. "You can not have sex with him. It will jeopardize the case. Heck, we will automatically lose the case."

"Logan! I have too! I can't speak to him. I suck at putting words together if I don't have sex with him!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do! I just realized I suck at talking to client on a professional level. And that is why we are a great team. You do the lawyery stuff and I gain the client's trust with my sexiness. And for that to work, I have to have sex with him."

"No James! End of discussion. You will not have sex. Just try to be professional. You are a great lawyer. Just try."

James rapidly taps his foot, thinking over what Logan said. _Screw this! This is freaking Kendall Knight! _"Thanks Logan. I am a great lawyer... But I'm better in bed."

"Wait-" James hangs up, cutting Logan off. He turns off his phone; wouldn't want Logan to interrupt James working his magic.

James shakes his face, smirk reforming and walks down the hall back to the office._ Time for some James' magic and beside it's just sex. It not like I am in love with him. _

Strutting down the hall, he pulls out him lucky comb and brushes four times on each side. "I am going to charm him into some hot office sex."

And his plan would have work if he didn't actually have a conscience. He stops outside the room noticing the daughter returned.

"Daddy, I miss her." Katelyn says in her father's arms. Kendall wrapped his arms around her tiny frame, gently hold her sobs.

"I know... honey." He says through his sadden voice, eyes beginning to tear. His eyes, those are what stop James from his swag. Those innocent, pained, caring eyes are what break down the strongest of masculine emotions, James' emotions. "I'm sorry honey. I'll take you out for ice cream tonight, ok?"

"Ok daddy." She yawns, a tear escaping her eye.

"If you want to, I have a couple of ice creams in my freezer." James slowly returns in the room. "You can eat all of it." He smiles, a genuine "it-going-to-be-ok" smile.

"Thanks mister-"

"Call me James." And with that, the little girl sprints down the hall. "She's a good kid. Sorry, I think I put Bambi in the DVD player."

"No it's fine." He sighs. "Everything is crazy. I lost my wife; my daughter lost her mother... I don't know what to do anymore."

"Hey." James softly calls placing his hand over Kendall's. "You are a great dad. From the moment you walked in, I can tell you are more than a pretty face. You are a person anyone would want as a boyfriend." James stares into his hunter green eyes, reaffirming his choice of words. Yep, boyfriend is what those eyes tell him, not sex buddies. "Don't think you are bad or something because I think you're amazing."

Kendall sniffles, pulling back the tears. "No wonder you're a great lawyer. Words must come easy to you." James smiles feeling the father squeezing his hand.

"They do now."

Kendall beams back happily. "So what do you want to do now?"

In a typical situation, such an innocent question can be spun into "I want you to do me right here on the table and I don't care if your daughter sees us" but those broken eyes won't let James work his magic. "Let's work some strategies for the court. We need to win so Katelyn won't lose her dad too."

"Thanks Mister-"

"Please call me James."

"Thanks James. You're exactly the perfect lawyer I need on this lonely night."

* * *

><p>I hope you like Stacy. She is my view of prostitution. I hate how people think they are shit (sorry for the cursing) because some of them have families too and if sex is their means of provide for the family, I commend them. Don't assume prostitutes are whore. They are human too. =]<p>

Again, thanks for all the reviews, favorites and alerts. :)

Please review


	4. A Knight's Secret

Again, I am going on vacation so I won't be updating for the next week. Sorry. =[

I should have said this a long time ago... But this story is inspired by **XxxAnimaniacxxX's "Lost And Found"** and **nic98ole's "Born This Way."** Funny, I hated the idea of any of the guys going into prostitution but these stories changed me. It's not the sex that is important, it is the story behind it.

* * *

><p><strong>A Knight's Secret<strong>

Cool air flushes into the full cherry oak courtroom. Actually, freezing is a better word. No wonder why the judge wears the robe. It is not only professional but practical too.

"Mr. Diamond!" The judge bangs the gravel, scowling at James' lack of attention. "May I suggest you ask the questions before we all grow old?"

James snaps back from his random temperature thought, returning to the reality. "Right, sorry judge." He looks at Kendall next to him, exchanging a nervous look.

He stands and walks to the witness. Easy enough, he exhales, creating the warm jury winning smile. This case is going to be a breeze with the first witness alone. Playing a happy dance in his head, James cockily knows the case is in the bag. "Can you tell the jury your name and who you are in relationship with Miss. Jo Knight?"

James smiles warmly, almost singing his question; all part of the strategy the three of them discussed.

"My names i-is Katelyn N-Knight." She stutters. Cheers are roaring in James' head. Katelyn is not acting but her unsure, scared tone is going to win the case. "And I am her daughter."

"Thank you Katelyn. So sorry about you missing school. But this trial is very important and I-"

"Objection!" The prosecutor jumps up.

James stares at him and his ugly eyebrows. They are so bushy and ugly, really ugly. What is wrong with him? Can't the man get his eyebrow waxed, tweezed or something like, like... Kendall's. Kendall has amazing eyebrows. They are beautiful blonde like his soft hair. I bet the hair somewhere down there is nice too. The hair down...

"That is not a question." The prosecutor snaps him out of his drooling fantasy.

"Sustain." The judge eyes the historian recording everything everyone says to cross out James' last remarks from the minutes. "Mr. Diamond, I hope you abide to the formalities of the court."

"Yes sir." James grudgingly replies.

"Where is your partner, Dr. Mitchell? From what I heard he is the brains of the team."

...

**Earlier that day**

"Diamond, Mitchell!"

The duo runs down the hall to their boss' office, following the harsh tone.

"Yes Mr. Griffin?" Logan responds, clutching his briefcase of the notes for today's trial.

"It has come to my attention your debriefing of the strippers' case was how can I put this, horrible and inappropriate."

"But sir, we did a forty-page summary on the case including a description of each witness and evidence." Logan argues, feeling defensive. He remembers typing until his fingers are red.

"No, I have forty pages of nonsense!" He pulls out a random page from the file, a smirk on his evil, old face. James blushes and steps behind Logan. "Why is this page filled with 'I love KK' or my favorite..." He flips to the last page. "Pick up lines for the sexy Minnesota hockey player.'I am just as wild in bed as you are on court'."

Logan's eyes twitch, teeth crunching in anger as he stares at his impotent partner.

"Sorry sir." James looks into their boss' eyes. He doesn't know who is he more afraid of, Logan or Griffin? They both are mad as bulldogs. "Logan has a crush on the client."

"Me!" Logan shrieks.

"Logan?" Mr. Griffin questions. "Logan would never fall for a good looking athlete or a client. He is barely fit to date a normal person."

"Don't worry, Logan fell in love with worst." James jokes, giving Logan an 'I'm sorry' look.

"Then Logan, you stay here and fix the files."

"Sir we have the trial right now."

"Then after finishing the report, you can think about your disturbing feelings for the client." He shakes his head disappointingly, walking back to his office. "Why can't you just fell in love with a hooker? That would be so much easier."

...

"Now Mr. Diamond! I am waiting for an answer. Or are you so incompetent you don't know where he is?"

James grits his teeth at the incredulous, snarky comment. How dare he sarcastically insult him? Two can play that game.

"Actually," James starts sniffing. "Mr. Mitchell is unable to attend because his adoptive mother is in critical condition in the hospital." James covers his mouth, producing tears. He waves his hand at the jury sympathetically. "I'm s-so sorry for being so emotional."

"I'm so sorry Mr. Diamond." The judge joins in the sobs. James knows the judge was adopted. "Historian, override the last statement. Mr. Diamond is allowed to be emotional due to circumstances."

"Your honor!"

"Sit down!" Judge yells at the prosecutor. "Mr. Diamond, you may continue."

"Thank you, your honor." James fakes the act, noticing the sadden expressions on the jury. Who said James is not a lawyer now? Actors makes good lawyers don't they? "Katelyn, can you tell me what this is?" James pulls a crude crayon drawing from the table.

"That is a picture I drew."

"Can you tell me what is in the drawing?"

"Well I am in the middle and mommy is on the right and daddy is on the left." She smiles at her artwork.

James returns the smile, pointing to the family. "Are they happy?"

"Yep. We are a happy family."

James happily paces, rubbing his smile at the prosecutor. But during his spin, he notices something odd. Kendall isn't smiling and he has the same lost eyes as before. Why? Their plan is working. During these types of cases, emotionally happy kids are what save the trial.

"What are these string thingies?"

"Those are not strings!" She defensively retaliates. "Daddy is holding my hand and mommy's hand. We are a happy family."

"I bet you are a happy family." James hands the judge the picture. The judge awes, probably still thinking about his own adoptive mother. James is cunning that way. "No more questions."

James smugly sits down, patting Kendall's shoulder. "Are you ok?" He whispers. Kendall is shaking, trembling even. He still is wearing those incriminating eyes.

"Yea. I'm fine." The father answers, watching his daughter hopping off the high chair and being escorted into the backroom. "I'm just nervous here."

James shakes his shoulders playfully. "We got this. The jury is eating up the sweet girl act. There is no way the jury will think you're a killer."

"I guess." James notices it again; Kendall's eyes drop as if something is wrong.

"Your honor, we like to call the next witness, Mr. Knight." The prosecutor stands up, unbuttoning his jacket.

"You got this." James calms him before he walks to the stand. After the whole truth ordeal, Kendall sits, waiting for the barrage of questions to beginning.

"Mr. Knight, do you think you're a role model father for your daughter I mean, she did draw you that beautiful picture?"

"Yea, well I-I guess I am. We are happy together." Kendall answers, folding his hands. James furrows his brows. Something is wrong.

"Together? As in a happy together family forever."

"Objection!" James stand. "Obviously the witness made his point."

"I have a point, your honor." He pleads.

"Overrule. Make your point."

"Thank you, your honor. Mr. Knight, till death do we part. What does that mean?" James rolls his eyes.

"It means until someone dies, they are still married."

"Right." The state worker suddenly slams his hands on the oak stand. "Is it true you wanted a divorce from Mrs. Taylor?" He yells, a tactic to scare the blonde... and it's working. "You are under oath!" He reminds.

"Ye-yes." James' eyes shoot wide open. Kendall didn't mention any of this. "We wanted a divorce."

"We? As in two? Don't lie. She wanted to stay but you wanted a divorce. Isn't that right Mr. Knight? You are a spineless, selfish, disgusting-"

"Objection! He is badgering the witness!"

"Sustain. Mr. Jones, keep a professional tone."

He smirks, flaunting his victory at James. "Of course, you honor. Mr. Knight is it true you told you wife during an augment as reported by Dak Taylor, Mrs. Taylor's brother, and I quote "I would do anything to divorce you'?"

"I I..." He stutters.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"Yes. I said that but-"

"Enough to kill her?"

"No I I-"

"No more question." Mr. Jones cuts him, stopping Kendall from speaking.

James warily looks at all of the jurors. All the work he spent with Katelyn and the sad act wasted with one question. And how can Kendall blindsided him with this? "Your honor, I would like a short recess." James proposes but judging by the juries' faces, a break won't help.

"Actually, the day is over." He forcefully slams down the hammer. "We will resume the trial Thursday."

Slowly the audience leaves follow by the jury. Kendall returns to his seat, watching the disappointment on James' face. "Sorr-"

"See you Mr. Diamonds." Mr. Jones taunts. "Next time, even with a dying mother, get your partner here. He is better than you and oh Mr. Knight? I hope you win. Your daughter needs a murderer as her father. He laughs, walking out.

"James I am so so-"

James grabs his briefcase and walks out.

"James, I'm sorry." Kendall catches up to him outside the courtroom. "James, listen to me!"

"No!" James yells. "I listened to you yesterday at my office. You could have told me you wanted a divorce."

"I didn't think it was important." Kendall pulls James to a bench.

"Are you freaking kidding me? We worked a strategy for Katelyn to show the jury you are a perfect father and husband and now they think you killed your wife."

"I didn't do it!"

"Well it looks like you did." James pinches the bridge of his nose. "Why didn't you tell me? We could have worked around it."

"I can't say, not in front of Katelyn." Kendall whispers.

"Why not?" James tilts Kendall's head to meet his, staring at the lost eyes.

"Because I can't have Katelyn knowing."

"Knowing what?"

"I'm gay!" Kendall exclaims.

James suppresses his smile (bad timing). "You're what?"

"I can't have Katelyn thinking I screwed up my marriage and our family because I am gay." Kendall bursts into tears. "She is my pride and joy and now I am losing her. I can't lose my little girl." He cries, stabbing each word.

"Kendall." James massages circles into his back, consoling the weeping father. "Everything is going to be fine. We will... get over this... together."

"Promise?" Kendall pulls him into an unexpected hug.

"Promise." Oh _god. _James sighs. _Two grown men hugging in the courthouse and one of us is crying. Nope, this is not weird at all. _

**At the office**

Logan waits impatiently for James to return.

"Sorry, I am late." James finally arrives, panting.

"Eh, what's new?" Logan shrugs his shoulders, walking around the exhausted lawyer. "Typical James."

"What are you ... Are still mad about this morning?" He briskly walks to the brunette. "I'm sorry. I can't have Griffin knowing it is me again. He already gave me two strikes."

"And those strikes aren't my fault." Logan rolls his eyes. "And beside, I've dated worst?"

"Technical compared to Kendall, everyone is worst... but that is beside the point." James adds, noticing Logan' groan and angry eyes. "Please don't be like this. I'm sorry! I'll do anything!"

Logan huffs loudly, followed by a few eye rolls. "You owe me."

"Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU LOGAN!" James pulls the tiny boy into a hug. "I will never ever do that to you again."

"Yea, yea." Logan says through his squeezed airway. "Just wait. I know you will do something tomorrow."

**At the park**

"You know." James starts, talking with his opened mouth, food flying everywhere. "No matter how many sandwiches I ate, this is my favorite."

"I know James." Logan whines. Every day they pass by the restaurant, James orders the same thing. No wonder it is his favorite. Sometime Logan feels talking to Stacy is more brain stimulating. "But hey... how was the case? Everything good?"

James stops eating, entering deep thought. "I guess." He answers unsurely. "Good and bad I guess."

"Well what is the bad, so the good new leaves a good after taste?" Logan bites his dressing-less, dry sandwich (a sandwich fit for a neat freak).

"The jury thinks Kendall killed his wife because of domestic affairs." James blunts quickly in one short breath.

"What!" Logan spits his food across the road, nearly five feet in front of him. "The whole trial is basically dead if they think that! I was hoping the good new is the jury fell for you plan."

"Actually the good new is Kendall is gay." James chuckles awkwardly.

Logan stares at him, teeth gritting, eyes twitching, hands juicing the dry sandwich and face boiling red. "What the-"

"No swearing Logan. We are at a kiddy park."

"The AHH! The good new is that I was in the office!"

"See you covered me and miss the embarrassment. Win-win?"

Logan silently curses and yells in his head. "I am going to need a lawyer."

"And I am a lawyer."

"A lawyer to defend me in a trial of first degree murderer!"

"We are... Oh." James catches wind of Logan's sarcasm. "But then you need a new best friend."

"God James!" He has enough of James' good new-bad new humor. Apparently, it's not that funny. "Fix this. We can't have the jury think poorly of us."

"Yes Logan, whatever you say."

They sit there is silence. It's better to give Logan some time to cool down. "So Logan... I know you are going to hate-"

"You can't date him even if he is gay." Logan anticipates.

Dammit! "But I'll go slowly. I really will. I won't have sex until we win."

"No James. Even a small relationship with the client can cause us to lose the case. And I rather you wait until Kendall is free than have Kendall taken to jail because of you." Logan softly answers with as much compassion as he can muster.

"Dinner." James shouts out. "Just one dinner. Please Logan, I'm begging you. Just one dinner at my house and you can come and invite your friend. Please I really want this." He pouts.

"And the bedroom?"

"Is off limits." James pouts.

Logan shakes his head, folding his arms. "Fine." James throws his arms in the air, mouthing yes. "Only dinner and I am coming."

"Thank you, thank you-"

"Enough James! I don't want another headache." Logan laughs.

"Ok then why don't you talk about your night withhhh..."

"Carlos." Logan lights up saying his name. "Sadly, he wasn't working yesterday so I talked with Stacy."

"Stacy? That's weird. You didn't like her on the trial." James states, remembering how coldly Logan acted to her when he learned she is a stripper.

"Actually we became pretty cool friends."

"So her and you ... So you're-"

"I'm still gay." Logan monotonously answers with an annoyed look on his face. Moments like these are why Logan needs new friends... And these moments happens at least once a day. "I still am in love with Carlos."

"That's cool." James sighs.

"Wait, what?" Logan snaps at him. "I just said the L word and you're not riding me?"

James shrugs, giving an "I don't care" feel. Then suddenly James focuses his eyes on a person across the park in front of them. "I can't tell you not to love a whore if I might like a client more than like too."

"Thanks James... Wait a minute, Carlos is not a whore."

"Yes he is. Look Logan." James grabs Logan's head and turns it to the Latino in their view.

"So, it is Carlos. He is so cute isn't he?" Logan says dreamily. "I love his hair, that tight red shirt, his smile, his... what the fuck!" Logan shouts, jumping off the wooden bench.

"Logan, stop!" James pulls him back, holding him down.

"What the fuck!" Logan yells, disregarding the kids around him. He turns a darker, deeper blood red watching the "what he thought is the love of his life" locking lips with someone else. "Who is the fucking bastard he's kissing?"

Wow, when Logan is mad, there is no stopping the foul language slipping through his mouth. "Logan, we have to stay quiet or they will hear us."

Logan stops thrashing in James' arms, panting heavily. He glares at the man pulling away, revealing a smile on Carlos' face. He may not be the best lip reader but he knows Carlos is saying I love you. "Who the fuck does he think he is?" Logan begins to break as he watches Carlos swinging locked hands with the older man. "Who does he think he is?" He repeats painfully.

"Sorry Logan." James rubs his back. Déjà Vu, again. First he comforts Kendall, now Logan. Life is getting more and more depressing. "Remember what I said? A whore is always a whore. Just move on."

"No." Logan cries. "Who the-"

"Logan I get it. Stop cursing. The Logan before dating that loser never curses." James scolds him. "Just move on Logan. Carlos isn't worth it after that."

"I don't want to move on." Logan wipes his tears, submitting to his devious demeanor. He never found a need to be evil (outside the court) but watching Carlos openly, publicly play with his heart, the steaming lawyer will get dirty. "I want payback."

"And how are going to do that?" James asks slightly intrigued. He gains pleasure at the worst situations.

"You owe me a favor." Logan smirks. "And I plan to make his night a night he will never forget."

* * *

><p>... Evil Logan is... interesting to write. Logan is never evil or devious so... lol. I hope you like my bit of law writing. I hope it is ok. If there is anything wrongillogical about the trial, pm me. I hate to write something that is against the law system in a lawyer story.

Again thanks for the reviews, favorites and alerts. But if you want to make me happy, read the two stories that inspired this story. That would make me really happy, like GLEE happy lol :D.

Again, I can't update as I will be in Disney World. Lol Finally, I get to fulfill the American dream lol XDXD.

Please review :).


	5. Sham & Mistrust

Happy birthday **BigFan4242**! I love her. Her cargans are one of the first cargan stories I read before I started mine, even before I started reviewing. She is boss with cargan :). Go read her stories. =]

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>_ham_ **&** **M**_istrust_

Logan returns to the Gentleman's Club, James' briefcase in hand and a smirk on his face. He struts through the door with vigor in his eyes as if he owns the place. The normal, boring Logan would have cowered to a corner to wait for the Latino to come to him but tonight is different. Tonight is a night for revenge.

"Do you want a dance?" The same girl asks for the third day in a row. This is the first time Logan notices her scarlet lips, shark skin eye shadow and blue contacts. He would never care to look at any of the workers here in the eye but tonight, Logan is the big man.

"Nah sexy, but save that ass for me one day." He winks, leaving the girl confused in deep thought of how a gentleman can turn a full 180 into an asshole in one day.

"Logan!" Logan looks at the manager behind the counter, giving her a wave of his hand. "Come over!" She shouts over the roaring, meaningless music of la la la and down down down. Logan taps his foot once, actually enjoying the beat (for once) before making his way to the bar.

"Hi Stacy. Is-"

"Yep." She anticipates his question, pointing to a fully clothed Latino innocently playing with a tall glass three tables away. Logan looks at him, thinking about tonight's activity. He focuses on Carlos' wet eyes, the slight tint on his cheek and the jutted lips. A face no older than five years is how Logan would describe the Latino's profile.

"Carlos, he's here!" Stacy yells, catching the dancer's attention. His ears twitch at her voice and a smile grows on his lips. "Here Logan, a coke no jack or rum or gin on the house." She winks as Carlos quickly springs to them.

"Hi Logie!" He jumps on the lawyer, hands tightly encasing him in a hug. "I miss you."

"I… miss you too." Logan hesitates. The sweet scent of the raven locks invades his nose, enticing him.

"Ok Logie." She snickers at the name. "I put your credit card info through. You guys can leave whenever you want."

"Wait, Stacy." He tries to call as Carlos tightens his hold, pressing their bodies even closer. _Why is Carlos acting so affectionately toward me? He's just doing this for the money. He's a whore after all._ Logan thinks, waiting for Stacy to return. "I didn't give you my credit card yet."

"Don't worry, I have you on record." Stacy answers noticing a blank look on his face. "We don't steal money Logan. We do it to ensure if one of the dancer is mistreated, the credit card and the user is black listed and is never allowed back. It's to protect the dancer."

Ironic isn't it for her to explain as if she knows what Logan plans?

"Don't worry, Logan. Holding the credit card ensures Carlos will never go to another asshole and only for you. I know how much you love him." She gives a final wink before return to her job.

"Bye Stacy!" Carlos chirps, waving his fully extended arm like a kid in preschool. Logan blushes, thinking why he would even think about defacing the kid. "I love you, Stacy."

And then everything rushes back. The stupid L word. The fucking stupid L word! Pictures of Carlos and the man in the park blast through Logan's head. With every still shot of the couple, Logan gets more and more enraged; the reason why blinds his mind.

"Logie?" Standing up, Carlos swings their hands exuding pure cuteness. He is good at manipulating people isn't he? "Ready to go?" He sweetly asks, not a seductive sound laced in the question, just innocence and sham and God he is a whore using Logan's love, no not love, attraction for childish, big dimple men. Carlos is a good prostitute. No wonder he is charging so much. Well two can play that game. Logan plans to get his money's worth.

"More than you'll ever think."

**At Logan's apartment**

"So Logie, what do you want to do?" Carlos watches Logan do his nightly routine. "I was thinking we watch a movie or a dinner. I know a good restaurant." He sings, beaming at Logan with that fake smile as if they are in a normal non-sexual relationship.

_He doesn't love you. He just wants your money and apparently a dinner at a nice restaurant. What a gold digging whore! _"Actually, I was thinking … nahh, you wouldn't want to."

"What Logie? Anything." Carlos asks, pouting.

"I was thinking we can have sex and then do all that fun stuff but never mind. I know you don't like-"

"Say no more, Logie." Carlos hugs Logan quickly. "If you want sex, we can have sex." He skips down the hall into the bedroom.

Wow, this is easier that Logan thinks. He thinks Carlos would be reluctant to have sex but this just makes revenge so much more trouble-free. Logan chuckles, the same chuckle he gives to the losing side, which is never his side, after winning lawsuits. "Don't forget to take off your clothes quickly and lay on the bed. The faster we do it the faster we can get that dinner." Logan yells, assorting through James' fun filled bag.

"Are you sure? We can go slowly if you want to. I want you to have fun." Carlos' voice resonates through the hall as Logan organizes the contents.

"Don't worry Carlos. I will have fun."

Logan walks into the room, a smile on his face. He marvels at the beautiful body lying on the bed. Everything he dreams and remembers is right there for him. The toned legs, the lively member resting against his pelvis, his folded hands on those rock abs, the godly biceps and pecs, and last but not least, the adorable, dimpled face. Everything on that bed is perfect. "Well Logie?" Carlos pats the empty spot on the bed. "What do you want to do?"

It just gets easier and easier. It literally is taking candy from a baby... named Carlos. "Close your eyes and puts your hands above your head."

Carlos pouts but follows the directions anyways.

_Click!_

"What?" Carlos whispers, slowly opening his eyes to the cold, constricting feeling on his wrists. He wiggles, eyes on the handcuffs securing him to the head board. "What are you doing, Logie?"

Don't worry Carlos." Logan clips on a bar between Carlos' ankles, spreading the caramel, tone legs apart. "I want to try something and I think you'll like it."

Carlos pouts with his watery eyes. "I-I don't know Logie." The unsure stutter returns. _No! Carlos will not control me with his cuteness again! Tonight is my night!_

"Do you trust me?" Logan asks, peeling his clothes off. Carlos watches the articles flying off the pale body in front of him, thinking Logan won't hurt him. Getting a nod, Logan smiles as he sits on the hard abs. "Good Carlos. You won't regret it." Logan rustles through the black bag pulling out his next toy.

"N-no Logie." Carlos cries, his voice cracks seeing the next toy. "Please Logie. I don't like that one." He winces like a child. That won't work this time.

"Do you trust me?" Logan repeats in his lawyer voice. He knows Carlos would submit to an authoritative voice. If Carlos knows how to manipulate Logan with a baby voice, why can't Logan use his lawyer voice on Carlos?

"I do but-"

"No but Carlos. If you trust me, you would wear it." Logan holds the toy inches away from his face. Carlos reluctantly nods, a tear rolls down his face. Logan wipes it and gentle place a kiss on the wet cheek. "That's a good boy."

Carlos opens his mouth, clamping down his eye lids. Slowly, a plastic ball enters Carlos' mouth and a connecting leather band wraps around his cheeks holding the gag in place. Carlos hates this toy. To stop his voice is the same as killing him.

Logan bends down, kissing his temple before Carlos gradually opens his eyes. "Good boy." He babies, fingering laps around Carlos' nipples. "You know you should not trust everything I say."

Carlos chucks his head to Logan' blunt statement. Then he squirms, his whole body thrashing and kicking. Unfortunately with the handcuffs, the spreaders on his ankles, and Logan sitting on his body, he can't escape what Logan has next for Carlos.

"Did you know they make twelve inch dildos?" Logan nonchalantly asks, pulling out a ruler long metal rod. Carlos tries to wiggle away unsuccessfully. "What's that Carlos?" Logan places his hand behind his ear, pretending to magnifying Carlos' mumbles but with the gag tightly in place, Carlos can't speak coherent words. "You want it up your ass? What a fucking whore but if you say so..."

Carlos screams, tears streaming down his shaking face through closed eyelids. The sharp pain shoots up his small body causing Carlos to struggle painfully.

"You're a horrible escort Carlos." Logan forces the rod up Carlos' unprepared hole. "There is at least two inches of the dildo sticking out. I bet I can change that." Carlos wails as Logan digs deeper in his body, certain he is physically bleeding inside.

"Good job Carlos." Logan uses his baby voice again. "You deserve a treat." He flips over, pulling out a remote from the bag. A smirk grows on his face. "You trust me now?" Logan taunts, pressing the number five on the device.

Carlos squirms compulsively, wincing at the metal rod vibrating. He kicks his feet up trying to slip the pain causing toy out but nothing helps.

"Oh, I forgot something." Logan grabs an elastic ring from the bag after noticing Carlos' twitching member bouncing up and down, more aroused than Carlos is portraying. "I wouldn't want you to cum early." Logan states, slipping the rubber ring around Carlos' dick. "Now you won't dirty my ass with your filthy cum. I don't want Carlos juice up my ass." Logan adds, grabbing a bottle of lube.

Carlos opens his eyes, watching the lawyer lather his red, constricted penis with the cold liquid. "Please stop Logie." He tries to say but only mumbles got past the ball.

"Shut the fuck up!" Logan grabs the remote, cranking it up to six. Carlos cries loudly as the rod vibrates faster. "Shut up!" Logan dials it to seven. "If I hear your incessant crying, I would crank it to ten. So shut up, you fucking whore." Logan shouts, throwing the control on Carlos' chest before positioning himself above Carlos' member.

Flinching and wincing, Carlos whimpers as Logan rides his overtly aroused rod like a toy. Short, silent moans escape the pink lips against his will. More and more pain surges through his body rather than the pleasure he used to get from their other two times.

"If you do what I say, I will remove the ball gag." Logan barters, sitting fully with his cheeks on Carlos' hips. Carlos slowly opens his tear filled eyes; a blurry brunette coming into his vision as Logan's words resonate in his head. "Will you do everything I tell you to do?"

Carlos nods his head anxiously. He will do anything to remove the restraint from his mouth. Panting, Carlos breathes through his mouth as if it is a new, wonderful sensation.

"Say you love me." Logan commands, bouncing up and down at a relaxing pace. "Say it!"

"I love you." Carlos furrows, repeating the request.

"Say it again!"

"I love you, Logie."

Logan bobs a bit faster, shutting his eyes from seeing Carlos' face. _He is lying! There is no way he can say those three words with that unadulterated innocent voice and mean it!_ Logan groans and prepares his hand in the air. "You fucking whore!" He screams as he swings his open palm across Carlos' tan cheeks. An astonished expression hides behind the red hand printed. "Say you only love me!" Logan practically jumps up and down.

"Logie, stop it. I'm going to explode if you jump like that. Please take off the ring."

"That is not what I said!" Logan slaps him again, grabbing the control off the sweaty chest. "Say you only love me!" He cries, turning the dial to eight.

Carlos cringes, gritting his teeth. "I only love you." He hisses through his teeth. The increased sensation becomes harder to bare.

"You're lying. Say it again." Logan tosses the machine to the side, stoking his own member to his bouncing wave.

"I only love you, Logie." Carlos cries, stuttering his words. He curls his toes and pulls the handcuff, taking in the pain to distract him from the pulsing stick inside him. "Please let me cum."

"Tell me you don't have a boyfriend." Logan blurts, erratically bouncing as he ignores Carlos' request. "Tell me you want me to be your boyfriend."

"Logan." Carlos sternly says with sorrowful eyes. "I can't-"

"Wrong answer!" Logan reach for the remote, pressing ten so hard, a crack is heard. Carlos screams, pulling the handcuff harder to avert his attention from the full force. "Say it!"

"I want you to be my boyfriend."

"Tell me you love me!"

"I love you." Carlos whispers faintly.

Logan groans, spewing his cum over Carlos chest. He heaves, trembling as each rope emits from his body. "Fucking liar." Logan murmurs as he falls off the side.

"Logie!" Carlos yells at the fallen boy. "Are you ok?" He musters the words, the pain in his bottom in the back of his mind.

Logan sighs and wipes his forehead before jumping off the bed to his closet.

"Logie?" Carlos calls, watching Logan limping to grab a robe.

"Shut up Carlos." Logan throws the long robe over his body. He grabs the book on the nightstand and returns to the empty spot on the bed. A confused look etches on Carlos' face as he stares at Logan reading what seems to be a law dictionary.

"Logie, are we done?" Carlos asks. Logan comfortably crosses his legs, lying against the dashboard.

"Umm… no." Logan apathetically answers. He licks one of his fingers, coating it with his saliva. "Logie stop, please." Carlos cries as Logan plays with his nipple; rubbing circles, pinching and pressing, anything arousing, Logan was doing it. "Logie, my dick is going to explode. Please, let me cum. I love you."

"No." Logan answers quickly. "You don't love me."

"I love you. I love only you. I don't have a boyfriend. I want you to be my boyfriend!" Carlos desperately cries everything Logan commanded him to say.

"Fine." Logan sighs, unlocking the handcuffs. Carlos' hands drop as if they are ton bricks. "Go fuck yourself."

Carlos rolls to the side to pulls the ring off and strokes his hard dick. "Logie!" He cries as he shoots his load on the floor.

Logan scrunches his eyebrows at Carlos moaning his name. _Why is he moaning my name? He should be saying Bob, or Shane, or fucking HO IN THE PARK!_ Logan shakes his head of thoughts of Carlos loving him. He grabs the controller and turns it off.

Carlos' heaving body slowly calms down as Logan unlocks the bar between his ankles and gradually pulls the ruler out. Logan quickly throws the twelve inch cylinder across the room. He doesn't want Carlos to see the blood dripping from the end of the stick.

"Thank you Logie." Carlos sweetly says as he turns around to face him on the bed.

"Whatever." Logan returns to his relaxed position on the bed and reads his book. "What are you doing?" He angrily asks as Carlos spoons his body. Not going to lie, but feeling Carlos affectionately nuzzling against his satin covered body feels good.

"Giving you a hug." He purrs, his blood red dimple pressing against Logan's chest.

Logan blushes, rationalizing why Carlos would act this way. There are so many sources of pain on his body. The last thing he should be doing is pressing all those spots against Logan.

"Get off!" Logan pushes Carlos' chest. "I don't want your hugs." He harshly speaks.

"Are we still role playing?" Carlos asks innocently. Logan stares at him as if he is crazy. _Carlos thought I was "playing" the whole time? _Logan thinks.

"Are you stupid or just a really good whore?" Logan crassly asks. "Because really, it is getting on my nerves."

"Umm sorry Logie. I don't know how to play S&M well."

"AR!" Logan pulls his short hair furiously. "We are not playing a game! I fucking raped you. Get it? I raped and tortured you."

"Master-"

"Stop!" Logan cuts him off. "This 'game' is real. I wanted to hurt you. So get it through your thick skull. I hate you and want you to be in as much pain as possible."

Carlos looks at him with an "I can't believe it" look painted on his face. "But you love me. Why?" He cries, watching Logan shakes his head.

"I hate you. I never loved you so get out of my house. I had my fun so get out!" Logan yells, pointing to the door.

Frantically, Carlos stumbles, grabbing the clothes on the floor as he dashes to the doorway. "Why?" Carlos lingers at the door, looking back with his puppy eyes.

"Does it matter? I had my fun. You're a whore. You got paid. Does it matter?"

"You told me never to say that word."

"I said whore all night long."

"I thought we were playing when you said it."

"Well now you know I meant it. You are a whore and I am done." Logan returns to pretending to read. "You can leave now." He says with his eyes glues to the book.

"I thought you love me." Carlos' voice cracks.

"There is no point loving a whore."

"Stop calling me that!" Carlos stands up for himself. "I am not a whore."

"Tell that to your boyfriend. I bet he thinks you're a whore with all the sex you have every night."

"What boyfriend? I don't have one."

"See, you are a lying whore!" Logan throws his book, a loud crash echos as it contacts the wall. "I saw you in the park today kissing and telling another guy what you're supposed to be telling me!" Logan fists the bed sheets.

"Oh." Carlos sounds inaudibly, his eyes drops to the floor.

"Liar." Logan huffs, crossing his arms. "James is right. Once a whore, always a whore."

"He is not my boyfriend." Carlos whispers.

"Right. I bet you kiss every guy you meet I mean you are an escort. I should have expected it."

"He isn't my boyfriend." Carlos repeats. "Why do you care so much? You just broke my body. Why do you care if I have a boyfriend?"

"Because I want you to be mine!" Logan exclaims "I wanted to save you because I like you but you love someone else so... you're someone else's problem. Go to your prince and leave. I don't need you." Logan bites his bottom lip, holding back his emotion.

"I needed you." Carlos cries softly. "I needed you. I thought you'll be my prince to save me from this world. That's why I don't care if you break my body. I trusted you."

"I guess you trusted the wrong person. I hope you enjoyed the roughest sex you will ever get."

Carlos shakes his head. "That guy in the park has done worst." Carlos cries. "And he isn't my boyfriend. I rather have you than him any night because… I thought you're special. And I like you." Carlos turns and finally walks out of the house not caring if his is naked or soiled. Losing Logan is worst than all the staring, judgmental face in the street.

Logan sinks in his bed, waiting for the sound of the door closing. "He's a liar. He doesn't want me. He can just go back to whatever that guy is." He cries. "Beside he is a prostitute and I am a lawyer. He is stupid and I am smart...

"So why can't I stop thinking about him?"

* * *

><p>The chapter is meh. I hate dominant Logan lol. Carlos is too strong for Logan to dominate ;) but I guess Carlos angst is fun sometime. So this chapter is hard to write. And the ending is... Sigh.<p>

I hope everyone got the title. **S&M **lol so corny, but I am proud of it XD.

Next chapter is more kames-ish. I just have figure out how to spice it up XD.

Please review :).


	6. Lawyers Lie Badly

Sorry for the late update. School, blah and stuff lol. But I hope you like this transitional chapter. And thank you **EGBW13** for your help with the chapter. I had major writer's block.

* * *

><p><strong>Lawyers lie badly<br>**

A tense silence breathes over the office, making the afternoon meeting more and more awkward by the second (and it's only been twenty minutes). Both parties sit, noses pressing into separate files with their minds wandering in opposite directions. The nervous client, without an ounce of legal knowledge, concentrates on proving the world wrong while the actual Lawyer (albeit, without an ounce of legal knowledge either) wonders if blonde hockey players rather take or give… or what's for dinner. As productive as the lawyer's past meetings are, this is not joining that list any time soon.

"James?" Kendall calls for the fourth time, noticing a string of saliva dripping from the corner of the brunette's mouth. "Are you even trying?"

"I am the giver and that's final!" He burst out loud, nearly flipping backward in his leather seat. He shifts his gaze around the room, realizing he was imagining Kendall, tied up to a board, arguing about sizes and who gives.

"Gives what?" Kendall's voice is laced with annoyance. "You haven't given anything good except a four hour DVD set of Barney to my daughter to watch."

And that was a good idea; four continuous, uninterrupted hours with Kendall is want James wanted, except he promised not to have sex and Logan took his toys. Why does Logan get to have fun and not James?

'Yoo-hoo? Earth to James?" Kendall waves his hand in front of his face. "Are you even trying?"

_I would be if Logan let me have sex with you._ "Um, yea. I think I have something. Just give me a minute."

Kendall groans, stretching his face as if physically wiping his face will peel off the stress. "Where is your partner?"

"For the last time, I don't have a partner or a boyfriend! I am available!" James exclaims.

"No, your lawyer partner!" Kendall crosses his arms, not happy about his wasteful afternoon. "Geez, what is wrong with you?"

_Pent up sexual frustration and an X sign on the hot blonde in front of me._ "Logan is having problems and he isn't good at solving these types of issues, if you get what I mean." He ignores the second question; no need telling him his longer than four hour fantasies.

"I wonder how you are both Harvard law grads. There is no way Logan, who is never here, is a 4.0 student and you, well obviously something happened."

"How dare you!" He yells feeling insulted. Logan is the smartest nerd in the world and based on merits and intelligence alone, he deserves a 4.0 in Harvard. James on the other hand, slept with three professors and the chairman, proving social network is the key to social and educational progress. "We are smart people and we never lost a case. You're luck to have us or even just one of us."

Kendall shakes his head unsure of the "blessing" he receive from hiring them. "Just get to work."

James sighs and returns to the file, hoping something pops out, screaming "To win, press here" or "Logan is stupid, sex with Kendall is good." James' mind is unpredictable.

"Hee-hee." Kendall giggles, a blush forming on his cheek as he uncomfortably wiggles in his seat. James questioningly looks at him as if Kendall is mentally ill. One minute he is angry, the next he is giggling.

Unexpectedly, Kendall giggles again. "Stop it James!" James shoots his head up. "Stop touching my legs with your shoe. I'm ticklish."

James's mouth drops. A valuable information falls from Kendall's mouth, filling James' fetish for tickling hot men. A smirk grows on James deviously as he slips off his shoe. _Logan didn't say he can't tickle him_.

James slowly slides his silk covered foot up the opening of Kendall's pant at his ankle. "Stop it James!" He commands, uneasily twisting in his seat.

"Break time!" James yells, gliding the foot up Kendall's leg. Pass the shin and contacting his knee, Kendall's voice gets raspy. Strings of sounds replace his angry tone. His hands hide under the table, fisting the cushion he's sitting on. "Ja-Ja-James."

James smirks at his control. _Finally!_ He straightens his leg, resting his foot between Kendall's hands. Slow hisses slips from the blonde's lips as five toes play around Kendall's large one.

"James! Stop it!" Kendall screams, slamming the table with his fist and unexpectedly knocking the full cup of coffee on his lap. "AHHHH FUCK!" He jumps up, unzipping his pant and patting the burning erection.

"I can help." James hops over the table, flying on top of Kendall.

"Get off me!" Kendall struggles with James pinning him down. "Don't touch me!"

"Let me blow you." James peels away his hands, pulling the pant down. Kendall thrashes, flailing his legs. "Stop moving so I can blow you!"

"Do you know how dirty you sound?" Kendall unsuccessful pushes James off. "And stop touching it!"

"If I don't blow it, it will scar." James lies. The coffee's been sitting there for an hour but it is a perfect excuse for a blow job. "I don't want my client to have a messed up nine inch dick."

"How the fuck you know my length?" Kendall quickly covers his crotch with his hand again.

"That's not important." James effectively removes Kendall's hand. He lowers his head as Kendall blushes, submiting to James' way.

"Diamond!" _Dammit!_ James screams in his head as the voice echoes in the room. He grits his teeth and shoots his head at the face the voice belongs to, his ill timing boss.

Mr. Griffin mouths the word now, tapping his foot. James pulls up Kendall's pant and stomps out of the room. He closes the door behind him, following the boss to the corner.

"Yes, Mr. Griffin." He says annoyed and pissed off.

"What are you doing to Mr. Knight's penis?" He crosses his arms.

Reaching his boiling point of sexual frustration, James thinks of ways to annoy his boss. "Well when a man fancies another man so very, VERY much, he gives him a-"

"I don't need the detail, Mr. Diamond, just like how you seemingly don't need this job." He threatens, calming down the enraged brunette.

"Yes sir. I will not have sex with him." _Why is everyone against letting me have my way with the hockey player?_ Mr. Griffin shakes his head and leans over James' ear.

"Give Logan this one. The poor kid needs to get a boyfriend." He whispers, reminding James of his earlier lie. _Dammit!_ _This is why you don't lie but lying is so much fun._ "It's so sad that you're stealing your best friend's chance of finding normal love. I bet that kid is going to end with a hooker." What a cruel case of irony?

"Yes, sir. But don't worry. Logan gave my permission to sex him up." James adds. Why not make another lie to cover the last lie? "And I promised to test the waters before letting Logan jump in you know, I can't let Logan date a bad person. What if Kendall is a whore or a hooker?" Ironically, Logan is into that kind of guys or just one guy.

"You are a good friend." He pats James' shoulder, affirming James' incredible acting and lie making abilities. "Go test him but don't let it interfere with the case. The firm needs to win this." He ends, walking back to his office.

James smiles and sighs in relief with his hand over his chest. "I should be an actor or a model. I think they get paid more."

Walking back into the room, James catches Kendall blushing with his face planted in the folder again.

"How is it… down there?" James peeks at the blonde's pelvis, noticing how his legs are crossed, barricading it from a tempted brunette's mouth.

"Dry." He mumbles.

"That's good. Hey… I didn't mean anything sexual back there. I just wanted to help, you know, be a good lawyer." James acts, rubbing his neck.

"You are a good lawyer, not a smart lawyer but a good lawyer." Kendall sighs, looking over his folder.

"What is that supposed to mean?" James snaps. "I am a smart lawyer. Just because I failed in court doesn't-"

"You didn't fail in court." He tries to pacify the lawyer. Apparently, James is a pretty hot head guy, Kendall infers. "You were really good in court. You're an excellent liar."

"Oh. Why thank you." James smiles, returning to the files scattered on the table. "I am a pretty good liar."

"But you got to stop lying outside the court."

Furrowing his brows, James freezes. "I don't lie outside."

"I know you're trying to have sex with me."

"Psh, I don't know what you are talking about." He pushes his rolling, leather chair back, folding his arms.

"Your voice cracks. Your eyes shift. And your emotions go extreme." Kendall lists his observations. "You did this in the courtroom when you lied about Logan and here. So I know you're lying now."

James thinks it over, never realizing his instinctual habits. Lying is second nature to him, so being so used to lying, all the norms just goes unnoticed. And how is the athlete so smart? Probably because he to be being the captain and manager and stuff. "I don't do that stuff."

"Your voice just cracked and you rolled your eyes again." Kendall points his finger. "Admit it, you were lying."

"Fine! I was lying! I wanted to give you an 'unintentional' blow job. God, detective Kendall." James slams his arms on the table, his hair falling over his face.

"James… I'm not ready to jump into a sexual relationship." Kendall confesses softly.

"Who said I want a sexual relationship?" He shouts, feeling accused.

"I just got out of a horrible relationship and the last thing I want is a guy shoving me on his cock."

Who said I want to have sex with you, now?" James continues. "I can get anyone I want in bed."

"And I just want someone to be my boyfriend first." Kendall raises his voice to match James. "I want to date a guy first before jumping in bed. Did you know I had sex with Jo without dating first and I got stuck with her?" James shakes his head. "She got pregnant and I was forced to marry her and for a huge part of my life, I was miserable. I was stuck in a marriage I wanted nothing of except for the wonderful daughter I love so much, but I was stuck." He cries into his palms.

James turns away, guilt written on his face, thinking about what a jerky douche bag he is since the case started. Well even before the case, James pined over pictures of the boy, rummaging around the internet for scandalous picture of the blonde in Speedo, which he found one (it is blown up and hanging in his bedroom). And trying to force Kendall into sex now, what more of a pig can James be?

"Do you want to go to dinner?" He shyly asks, pulling his chair back to the table.

"What?" Kendall sniffles, titling his head to meet James' pink tinted face.

"Do you want to go to dinner?" He repeats feeling a bit embarrassed.

"I don't have a sitter for Katelyn-"

"We are having dinner at my house." James commands more than offers. "We can escape the people and just have dinner at my house and if anything happens, you and Katelyn can sleep over, as in just sleeping." He empathizes, not wanting to give a bad connotation.

"Umm, I don't think that is a good idea, James." He murmurs.

"Why not? I am asking you on a date, a sexless date." He rationalizes. "Come on Knight. You said to take it slow and go on a date first. And a dinner at my house with your daughter and my weirdo, anal, fun sucking, cock blocking, LAW partner will be extreme slow. Just say yes."

Kendall chuckles and wipes his eyes. "Fine, it's a date."

**James' House**

"Wow, daddy!" Katelyn tugs his father's shirt as her eyes are overly stimulated by James' lavished home. Until like Logan's small, quaint home, James loves to go big, literally. The grand foyer is designed with Renaissance themes of floating angels and nude human bodies (with heavenly leaves covering certain parts) enjoying themselves in the natural background. The sky high ceilings are cream colored with a single hanging chandler dimly lighting the stairs and the windows are just as high, lavished with musky charcoal black steel frames. This is completely different from Logan's home and a thousand times more expensive.

"Can I? Can I?" She bounces up and down, holding her blanket in one hand. "Please."

"Honey." He bends down, mirroring her pout. "It's rude to go exploring in a stranger's home."

"Nah it's ok. Just call me papa James." James flashes a smile. Katelyn jumps from her father to James' arm before dashing down the hallway. "To the left is the bouncy castle room." James yells, a gleeful shriek echoes back. He turns around, looking at a scowl on Kendall's face. "What did I do?"

"If my daughter learns bad behavior from you, this date is over." He taunts.

"Don't worry I won't do anything bad to her, I promise. You… I can't make the same promise." James jokes, skipping, two at a time, up the stairs. "Hurry up! I'm going to need helping making the dinosaurs and fairy shape chicken nuggets.

Kendall squints his eyes, hearing another shriek down the hall after James reports the menu. How does his daughter hear James rooms away but not hear Kendall's shout time for bed in the same room, beats him. He sighs and chases James, jumping two by two.

"I'm telling you, you need to add more basil." Kendall critiques, throwing a couple more leaves of the herb into the saucepan. James grabs his wrist, fighting back. "I'm telling you James, the sauce will taste better if you add more basil.

"And who told you that? An unrefined hobo on the street?" James mumbles, Kendall's hand wrapped around his mouth.

"Yes, your mother." Kendall dishes, adding to James' laughter.

James nearly tops over, holding his stomach. "I didn't know white boy had it in him to curse my mom. You will pay for that." James threats, giving Kendall a quick slap across his butt.

"What the!" With his hands rubbing his behind, Kendall jumping around the room.

"That is a little taste for what's to come on our second date." He teases, licking the spoon, seductively. "Yep the sauce is good." He concludes, pouring it into a steel, vintage sauce bowl. Seriously, is there nothing James doesn't have that is high class? "Katie, time for dinner!"

"Oh don't call her that." Kendall flips up. "Since my sis, Katie left to be a manager in New York, calling her that would make her sad."

"Psh, you're just imagining things." James flicks his hair confidently. He calls her again.

"Papa James, I don't… fairy nuggets!" She runs to one of the seats and grabs all the crowns and wands. Kendall angrily stares at James.

"What Kendy?" The daughter laughs at the nickname. "She doesn't mind if I call her Katie."

She shakes her head, a fork and spoon in each of her hands as she waits for the sauce.

Kendall huffs, taking the seat across James. "Not even two hours yet, and you made her throw her manners out the window."

James laughs. "Believe me, one night with me and you'll throw every single word in the English dictionary out the window." He winks.

"What does he mean, daddy?" She turns her head, seeing her father squirm in the chair, hands covering his groin.

"He means he is a good teacher. Don't say it!" He points at James, anticipating what James would say next. Katelyn, still confused, shakes her head, mouthing "whatever" and continues eating.

"My mouth is sealed." James states. "Around your-"

" Where is Logan?" Kendall yells before James can corrupt his daughter. "Isn't the boring, fun sucking, adult rated blocker supposed to be here?"

"He is running late. Probably yelling at people for j-walking again or at teenagers making out n the park to study instead. You know, boring, nerdy stuff."

"How are you friends with him then?" Kendall asks, popping another piece in his mouth. "He is too clean and proper to be your friend."

"He is. At first I couldn't stand him. Actually, we didn't even know we went to Harvard together until we met at the firm. We really didn't like each other. I practically hated him. It was always 'James you're doing it wrong' or 'stop doing it' or 'don't it on the table, again' or-"

"Yes I get it. You do it a lot." Kendall rolls his eyes.

"Psh, no I don't." James answers modestly, although he takes pride in his sexual records. "But Logan is good person. I almost got fired for you know what with the boss' daughter and when he found out he flipped. He yelled at me and said I was fire but Logan came in and lied, saying he was the one who you know with her."

"And Logan wasn't fired?"

"Well, yes and no. At first he was fired but Mr. Griffin realizes how important Logan is to the firm so Logan was rehired but was made promise to never do that again."

"And by that you mean you never again."

"Psh, please." James scoffs. "Logan promised. I didn't." Kendall rolls his eyes again. "But yea, I didn't do it with her again. After what Logan did for me, I promised Logan if he ever needs help, I'll help him. I owe him a lot and after the years, I grew to love him… like my brother not boyfriend."

"That's cute. Who knew you had a heart?" Kendall laughs as his daughter pats his pants. "What is it, honey?"

"Can I go to the Princess Room?"

"Princess Room?" Kendall looks at James weirdly.

"Go ahead Katie." James gives his permission. She speeds off, throwing her napkin on the floor. "What Kendall. I can't have a princess room and three matching tiara sets? Is it too stereotypical of me to have them?"

"I'm not saying anything." He giggles.

James shakes his head. He pulls out his phone, seeing he just got a text from Logan. "Ok Logan is outside the door."

"Hi James. I brought Pepsi." Logan enters the home, handing his friend the bottle.

"Thanks Logan? You do know-"

"I don't drink, James." He reminds him, copying his usual routine, placing his keys in James' bowl and hanging his jacket in the hallway closet.

James notices the somber, sort of robotic expression on his friend. "But still, a bottle of wine is a typical house warming gift." He tries to alleviate the situation.

"Sorry James! Apparently I am bad at doing the right thing!" He stomps into the dinning room.

"I'm guessing it's the problem you're talking about?" Kendall's head pops out of the foyer. James nods his head. "Do you want me to leave so you can talk to him?"

"I don't think that is a good idea. I kind of got involved and got him into the situation... I think." He rubs the back of his head nervously.

"Let me talk to him then. Maybe that might help." Kendall offers walking down the hallway.

"I guess more wine for me." James sighs, grabs a bottle opener from the closet and goes to wait in the master bedroom.

Kendall enters the room, fixated on the boy playing with a glass of soda. He pities the boy in front. This is the perfect moment for a bottle of wine as wine cures the soul of problems... until the morning but Logan really needs something now.

"Hi. We haven't properly met. I'm-"

"Mr. Kendall Knight." Logan cuts him, staring at the hand extended out for a cordial shake.

"I guess you're Logan Mitchell then." He retracts and sits down on the chair. Logan nods with his finger swirling around the rim of the cup. "So, what is your issue?"

"I don't have any." Logan lies. Kendall sympathetically shakes his head. Apparently both lawyers are liars, well bad liars to Kendall.

"I know you have a problem. So tell me. I am a good listener."

"Law school states never to reveal personal problems as they make the client panick and disbelieve in the lawyer's ability." Logan recites as if he practiced this speech before many times.

"Please, I already disblieve my lawyers." He jokes, pouring himself a glass of the bubbly drink. Logan scowls at him. "James tried to sex me in the office and you're never in court or the office." Logan looks down at the tablecloth embarrassingly. "Please, that ship has sailed but I still think you guys are my best chance at winning this trial. So just tell me your problem."

Hesitatent at first, Logan places the cup to the side and starts talking. "I like this guy and thought he is cheating on me so I had rough... did bad things to him. And now I don't think I can fix what i did."

"Why did you think he is cheating?" Kendall scoots over, comforting the brunette with his hand on his shoulder.

"I saw him kissing another guy in the park but I guess it's typical because he is a prosit... professional dancer." Logan covers. It's bad enough to reveal problems to a client but to tell him that Logan is dating a hooker, that is career suicide.

"First off, I hate prostitutes! I know one and he is leaching off my money and sleeping with my step-brother. I really hate the stupid homeless douche. He needs to get out of my life!" Kendall heaves, panting heavily.

Logan blushes. "Sorry Mr. knight-"

"Kendall. Call me Kendall."

"Ok Kendall but I think I really like him. And I know he is sleeping with other people but I think he likes me too." Logan counters, trying to persuade Kendall of Carlos' good side.

"A whore is always a whore." Logan somberly returns his eyes to the glass. He sounds just like James. Maybe the whole world thinks prostitutes are horrible creatures. "But... if he means this much to you, talk to him." Kendall sighs, remembering he is here to comfort, not to change Logan's mind about these heartless monsters.

"But I don't think he wants to speak to me." Logan cries, holding back his tear. Again, sobbing is a sign of weakness; very bad thing to do in front of a client. "I kind of hurt him really bad as in, I bruised him more than just his feelings."

Kendall sighs in defeat, hearing Logan reject his ideas. "Truthfully, I would congratulate you for bashing the whore but if you like him that much, you have to try and talk to him."

"But-"

"God, just shut up!" Kendall throws his hands up. "Are going to go or not because the longer you wait the better chances he's in bed with someone other then you."

Logan weakly smiles. Maybe Kendall is right. Maybe Carlos will forgive him. "Thanks Kendall and sorry that I am leaving after meeting you for five minutes." He jumps off the chair and grabs his things.

Kendall laughs. "Please, you're barely around anyways. I expected you to leave." Logan returns the chuckle. Next time, Logan definitely has to be in the office with Kendall.

After hearing the door lock clicked, the blonde ventures through the home, looking for James.

"James?" Kendall snickers at the brunette lying on the kitchen counter holding an empty bottle of wine. "Why are you not in your bedroom?"

"Because _hiccup_, you're not in it. You know, I hasn't have kitchen sex." He rolls off the counter, falling on the clean floor and giggling on his side instead of shouting in pain.

"Ok James. You are definitely drunk." Kendall picks James up in his arms. "You need to sleep."

"No I won't sleep with you!"

"Shhh James! My daughter might hear you." Kendall dashes into the closest giant bedroom, hoping it is the master bedroom.

"No! Your daughter should know you're a slutty whore." James sings, waving the bottle. "Don't deny it!" James wraps his arms around Kendall. "You were hitting on my Logan. You and your sexy big hands rocked his shoulders and back. Do you want a room to have sex with him? Because you will need one of my hooker costume and whips."

Kendall laughs, shaking his head. "Yep, James you are definitely drunk."

"No you are drunk! You if were sober, you would know I am better at sex than that 'I only sleep with a hooker' Logan." James squirms in Kendall's arms.

"Go to sleep James."

"No!"

"I'll sleep in your bed with you." Kendall sings, smiling at James' red, pouting face.

"Promise? Pinky, princess Jamies promise?"

"Sure, I guess." Kendall rolls his eye. "Now go to sleep before Logan castrates you for being in bed with me."

"No, I promise to sleep. See sleeping." James pulls Kendall's shirt, laying on his lap.

Kendall smiles, thinking how cute James is when he is not sexual. He brushes his hair, admiring the peaceful body on him, the round lips, the perfect eyebrows and the flawless face.

"Maybe I am falling for you, James."

* * *

><p>Longer chapter without smut lol. Again, thanks <strong>EGBW13<strong> for helping me with the writer's block and giving me the sexy kames idea.

**And I hope everyone is doing well today, 9/11. I remember watching the towers fall early in the morning from my elementary school's window as a fifth grader years ago and I was terrorified. But as cliché as it may sounds, everyone in New York stuck together as a strong family. Now that I am ten years older, I know we are stronger just like a "WAVIN' FLAG."**

Please review. :)


	7. Mistakes, I'm and I made

hotdamncarlospena . tumblr . com /post/10612810486

This blog is killing me. -.- Carlos is TOO sexy covered in slime. I agree with every single comment of ways to clean off the green substance and I know Logan wants to too ;].

* * *

><p><strong>Mistakes, I'm and I made<strong>

Stomping his way through the puddle filled streets after a heavy shower is the least of his worries. Splash after splash dirties his suede shoes and the bottom of his clean pant; there goes his sanity and OCD of being a neat freak but Logan don't care. Kendall is right. He has to try and talk to him. He just hopes Carlos didn't leave the club just yet with another client.

Entering the nightly visited place, Logan treks to the nearby dancer he is greeted every time he came.

"Excuse me." He gets her attention, tapping her exposed shoulder. "Do you know-"

"Asshole!" Without a warning, she slaps Logan across the face, surprising him. "Don't ever touch me or MY friends again!" She yells, striding away on her 6 inch heels. Logan holds his cheek, not really understanding why she got so worked up over a tap. He shakes his head of the thought and starts looking for the dancer on his own.

"P-please sir. You can't touch." Logan turns around to the familiar voice. He sees Carlos straddling a skinny man on one of the vibrating seat with his arms behind his head and his pelvis pinned on to the man's lap.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." The client blushes, probably his first time in the club doing this. "It's just you're so beautiful and everything. I just forgot about the rules and the world."

"S-sorry."

"No, it is not your fault. You're just too good for your own kind." Carlos smiles at him.

"Carlos!" Logan calls, running over to them. "I've been looking for you." Logan adds, extending his hand to the dancer.

Carlos shakes his head fearfully and buries it into the client's neck. His arms rope around the skinny man's body, avoiding Logan's gaze. The man happily accepts Carlos' advances or what seem to be advances and cups his hands on Carlos' behind.

"You are not allowed to touch the dancer!" Logan peels Carlos off the man, pulling the Latino to his side, angering the client.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" The towering, tall man pushes Logan back, stepping in front of Carlos as if he is protecting him. Carlos steps back, hiding behind the man's body with his arms to his chest.

"I am a lawyer and I will sue your ass." Logan pushes back, ineffectively. The man barely moves.

"For what? You were touching him too I may add and he let me touch him. So don't you dare pretend to be a lawyer with me." He laughs, putting a reassuring hand on Carlos.

"Don't touch him!" Logan rips the hand off Carlos' shoulder, again grabbing Carlos' wrist.

"Hey what is the problem?" The manager yells, eyes widen when she spots Logan. Furiously, she walks over and slaps Logan across the face, harder than the other girl. The client smiles, laughing at Logan's pain. "Who do you think you are, coming in here after what you did?"

"Stacy, I just want to talk to Carlos. I want to tell him-"

Another slap tattoos Logan's face a red hand print. "What an asshole you are?" Stacy yells, not wanting to hear his argument. "I trusted you Logan. I trusted you. I thought you would protect Carlos, treat him like the person that means something but I guess I was wrong." She shakes her head and fishes in her pocket. "Carlos here." She hands him an envelope of money.

"Stacy, I can't-"

"Leave for the night. I don't want you here." Carlos slowly counts the money Five hundred dollars. "That is your tip and I will pay for your fees. You don't deserve what happened last night." She glares at Logan, fury in her fiery eyes. "No one does so I want you to have the night off even if I have to pay for it."

"Stacy." Carlos starts to whimper. "I-I"

"I'll hire him." The client unexpectedly announces. "We won't have sex. We can go to dinner or watch a movie. I don't know what happened but I won't do what that douche bag did to you. You're a special person."

"No, I'll pay for him! Carlos, I really need to talk to you. Just for tonight and I promise I won't bother you ever again." Logan stares at him with his pleading eyes.

"Geez sorry Logan. Your credit card is black listed as of yesterday night." Stacy sings with a smirk on her face. "You don't have money to get dancer #3."

"Wait, he is the douche bag?" The client yells, his hands forming hard fist. "You're the fucking asshole?"

Logan ignores him and pulls out his wallet. "Please Stacy, I have cash. I have eight hundred in cash. Please Stacy just for one night."

"Nine hundred." Stacy states, a plan shimmers in her eyes. Logan smiles at the price. "If you pay nine hundred I will let you have dancer #3."

"Ok. Let me run to the bank in ten minutes." Logan tries to speed but she grabs his hand.

"If you leave, Rob, Robby right?" He nods. "Will take him home." Stacy deviously taunts.

"Than how can I pay if my card is black listed and I can't run to the bank?"

"Well how do we make money?" Stacy smugly points to the beautiful ladies on stage. Logan's jaw drops.

"You can't be serious." He shakes his head.

"Oh I am serious." She throws an arm around Carlos's shoulder. "You mistreated my family, so you better learn what we have to go through every night; taste of your own medicine right, Dr. Asshole?"

"I am not-"

"Going home when him? Ok then. Can I have your credit card, Robby?" Stacy extends her polished hand. Robby fumbles with his pocket, giving just enough time for Logan to lose his sanity and say "I'll do it."

"Do what?" She tortures. "We dance and sing and most importantly, we strip to our panties."

"I'll do all of it, just please." He begs, eyes on the surprised dancer. "Please let me have him."

"Follow me." Stacy walks on the stage, telling everyone to get off. Standing right behind her, Logan listens, fearing at what she is going to announce. "Hello everybody!"

The sea of leather clad men jumps up, clapping their hands. "Guys, sorry. I am not dancing tonight."

"We love you Stacy!" They whine, hearts tattooed hands in the air.

"I love you too." She winks at that the one man in the back, blowing a single kiss, swooning the crowd. "But I have problem, Dr. Mitchell is a whore and he needs one hundred dollar."

"Nothing is free!"

"Exactly." She gives the man the same treatment, blowing a sweet kiss. Stacy was too modest when she said guys like her, they love her. She is James in a woman's body, manipulative and sexy. "That is why Logan here will dance his way to your pockets. What do you think?" The crowd is silent, glaring at Logan as if he is some tenth rate hooker no one wants. "Please guys, for me?" Stacy winks getting them back on their feet. Yep, she is the female equivalent of James. "Thanks so much, guys. Remember he is a bad whore, do what ever you want to him. He'll accept anything." She walks over to Logan.

"Did you have to call me a whore?" He whispers in her ear, handing her his jacket.

"Did you have to call Carlos that?" She retorts, signaling the DJ to start a song. "I hope you learn your lesson." She pushes the lawyer to the center, waiting for the music to begin.

Slowly the syncro beat starts playing. He quickly looks at Stacy, a blush on his face, a victory smirk on her.

_I made it through the wildness. Somehow I make it through._

"Dance white boy!" They taunt, waving singles in the air, further adding to Logan's embarrassment. He never danced in public or even in the bathroom. He is the type to read a book to classical music, so being cornered into this situation is just like committing suicide but if it is his only way to get to Carlos, he'll do it.

Awkwardly with wobbling legs, Logan unbuttons his shirt, touching down his smooth hairless chest.

_Like a virgin. Touch for the very first time._

"F-in tease white boy!" A man screams. "I'll buy your shirt." Logan eyes the twenty in his hand. How desperate is he? Logan slips off his chambray shirt and throws it to the leather clad man. "Crawl for it, bitch!"

Holding back his tears, he drops on his knees, arms stretch in front of him. Slowly, Logan inches to the end of the stage to the man.

"Nope." He retracts the bill from Logan. "You need a drink. Get on your back." Logan shakes his head at the beer in front of him. "Sorry, my money is for the drinkers."

Logan turns his head, eyes begging Carlos to forgive him, to say something, to save him but after what Logan did, he deserves everything coming to him.

_Make me strong, yeah you make me bold._

Rolling on his back, he closes his eyes and opens his mouth. "I'm thirsty." He whispers. The crowd of men smirks; each grabbing a bottle.

"You heard him men! Hose him down!" And together, the surrounding five men douse the shirtless lawyer on the stage, purposely missing his mouth, aiming to soak his body. Roars of laughter and cheers echo in Logan's ear. And just when he is about to cry, he feels bills being stuffed into underwear. He gradually opens his eyes, a peek of a twenty crosses his view being hooked into his brief. Logan flips over back on his knees, staring astonishingly at the one man who paid him one fifth of his needed amount. "There is more if you sell me your pants." He winks as other men yell "oo's" and "ah's."

Logan jumps up and gets into the groove of the song, finally seductively peeling off his clothes. He leans foreword, his behind thrust back and a "come hither and dominate me" expression on his face. Maybe it was the gallon of beer soaked his body, the adrenaline caused by making money dancing or the fact that he is doing this for Carlos, but he doesn't care. Even if his dignity flies out the building, he concentrates on the task because in the end, he wants to have Carlos.

_I'll be yours till the end of time._

The pants fly off and a flutter of singles bounces back on the stage.

"Bend over!" He hears, following by a round of whistles and dog barks. Logan does what he is told and turns around, bending over. Move animalistic sounds over power the music as Logan exposed his clothed ass, money hanging from every hole, like a cheap prostitute. "Tease us white boy."

Logan furrows, dancing around the pole on stage, not knowing what he is doing.

"Show us your package!" A request stabs Logan. He can't do that. He only shown himself to a few people and the only person he will share it with is the man who won't even speak to him. He stares at Carlos, again hoping he will reconsider and stop him from defiling what they have together.

"Do it Doctor!" Logan shakes his head, having enough. Sure he will drink for Carlos. He will strip to his thin white brief for Carlos. He will flirt, sell his dignity for Carlos. But he won't give what is rightfully Carlos' to them. He won't give them what they want because he wants Carlos to have it and only him. Carlos is the one for him.

"Boo!" The crowd yells as the song finally ends "You suck, keep you day job!" The crowd throws his articles back to him. "We don't want your clothes anymore!"

Logan sighs with relief, grabbing his clothes. He runs to Stacy, who is standing next to Carlos. Panting and rushing to put on his clothes, he plucks the various bills hanging on his body.

"That is not enough." Stacy smirks before Logan even hands her the money. "I counted eighty three dollars while you danced." She explains, any hope Logan holds vanishes. "Maybe if you shown your junk like the pathetic whore you are, you would have made a hundred."

Enraged, Logan throws the wad of cash at her. The stack breaks and a rain of dollars cascades to the floor. "Enough Stacy!" Logan screams. "Call me a whore all you want but I won't violate my body to anyone here. It belongs to Carlos!" Logan heaves, full of anger from trying so hard, defacing who he is just for a guy he met less than three days but the thing is, Carlos isn't just a guy. He is Logan's guy.

"We give ourselves everyday, Logan. A whore is-"

"More than just a whore." Logan answers. "A whore is someone down on his luck and is placed in a situation where he is force to do socially unaccepted things." Logan looks at Carlos behind Stacy. "But the thing is, he is just human and is no less than that but to me he worth so much more."

Stacy raises her hand, palm high in the air. Logan flinches, closing his eyes, getting ready for a slap for back sassing her. But unexpectedly, Stacy wraps her arms around him and whispers in his ear. "Treat him right this time."

"You mean it, Stacy!" He shrieks.

"I give you my permission but you still have to ask Carlos first. It's really up to Carlos." She swings around behind Carlos. Carlos tries to stay behind but she gently pushes him foreword to Logan.

"Please Carlos." Logan begs at the head shaking, nervous dancer. He extends his hand to him, pleading for a second change or at least an ear to listen. "I won't do anything to you. I just want to talk and tell you how much you mean to me. Please."

Carlos cowers back, pressing against Stacy. "Just go with him this time, Carlos. Do it for me." Carlos darts his head back and forth between Stacy and Logan, head filled with doubts, mistrust but complete faith in his manager

Carlos nods his head and Logan smiles, finally getting what he wanted. Stacy kisses the top of Carlos' head. "Go get your stuff." She says, watching Carlos walk down the hallway before turning at Logan.

"You better not hurt him, punk!" A stocky man says behind Logan, beating Stacy to the punch and surprising him. Apparently people in the club love to eavesdrop.

"Dancer #3 is a sweet guy." A woman, wearing too much make up says, toasting her appletini. "He is not just an escort, he is-"

"Family." Stacy ends, smiling at Logan. Logan smiles back. Prostitutes are people with family. People who is cared for and worry about in hard time. Logan's glad Carlos has someone like Stacy and the other caring club goers.

"Bye Stacy." Carlos returns, tugging her shirt like a preschooler. She gives him a final hug and whispers something in his ear before releasing him to Logan.

**At Logan's house **

They creep into the familiar home, Logan closing the door for Carlos. "I'm sorry, Carlos." Logan finally says after their short taxi ride, his hands lingering on the lock, eyes on the door knob. "I know I did a lot to you but thank you for coming. I just need to tell you I..." He turns around; Carlos already disappeared from the hallway. "Carlos." He calls, searching his house, ending up in his bedroom.

And there, lying upon the Tempur-Pedic mattress is Carlos naked, arms at his side, a ball gag in his mouth. His clothes are pooled on the floor at the side of the bed. Carlos stares at the ceiling, motionlessly and emotionlessly. Taking a deep breathe, Logan sits by Carlos on the bed, reaching for the toy wrapped around his lips. Quickly, Carlos turns his head, countering every single one of Logan's attempts to remove the silencer.

"Carlos, please don't do this to me." Logan pleads, the toy reminding him what he did to innocent Carlos. Carlos sharply turns his head away from Logan. Giving up, Logan walks around and grabs the dancer's boxer. He slips it up the tan legs with ease; Carlos just watches what he is doing. "I promise I won't do anything to you Carlos. At least now, you won't tempt me." Logan chuckles, unsuccessfully alleviating the tension.

He sighs and sits at the edge of the bed, thinking over what he has to say. "Listen Carlos, I am not asking you to forgive me, I know I wouldn't but I am sorry. I shouldn't have done that to you after everything you done for me." Logan looks back, seeing Carlos facing the wall. "I made a lot of mistakes in my life Carlos but this is the worst one. And that is big coming for me. I am a mistake." Logan twiddles with his finger, a few sniffles escapes his nose.

"You know before meeting you, I hated prostitutes. They ruined my life even before I was born." Logan rubs Carlos' smooth thigh softly, exhaling slowly. "My mom was a prostitute." Logan admits, stealing a glance at Carlos, still facing the wall. "When she was twenty, her parents died in a car crash and they weren't rich to start with and my mom had high educational loans. They were too much for her to handle so she had to find a job and the only job she found was at this dance club but I know what she means." Carlos' thigh twitches, rotating up. "One night she walked home late and a drunken businessman walked up to her and sweet talked her. She told me he danced with her but I know what she meant. He started touching her." Logan fists his hands, unintentionally balling Carlos' skin. "He-he fucking raped my mom just because she is the beautiful dancer from the club as if he owns her. The asshole left my mom on the street." Logan cries, tears trickling down his cheeks.

Suddenly, he feels a pair of hands wrap around his. Turning his hopelessly depressed eyes, he notices Carlos sitting up, his eyes on their adjoined hands. "I'm a bastard, Carlos. A fucking mistake made to make mistakes in a life I wasn't even meant to live." Logan cries. Carlos pulls the lawyer's head to his chest, soaking his tears with his bare body.

"You're not a mistake, Logan." Carlos finally says, the mouth piece gone from his lips. "You're someone down on his luck, making the best of the situation he is thrust into."

"Carlos, did you know I wanted to be a doctor before I decided on being a lawyer?" Logan asking, sitting up, their eyes fix on each other's. "My mom hated me."

"No she doesn't. No mother hates her son."

"Mine did or mine subconsciously did." Logan retorts, his pupils pooling with tears. "Everyday, I would come home and greet her with a kiss but she would hug me. Every time I get a perfect score on a test, she would say 'that's nice.' And everyday I grew older, I notice more and more a grotesque expression on her face every time she looked at me as if she made a mistake, and the consequence is staring back. Every freakin' day!"

"Logie, please don't say that." Carlos begs wrapping his arms around Logan's body, face wet with sympathy. "Mistake or not, unintentionally or not, you were born to be loved."

"No I am not." Logan peels Carlos off. "I am not meant to be alive. That's why I worked so hard to become lawyer. So I can fight one day against prostitution and end it, therefore bastards like me won't be born."

"But I want you to be born." Carlos whispers. "Logie, I know what you are going through."

"Your parent didn't mean to have you too?" Logan gets mad.

"No but I know what you are talking about; a child being born unintentionally but a child born is a child loved. People love you Logan."

"My mom didn't."

"But I do." Carlos confesses, surprising the brunette. He slowly creeps up, taking Logan's lip in a long passionate kiss. "Please Logan, don't think that no one loves you. A mistake is a blessing in disguise. No matter what you did yesterday, I still love you."

Logan smiles, through the cracks of his sobs, hugging the life out of Carlos. "Does that mean you forgive me and you'll be my boyfriend?"

"Logie I forgave you already but." Carlos tilts his head up, a conflicting look on his face. "I can't."

"Why? I promise not to care how many guys you sleep with or how many guys you make out with. As long as I know you're mine, I will treat you as my boyfriend." Logan gives him a quick, reassuring peck. "I will not treat you like that again. I promise you, Carlos."

"Logan." He shakes his head, doubt clouding his eyes. "I love you but I can't treat you like this. I can't say to your face that I love you when I have to lie to someone everyday. I can't treat you like that."

"I don't care Carlos." Logan grabs his shoulders, forcing Carlos to look at him. "You can be with a million guys, but as long as I know you are faithful to me, I am happy."

"You won't be happy Logan. I have problems, mistakes that I can't get you involved with."

"What problem Carlos? What mistakes? I can help." Logan says, his voice getting more and more determined.

Carlos shakes his head, avoiding Logan's begging, desperate eyes. "Logan, please. These are my secrets, parts of my past that can't be shared. Please, let me hold onto to them alone."

Logan, although wanting to further examine, gives up and nods. "One day, will you be mine; hide all your secrets with me?"

For a second Carlos thinks before he nods, resting their foreheads together. "Thank you Logie. One day I'll tell you my problems and my life."

"And be my boyfriend one day?" Logan optimistically asks, a wide smile on his face.

"Sure." He giggles, kissing Logan's cheek. "I love you, Logie."

"I love you too." Logan cups Carlos' cheeks and directs their long kiss to Carlos' lips. "Are you tired?"

"Not really." The dancer answers, questioningly watching Logan strip off his clothes. "Logie, what are you doing?"

"You, perv. I'm taking off my beer stained clothes" Logan laughs, throwing his shirt and pants on the floor. He pushes Carlos' chest down on the bed and slips under the cover with him. "Tonight we are sleeping. I don't care if you want to do it but tonight you are getting a good night's sleep." Logan says, fluffing his pillow, facing the wall.

"Nightie night, Logie." Carlos sings, pushing his body closer, pressing his head on Logan's back and wrapping his arms and legs around Logan's body.

"Night Carlos, but..." Logan starts feeling Carlos pressing his member between Logan's bottom cheeks. "If you want to I am not going to stop you."

"Night Logie." Carlos whispers into Logan's ticklish back, giving and getting a chuckle.

* * *

><p>Yay cargan-ness :). I was planning to add a kames bit but then next chapter would be really short so I figure combine the kames bit with next chapter for a proper length chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter the same.<p>

And, I normally don't advertise my other stories but please read "**A Weed More Tempting than a Rose**." It's a twist on Cargan and Logan/Camille family concept where Logan will not be the only one having an affair. ;]

Please review. :)


	8. In your Arms

Sorry for slower updates. Too many continuing stories and classes. College life sucks. I wish I was in kindergarten again :).

* * *

><p><strong>In your arms<strong>

Stirring in his arms, James sleeps to Kendall happily stoking his fine brown hair. Kendall would never admit it to his face when he is sober but when he is sleeping and intoxicated to the point where memory is distorted, Kendall can fearlessly say it. James Diamond is cute.

His glossy skin shines under the warm lights. His comforting body rivals the softness of the bed. And his breathe exhaling on his lap takes Kendall back to memories of simpler moments where he can go to his mother and she would tell him everything is alright.

And that is probably the only reason why Kendall wants to stay as their client. At first, Logan's incredible winning streak was what caught his eyes but after his flaky attendance, the real and only reason why he stayed is because James makes him comfortable. Again, Kendall would never admit it, knowing it will boost the lawyer's already huge ego but James has this air of carefreeness, something this stressed hockey player needs.

"I suppose you're going to tell me I told you so?" Kendall states, cupping James' warm cheek. "Good thing you're drunk or this would have been embarrassing but yea James. I didn't think getting a blow job from you would be that bad." His cheeks redden at the confession. He shakes the blood from his face. "I can't believe I just said that. You didn't hear that ok James? You are sleeping and you did not hear that I said ok to sex. Ok?"

"Mr. Wild, let me fuck you." James mumbles, sending shivers up Kendall's spine. "Go away Logan. Go back to your stripper. Mr. Sexy-Kendy-Wendy-bear is me sexy time."

"Oh thank god you are still drunk." He sighs in relief, holding his chest. How embarrassing would it be if James heard Kendall wouldn't mind sex after the afternoon speech of going slow? "Who makes these nicknames, Jamie?" Kendall laughs, playing along. He is drunk, might as well have fun.

"Me do. Kendy is sexy time. I want sex." James says in a high pitched tone. Kendall gasps, feeling James wandering his hand over Kendall's groin. "Fuck me hard so I can fuck you harder."

"Are you drunk, James?" Kendall asks, now unsure of the brunette's condition. If this is him drunk, then it is not different from being sober.

"I drink this many bottles." Kendall yelps when James gives his harden member a single forceful squeeze. "You're bigger than Logan but Logan is tiny. I bet logan is no fun in bed." James giggles.

"Jamie. You didn't answer my question. Are you drunk?" Kendall peels off the wrapped hand.

"Kissy-wissy firsty." James commands, in a babying tone. "I want Kendall's lips on my dicky too."

"Oh God. I hope you are drunk James." Kendall jokes. "But I guess a kiss wouldn't be so bad." He states, leaning closer to James' lips, hovering inches above him.

"Daddy?" Kendall shoots up, staring at his daughter at the door. She's rubbing her eyes, holding on a princess doll. "Can we go home? I am tired." She yawns, waddling to her father.

Kendall blushes. She didn't notice. A second later they would have been kissing and ten seconds later, well Kendall doesn't know what would happen then but he is sure it will scar her innocent, virgin mind. "Come here." He pats the open space to his left, opposite of James on his right.

"Ok daddy." She lays onto his lap, her smile squishes on his thigh as she stares at James. "Nightie James." She squeals.

"No!" James pushes Katelyn off Kendall's thigh. "My daddy."

She giggles, climbing back on, thinking this is a game. "No, my daddy." She playfully pushes back, making the lawyer scowl angrily.

"No, my daddy. Only I get to sleep with him."

"I slept with him yesterday." She counters, humming the song "anything you can do, I can do better."

"Honey, James doesn't mean sleeping as ... I mean he means it exactly what you thought." Kendall intervenes badly.

"Mr. James, we can share daddy." She offers in her sweet girly voice.

Silent for a second to think, James opens his dazed, dilated eyes. "Share Kendy? As in a three-"

"No as in a pillow!" Kendall yells, sliding down under the blanket between the two. He quickly pulls the covers over them.

"Light off." James yells, clapping his hands and the room turns pitch black.

"Night daddy and James." She repeats, sliding her arms around Kendall.

Feeling the sheets wrinkling under him, James possessively wraps Kendall with his arms, squeezing tightly as if he senses she is stealing his man. "Night Kendy and daddy stealer."

"Ok, night James, Katelyn." Kendall cuts in before a war starts. Literally in the middle, Kendall wiggles up just enough to pulls his arms out to wrap around both of his huggers' shoulders. First he looks at his daughter, eyes closed, fast asleep. She slightly purrs, her breathing even and melodic. "Good night, princess." Kendall says and kisses her forehead.

He turns his head and jerks back a bit at how close James' face to his. After sighing, Kendall leans foreword, smiling at how beautiful his host is. Even in the darkness, James' face is still something to marvel at.

"Good-" Kendall starts but is cut off by James' lips. A simple kiss. It is a simple, sweet kiss. James pulls back and scoots down, nuzzling his head on Kendall's bicep. Kendall, blushing even more now, frozen at James' token. It wasn't unwanted; Kendall did kiss back but is it too early to jump back in a relationship? He looks down, seeing the head rubbing against him, a purr matching his daughter's. And that is when Kendall feels absolutely comfortable with him; someone Kendall can put his complete trust in. Someone he can fall in love with.

He kisses James' forehead too, whispering "Good night to you too, princess" before drifting into sleep with two incredible people wrapped around him.

**Logan's apartment**

The alarm rings, waking up the man from his slumber. He doesn't mind the horrid, dreadful noise of heavy metal because of the wonderful sleep he had. It was a perfect night. He was in the arms of the one he loves; the one that forgave him.

"Good morning Carlos." Logan turns, propping up on his elbows. His smile drops, noticing his friend left again. It wasn't unpredicted or even unexpected. He just wish Carlos would stay, warming the empty space on the bed. He doesn't have to be in Logan's arms all night long but Logan just wishes to watch the innocent face waking up to the warm glow of the inviting sun.

Logan shakes his head of the hope, knowing he promised Carlos that he will not care. That he will not overreact. It is Carlos' life. His choice and Logan wants to support Carlos as much as he can no matter how hard it is; no matter how many empty mornings he wakes up to. But knowing that doesn't make Logan any happier. To promise Carlos he will be tolerant and to actually be are two different things. How he wishes to be is as easy as saying it.

He sighs, rubbing his once again tired eyes. He looks at the clock again, remembering the court date will be in two hours, giving just enough time to clean the beer smell from his body.

**Courtroom **

Logan slides through the cherry oak wood doors, getting a glimpse of the backs of James and Kendall's heads. He creeps to the front row, right behind his partner. Giving James a simple tap, he asks what's going on.

"We just presented the case that Kendall should only be the one to father his daughter, therefore he can't be in jail." James quickly replies, eying the new witness the district attorney calls. From what James said, Logan completely understands the situation, James' specialty. He is always good at emotionally getting the jury involved. Although it is not ethically a sound way to win a trial, it is a win nonetheless.

"Do you need me to join you in the front?" Logan whispers, seeing a weak, nervous smile on Kendall.

"Nah, I got this." James motions for Logan to sit back and watch. "The day is almost done. The D.A. is presenting one more witness and then we are done for the day."

Logan sighs, maybe his partner is a better lawyer than he thought.

"Can you tell the court your name." The D.A. asks the tall man in the witness seat not much older than Kendall.

He coughs, leaning foreword to the microphone. "I am Dak, Jo Taylor's biological brother. Sorry Kendall. I can't lie to the court." Dak pleads, guilt written on his face. He folds his hands as if he doesn't want to be here.

"You are under oath, Mr. Taylor." Mr. Jones reminds the witness. James scoffs, folding his arms. How can the government be so blood hungry to pin family against each other? And what is Dak's angle? Testifying is optional as stated as in the rights to freedom of speech.

"Mr. Taylor, who do you think is or was a better parent to Katelyn, your sister or the murder? He asks.

"Objection!" Logan jumps instinctively, embarrassing James. "The prosecutor is one, badgering the witness, two, branding the defendant without bases and three, the question is extremely bias as shown that biological connections are more likely to side with each other than with step or outside family members."

"Logan, I got this!" James glares at him. Kendall, less angry than James, nods his head at how technical the other lawyer is. "Sit down, Logan I got this."

Logan blinks, realizing he is not in the front of court where the counsels sit. "Oh sorry." Logan blushes, rubbing the back of his head. "Hehe sorry, I got carried away." Logan awkwardly sits down, trying to blend into the hard seats.

"Mr. Diamond?" The judge calls. "As the front lawyer, would you like to make a call?" He babies him, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, yes. Objection... What he said." James points to Logan, not understanding nor remembering what he said.

"That's fine, your honor." Mr. Jonas says, clearing his throat. "Mr. Taylor, do you think Kendall is most likely the killer of your sister?"

Pouting with his eyes, Dak mentally apologizes. "Yes, I do." He whispers even though the microphone magnifies his voice.

"Why?"

"Because he threatened to kill her during their last fight. I was scared. I love Kendall and he is a good brother to me and I will do anything for him but he threatened to kill my baby sister." Dak cries, chest heaving and tears flowing. James skeptically stares at him, thinking something is up.

"A good parent is one that is attentive to the children. Would you call Mr. Knight attentive?" He paces the floor.

"No."

"And why is that?"

"I found Kendall drunk on several occasions, mostly after parties and games. Kendall is a heavy drinker and I remember once I had to carry him home from a park in the middle of the night." Again Dak apologizes with his eyes, begging at Kendall.

"A drunk father. A drunk, abusive father. And to top it off, he is gay."

"Objection!" James jumps up. "That is irrelevant to the case."

"Sustained." The judge nods, agreeing with James this time, his polished gravel echoes a crash on contact with its counterpart. "Mr. Jonas, this is the second time. I hope the D.A office taught you protocols of the courtroom. One more step out of line will result in another prosecutor." He threatens; Mr. Jonas smirks as if everything is going according to plan. James rubs his chin. For the judge to get to the point of threatening to replace, any lawyer would be scared but he is calm.

"Because of Mr. Knight's preference, do you think it caused tension in the marriage and resulting in tension with the family?"

"Yes. I have nothing against gay people, I am gay myself but yes, it effected his marriage and I don't think he is fit to raise his daughter."

The D.A. smirks at the statement before turning to the jury. "As you can see Mr. Knight has reason that he killed his wife and Mr. Taylor invalidated Mr. Diamond's reasons to keep him out of jail if indeed the murdering tainted Mr. Knight's hands."

"Objection again!" James slams the table with his fist. "That is not a question nor is this the closing statement."

"Sustained. Mr. Jonas-"

"No more question, your honor." He buttons his jacket and sits down.

"The mini outburst is still stricken from the records and the jury with disregard that last statement." The judge orders. James worryingly studies the jury. Their judgmental faces glaring at Kendall, shaking disapproving head and their cold demeanor sends shivers down the two lawyers and Kendall's spines. James knows Mr. Jonas' tactics. Even if the statement is stricken from the record, it is not stricken from the jurors' mind. A dirty cheap tactic in the law system but it is a tactic every lawyer used at least once.

"The court is finished for the day." The judge concludes with his hammer. "Next court summoning will be the last of the testimonials before the closing statement unless strong evidence is presented. Meeting will resume Saturday. Meeting is adjoin."

...

"Mr. Knight, Mr. Knight! Is it true you are gay?" A reporter shoves his microphone to Kendall's mouth. "Is it true you had sex with the whole team in the locker room?"

"Is the reason why you knocked up Miss Taylor was because when you screamed her name, it sounds like you're screaming a guy's name?"

"My client has no comment." James pushes through them, holding Kendall's hand. He can tell Kendall is crying under the thick pitch black sunglasses.

"And how cold heart are you, people?" Logan yells, following behind them. Never have Logan felt more targeted. Being gay himself, he feels personally attacked with their questions and he knows his partner is feeling the same as well.

"I-I can't do this." Kendall breaks down in one of the locked conference room, his crying face burying in his palms. "Just because I am gay they are going to take away my Katelyn."

"Kendall I think being called a murderer and going to jail is worst." Logan adds. James glaring at him for the apropos statement. "I mean, we we'll make sure you keep custody of your daughter."

"What am I going to do about her now?" He continues to cry. "The media is going to attack her after school."

"And you too." Logan adds. This time James punches Logan's shoulder. "I mean your daughter is more important." He rubs his sore shoulder, backing away for his enraged partner.

"Kendall, everything is going to be fine." James rubs the blonde's back soothingly. "I will call someone to protect your daughter from the media."

"Thanks James." He looks up from his cupped hands, looking into James' eyes with his lost green ones.

"What are lawyers for?" James reaches into his pocket, fishing out his keys. "Go to my house tonight. The press won't find you there and I will get someone to drive your daughter there after school."

"Wait James." Kendall grabs his hand. "You're not taking me home with you?" He whispers, voice hoarse from crying.

"I have to go to the office with Logan. We have some matters to discuss." James explains.

"Take me with you." Kendall begs, a sight James have never seen before. Kendall never shown him how lost he really is. Kendall to him is this strong, dominant hockey player but right now he is nothing more than a pained puppy wishing to hide in James' pocket. "I can't be alone." Kendall gives James' hand a squeeze.

"Kendall I promise I will run home as fast as I can after going to the office." James kneels down, hugging him. "I will never leave you." James whispers in his ear, feeling Kendall's breathing evening out. Logan watches the emotional moment, leaning against the wall, wondering if something happened after he left yesterday.

"You promise, right James?" He audibly sniffles, eyes red and puffy. "You will protect my daughter and me?"

"If my life depends on it." James answers confidently. A smile grows on the blonde's face, replacing the predominant frown it used to don. James stands up, both hands holding Kendall's.

Feeling weird and left out, Logan clears his throat, getting both their attentions. He stares at James as if he isn't the same sexually charged partner he grew to know. When did James have a heart or is he just playing the client for sex? Whatever the reason is, Logan thinks something is going on between the two; something a lawyer is not supposed to have with a client.

"Oh, sorry Logan." James blushes. "I'll meet you at home tonight ok?" He asks Kendall sweetly as if they been living in the same home as a married couple for decades.

"Ok James. See you then." Kendall ends, the three of them exits through the back door in different directions.

* * *

><p>Sorry if Kendall is a bit OC but he is on the brink of losing his daughter so I think it is justifiable. :). But yay to kames development. :) They are almost to cargan level now lol.<p>

Please review :).


	9. With You, I'm Comfortable

Sorry for the slow update. School springs a lot of work and it's discouraging to write when you're worried about school. And I am on the verge of finishing my other story, "Vindictive and Selfless Love." Hopefully after that, I can get back to writing this on a regular schedule. =]

* * *

><p><strong>With You, I'm Comfortable<strong>

"Something is fishy with the step-brother." James states as the lawyers take their seat around the round meeting room table. Logan, unbuttoning his jacket, nods his head. "I didn't want to say anything in front of Kendall but I think he was acting up there. No brother would willingly testify against his brother."

Logan, loading up Dak's files on his laptop, questioningly looks at James. "Why would you think he's acting?"

"Well one, he is hot." Logan rolls his eyes. Everyone that's hot, James thinks he saw him on TV as an actor. "Don't give me that face, Logan. I know you think so too but I won't tell your boyfriend. And two..." James snaps his fingers, trying to remember something.

Logan shakes his head, feeling a lack of belief in his partner. "Whoa!" Logan suddenly yells after googling Dak. "Apparently you're right. He was an actor on-"

"Strip the Law!" James shouts, pointing at Logan smugly. "I knew I remember him from somewhere. He was the hot lawyer defending all those strippers."

"What a manwhore." Logan judges, searching up files of Dak the firm has on him.

"You're just jealous that you're not like him, defending a stripper in the morning and have sex with her at night."

"I'm gay. I don't care about sex with female strippers. No wonder why the show only lasted two seasons." Logan reviews the tiny files that barely hold any information on the acting step-brother. "Is it weird that we don't have any files on him?"

"We do. It's called Wikipedia." James rushes over, sliding Logan's chair to the side.

"Wikipedia is not a creditable source, especially for lawyers."

"Psh! How did you think I got my doctoral with only a week of research?" James types away on the keyboard smugly.

"By sleeping with the top three students for their research." Logan mumbles under his breath, collecting the small pile of data he has on the actor. "Can you put an order for the firm PI to collect more info on Dak and do an extensive study on everything about him? Some thing about him doesn't add up."

"What!" James whines, turning to pout. "Can't you do it? I have important things to do."

"Sleeping with the client is not important." Logan packs his notes, straightening out the already clean table.

"I haven't slept with him yet because you're a cock blocker! Plus you can't lecture me on sex when you're sleeping with a stripper just like Dak." James defends himself, packing his work as well.

"I-I can have sex with him." Logan stutters, blushingly a deep red. "He isn't a client."

"But he is interfering with the case therefore you're not allow to have sex with him." James objects. Apparently, James is very good with legal matters dealing with sex and strippers.

"He-Hey! I came to court today. To be fair, I wasn't completely absent." Logan defensively adds.

"Fine whatever Logan. Believe what you want to believe but you can't deny he is becoming a huge part of your life." James throws his hands up in the air. Logan tries to come up with a snappy comeback but the lingering thought that he is in fact going back to the club tonight makes him guilt ridden. "You're thinking about him."

"No I'm-"

"It all over your face, Logan! Oh my god, stop denying it. Just says that you know he is taking over your life, both personal and work, and you don't care." His voice is stern, forceful and strong. James normally wouldn't yell at his partner for sex, actually he would congratulate the little prick on his nights of "fun" but today James rather get home to his night of "fun."

"But I do care." Logan answers, his face drops as he turns to James. "Is something wrong with me? I mean, I never had a boyfriend that you didn't steal from me and if we didn't have Kendall, you would have stolen Carlos from me-"

"Whoa! I told you. I am into blonde. And what are you talking about?" James quizzically asks, walking to the somberly slouching brunette.

"He is my only chance of a real boyfriend and he won't be my boyfriend. What is wrong with me?" Logan cries; his lips are slightly pursed out, his dimples are painted a shade of vulnerable red. "Why can't I be normal or as good as you?"

James would have answered "No one is as good as me" but instead he sighs and rubs the back of his neck. "You are good too, Logan. The dancer-"

"Carlos."

"He will be your boyfriend."

"You t-think so?" Logan sobs with a hint of hope in his voice. "But, but, I don't know."

"You know he will say yes. Just take him on a date and Carl will-"

"Carlos."

James grits his teeth, not wanting to punch the heart beaten loser. "Carlos will love you."

"But if I go on a date with him now, I have to run home to get a tux and to the tux store to buy him a tux. I don't have time."

"Fine! I'll stay here and research the actor so you can go errand running for Kevin."

"That wasn't even close!" Logan shouts, flinging his bag over his shoulder, and dashes to the door. "But thanks James. I owe you big for teaching me how to act and fake cry."

"Wait, what?" James blankly stares at the closing door. Confusion is written all over his white face. It takes him ten seconds to fully gasp what just happened. "THE LITTLE MIDGET PLAYED ME!"

_Ring!_ James grabs his vibrating cell phone from his pocket, seeing a text from Logan.

- I want a detailed, LONG analysis and summary of who Dak is. I'm off get banged by Kevin, Carl or Carlos. ;]

Logan

"Damn that conning bastard but…" A smirk surfaces on his face as he takes out everything from his bag and turns on the computer. "I am so proud of him." The lawyer exclaims, his face radiating with joy. "I taught him how to be a whore. I'm so proud of that socially awkward little freak." James beams contently as his continues the arduous task with a smile.

"But that little asshole is going down tomorrow."

…

Arriving at the club, Logan struts in, holding a pressed, wrapped suit in hand. He chuckles, shaking his head at the song choice. "Like a Virgin" is blasting over the loud speaker. Either the D.J. is a cruel man stalking Logan or it's a coincidence that the song that marked Logan as a dancer is played exactly when he walks in.

"Hey Logan." He turns around, seeing the voice belong to the same girl who greets him every time.

"Hi." Logan steps back instinctively, flinching his head. But instead of a horrible slap that will scar his face red, the girl throws her arms around him. Logan blushes, feeling her lengthy, semi-bare body pressing on his chest. "Um."

"It's Grace." She whispers into his ear while releasing Logan from her gentle embrace. She gives him an innocent wink, pressing her index to her glossy lips. "Don't worry. I am not going to seduce you from Carlos. He seems to have taken a liking to you."

"He does?" With a streak of red across his face, Logan asks shyly.

She nods her head. "He wouldn't stop talking about you. 'Logie is cute' and 'Logie gets me'." She chuckles, repeating what Carlos told her. "He actually yelled at me when I said Logie instead of Logan." Logan smiles, rubbing the back of his head. "You did good, doc." She gives him a simple kiss, making sure none of her lip gloss stains Logan's cheek; she wouldn't want Carlos to suspect Logan to be with another dancer. "Take care of our boy." She ends, walking away with her white wings flickering club glitter everywhere.

"Dang it." Logan quickly brushes his suit and the one he's holding of the sparkles before walking to the bar.

"Hey Stacy." He greets the manager, leaning over the counter. "Have you seen-"

"Logie!" A loud, excited shriek echoes. Logan turns around, being surprised with Carlos thrusting his lips onto Logan's. Cupping his cheeks, Carlos deepens the kiss, tongue slipping into Logan's mouth. Moaning and wrapping his free arm around the dancer, Logan closes his eyes.

"Ahm." Stacy coughs several times before the two breaks and realizes Stacy's existence. "Carlos, what did we tell you about kissing in the club?"

Carlos grins, swinging Logan's hand innocently. "Kiss the one you love." Logan blushes, turning his red face away from the two workers.

"No." Stacy places two drinks, non alcoholic ginger ales, in front of them. "Payment first then kiss the client. You just gave Logan a freebie without him paying yet."

"You can have my car if Carlos kisses me again." Logan jokes. Apparently Carlos didn't get it, pressing another one it his surprised lips.

"I guess I get your car." Stacy jokes, laughing as she types up Logan's information. "Ok Logie... I mean Logan." She corrects herself, noticing Carlos' glare. "You guys are free to go. Have fun tonight."

"I plan to." Logan answers, handing Carlos the dry cleaning. "Here Carlos."

"You want me to leave it in my dressing room? We aren't going to your apartment tonight?" Carlos asks; his innocence making Logan's smile brighter.

"No, this is a suit I got for you." Logan throws it on Carlos' empty arms. "We are going to a nice restaurant. I owe you a date, remember?

"But." Carlos unzips down a few inches before his eyes bug out. "Logie. I can't take this. It's a Hugo Boss tuxedo. This must have been-"

"Nothing if you take me on a date." Logan cuts, pleading with eyes for Carlos to change. "Go change Carlos. I don't want to be the only one in a tux at the restaurant. People will think I am weird."

Giddily, Carlos dashes to his room down the long hallway. Logan smiles, staring at the path Carlos takes.

"That's a nice thing you did." Stacy comments, staring dreamingly at Logan. "From what I heard, Carlos never had a real date and sad to say, I thought he might be like one of those prostitutes."

"Wait, what do you mean 'one of those prostitutes'?" Logan asks, scrunched his eyebrows. He notices Stacy sighing and stealing a quick peek at the hall in case Carlos comes running.

"Prostitutes aren't just physically scarred. Some of us are badly, emotionally scarred. Carlos, to some us girls, has the worst scars. He said he never had a date but he is selling his body. He said he never kissed a person he's in love with, yet he is selling his kisses every night. Of course to most people in this field, they would shrug their shoulders and brush this off but to me, Grace and a few others, we think Carlos will be suicidal."

"You think Carlos will kill himself?" Logan yells, fisting his hand at the accusation. "My Carlos would never do that!"

"Logan, calm down." She folds her hands over Logan's fist. "I've lost my best friend because she was exactly the same. So innocent and naive. She viewed sex as an important quality of love and thought that whomever she had sex with will love her forever. After awhile, guys came and gone; they had sex with her and left. She fell into depression and thought that no one loved her. The first few guys she was ok with, saying that's her job as an escort but after years of sex with strangers, she had enough." Stacy starts to cries, fanning her eyes. Logan offers her his handkerchief. "Thanks. She realized that sex is not love. That every single time a guy said I love you was nothing more than put on a smile and let me have sex with you." She takes another deep breath, dabbing her eyes. "She was so innocent and sweet. I miss her so much. Sorry for dumping this on you, Logan."

Logan pats her shoulder, giving her a hug over the wooden bar. "Don't worry Stacy. I do love Carlos and I will show him that love is not sex. That I will treat like a real gentleman."

Stacy chuckles, wiping her wet nose. "You look like a real gentleman. But thanks Logan. I really love Carlos and don't want the same thing to happen to him. I think of him as my baby brother and I have to protect him, keeping him as innocent as possible if that is even possible working here."

Logan laughs along with her. "Don't worry. I fell in love with his innocence the time I saw him. I won't let him lose it."

Stacy gives him one final hug before she notices Carlos walking towards them, looking classy and sharp.

"How do I look?" Carlos turns to side, fixing his bow tie, beaming a smile Logan knows all too well.

Logan with his dropped jaw, shakes his head at how incredible Carlos looks. The tuxedo fits him perfectly. The top shows off his perfectly tone arms. The pants are snugly wrapped his legs; oh how Logan wishes he is that pair of pants right now. And the cute bow tie acting as a stand for Carlos' beaming, radiating smile. "Umm..."

"I look stupid don't I?" Carlos frowns.

"Carlos, will you marry?" Logan blurts, face palming himself.

Carlos, with the same mouth expression, blushes. "Well I-I I'm in a tuxedo so I'm waiting on you."

"Oh god dammit! He is in a tuxedo too! Oh my god! This is fueling my gay guys in suits having sex fantasy!" Stacy face palms herself too. "Just go on your date and make babies already." Stacy says, jumping over the counter and pushing the two guys to the front door.

"Stacy, we are both guys. We can't have babies." Logan corrects.

"I don't care. You guys are too cute. So go get marry." She pushes them out the door, nearly causing them to trip over their own feet. "And I hope to be the maid of honor." She winks, returning back into the club

Carlos turns his head to face Logan before they burst out laughing.

"Come on Carlos." Logan locks their hands together. Carlos happily smiles at the gesture. "Let's go on that restaurant date I owe you."

...

"Logie?" Carlos whispers, tugging his sleeve. "I don't think we should be here." He says after observing the room. A warmly lit chandelier hangs from the painted ceiling. Whispers fill the room, completely the opposite of the loud boom club Carlos is so familiar with. Everyone is dressed in tuxedos matching his and the women are in diamond studded dresses, probably even more expensive than the suit he's wearing. But what strikes him the most is how glamorous everyone looks and acts. Gentlemen with a hand tuck behind their back and the women showcasing their diamond covered hands float to their tables. Everything so beautiful and so regal makes Carlos feel out of place, out of society, out of the normal human world. "Can we leave?"

"What, why?" Logan asks quietly, the two of them following the waiter to their table. "I had to pay the waiter a lot just to get a table on short notice."

"Please, Logie. I don't feel good here." He begs again, arriving at their table.

"Come on Carlos." Logan continues, holding both his hands. "This place is the most romantic and luxurious place in the whole city, state even. You deserve all of this."

"It is but..." Carlos looks around, eyes fixed on the beautiful, model like women. Every single female here looks as beautiful as Stacy or Grace in Carlos' mind. "But everyone is so perfect here and I am so different."

"No, you're not different. You look perfect in your tux." Logan coaxes.

"I look like a prostitute!" Carlos exclaims, covering his mouth with his hands.

Logan shares the same surprised expression as the waiter. "Umm, can you give us a second?" The waiter, probably feeling just as awkward, walks away, nodding his head. "What are you talking about? You're not a prostitute. You're Carlos, going on a date with me to the fanciest restaurant."

"Everyone is staring at me." Carlos shrinks into his seat, cautiously looking at all the guests. "They are all looking at me and they know you paid me to date you and have sex and, and they know." Carlos cries.

Logan takes a look. Everything is fine. Everyone is minding their own business. "Carlos, no one is looking." Logan says, noticing Carlos covering his head with his hands, shaking in his seat. The brunette sighs and walks over to Carlos. "I think there is a cute cafe we can go down the block."

"You mean it?" Carlos looks up with his big, innocent brown eyes. Logan softens, not caring about the roll of hundreds he stuffed into the waiter's pocket. "I mean, we can go if you want to."

"I hate upscale French food." He lies. "The food is so small and the taste is so simple. I bet I can make this stuff at home."

"Thank you Logan." Carlos jumps off his seat into Logan's arms. Logan smiles widely as Carlos' warm hug gets tighter. All thoughts of this restaurant and the wasted money dissipate. He wraps his arms around Carlos, stoking the back of his head.

"Anything for you."

...

"Here Carlos." Logan returns with a tray of pastries and two cups of teas. "I have chocolate croissants, danishes, cookies and other bake goods."

"Thanks Logie." Carlos smiles, slowing stirring his Earl Grey tea with a spoon full of sugar. Logan pouts, taking minute sips of his drink.

"Hey, Carlos. Are you ok?" Logan looks around. The cafe is practically empty; only four other people occupy the modest shop.

Carlos looks up, forcing a big smile. "Yea, I'm well. Thanks Logie." He answers, returning his gaze of his reflection in the cup.

"Then what is wrong?" Logan questions once more, determine to pry the dancer. "Carlos you're acting differently. You're quiet and reserve. What's up?"

Carlos lifts his head and smile. "I'm happy. I'm actually happy. I've never been this happy since forever." Carlos confesses, a chuckle slipping from his mouth with a tear leaking from his eyes. "No one has ever asked me on a real date. For the longest time, all I knew was have sex, act happy. But you're different. I'm being happy just sitting next to you. I don't need sex and you're not forcing me to have sex. You're everything I ever wanted and, and I just feel so lucky." Carlos cries gleefully.

Sliding his chair to the other side, Logan caresses Carlos' hand, threading his fingers through the webs. Carlos silently studies how perfectly Logan's digits fit between the spacing of his own fingers. Their eyes link, sharing a wordless conversation.

"You deserve everything Carlos, everything. I will treat you right. I will be your until you get sick of me because I will be the clingiest boyfriend you will ever lay your lips on."

Carlos chuckles, whipping his other around Logan's neck, connecting their lips together. Logan brushes his hand up the ruffles of Carlos' dress shirt to his dimples, cupping Carlos' warm cheeks.

Breaking away, a smile lingers on each of their faces before Carlos gives a simple snicker, his face glowing of pure innocence.

"You know you're sexy and ..." Logan smirks, his eyes darting at the room. "People are staring. They might think I paid you for sex and-"

"Just kiss me." Carlos whispers, roughly crashing their lips. Logan guesses Carlos isn't only made of pure innocence.

...

"James!" Kendall yells, knuckles gripping the brunette's jacket, pulling him into the house. His arms instantly wrap around his body, surprising the lawyer.

"Kendall, I have to lock the door." James wheezes under his strained breath. Kendall finally notices, releasing James from his herculean hug and brushing his goose bumps filled neck.

"Umm... Sorry James, I guess I am antsy."

"Daddy sees ants?" Katelyn asks, skipping to the adults innocently. She smiles brightly at the two, oblivious to the situation; just the way her father wants to keep it.

"No, um yes, mean no, maybe honey." Kendall stammers, confusing his daughter.

"Mr. James. Are you a doctor?" She questions, her eyes stain with worry. James nods his head slowly, sharing a look with Kendall. "Is daddy dying?"

"WHAT!" James jumps back. "Kendall is perfectly fine. Why do you ask?" James notices the father shifting about with heavy black circles under his eyes. "Actually Kendall, do you mind setting the table and plating the food?" James hands him the many bags of take-out food from his extending arms. Kendall nods obediently, rushing to the kitchen with the food.

"Ok, come here." James knees down, patting his lap for the tiny girl to sit on. With a frown on her face, she takes the seat, playing with her fingers.

"Daddy hugged me for an hour. He said I love you too many times. He's been crying since I got here and he kept checking the front door. Do you think daddy is losing his brain?"

James stares down at her big green eyes; the same lost eyes Kendall enticed him with, probably she got that from her father. But the problem is, he can't tell her the truth. How can you tell a little girl that people think her father killed her mother? How can you tell her that she might not be able to see her father ever again? "Kendall has a giant head. If he loses some, he still has a big brain." James jokes, faking a smile. He wraps his arm about the lithe body, tickling the girl. "If he loses his brain, he can have mine."

"He won't take your brain." She giggles, pushing James' wandering hand with her tiny ones.

"How do you know? Your daddy is a monster who eats brain to stay alive." James laughs, roughing her hair.

"Because he told me a secret about you." Katelyn instantly jumps up, covering her mouth."

"A secret? What is the secret?" James smirks, crawling to her with his devious hands, ready to tickle him. "Tell me the secret!"

"No!"

"Tell me!" James immaturely plays.

"No! Dad promised not to talk about my crush if I don't talk about his." She slaps her hand over his mouth again, eyes filling up with tears. James wraps his arms around her, whispering into her ear.

"I will keep it as a secret. I won't talk about your crush." James coaxes her.

"You promised?" Katelyn cries. James nods and connects their pinkies.

"I'll tell you a secret just so you know I am not lying." James sweetly adds, wiping the frown off her face. "I have a crush on a hockey player. He is sweet, beautiful and the nicest guy I ever met. He's special. Normally I would date someone for one night and never see them again but this guy, I don't want to see him at night. I want to see him every day."

"What is his name?"

"Nope, that is a secret." James winks, playfully swinging her hands. "I don't know your crush's name."

"Andy! Now please tell me." She begs, the beaming energy filled eyes sparkle happily.

Looking left then right, he makes sure they are alone in the hall. "I have a crush on your dad. He makes me feel like I am not ok. If anyone needs a doctor it would be me." James chuckles, smirking. "Don't tell your dad, ok? He might hate me." Katelyn nods, locking her lips with her hand like a key. "Come on, your daddy is waiting for us."

They walk around the corner into the kitchen, noticing Kendall calmly sitting at the table. He soundly stays still, his nerves under control. Katelyn hugs her father and dashes to the seat across from him. She winks at James, silently giving him her permission to sit near to his crush.

"What was that?" Kendall asks, feeling left out of the nonverbal conversation.

"Nothing." The two giggles, sharing another look.

James smiles and turns to him. Leaning to Kendall's ear, he whispers a few words. "I expect your ass tonight."

"God you!" Kendall pushes the devious, naught brunette back in his seat. "And I thought you were a better person after that speech."

"And to think Mr. Goodie-goodie doesn't eavesdrop on secrets but I guess the Wilds are not just hot athletes but naughty boys." Kendall jolts, feeling James carcass his inner thigh, the arousing sensation causing him to blush. "What green eyes? I don't make you feel comfortable anymore?"

Kendall sighs, shaking his head in defeat. "Just eat your dinner pretty boy."

"I can't. Logan and his date are coming soon." James explains, even though he steals a couple bites of the burgers. "You mmm know it is mm impolite to eat mmm when everyone is not here."

Kendall rolls his eyes at the "impolite" lawyer, whom is stuffing his face with the fries.

Ring! Ring!

The door bell echoes. "If you waited a minute, you could of have a full burger to eat with them."

"I don't know what you are talking about." James secretly switches plates with Kendall when he isn't watching. Katelyn giggles, tossing the side order into her mouth.

"Hey guys." Logan calls, hopping into the kitchen with his arms full of pastry. "We got side track at the restaurant."

"Right Logan." James sarcastically comments. "Why are your lips so red and your hair so messy?"

"Shut up, James." Logan blushes, fixing his hair. "Oh. By the way..." He starts, hooking his arms through Carlos' in the hallway. They walk into the crowd room, connecting eyes with everyone. "This is my date-"

"Carlos!" Kendall shoots up from his seat. Carlos shyly steps behind Logan, softly whispering his greeting.

"H-Hi Kendall."

* * *

><p>:) It's getting closer to Carlos' secret. In the past chapters, I've been dropping hints of what it is. Any idea? ;) What do you think is Carlos' secret? I won't tell but I want to know if I developed Carlos' story right :).<p>

Please review.


	10. All I Know

Thanks for the reviews and your guesses. Surprisingly, two guesses are close. And that made me happy :)

And OMG! Nic98ole wrote the story I've been waiting for from since she posted a synopsis on her profile. "Painting Graffiti on Apples" Everyone, go read it! Her posting it is the reason why I'm updating =].

* * *

><p><strong>All I know<strong>

"So, how do you know each other?" James breaks the silence, pointing out the obvious elephant the room.

_"What the hell are you doing here?" Kendall drags Carlos into the pearly white bathroom, locking the door behind them. The red cheeks burst out, puffing like a chipmunk's. Carlos cowards into the tiled wall, trying to disappear away. "Well?" _

"K-Kendall and I-I know each other." Carlos stutters. Logan turns, watching the nervous boy to his right trembling in his seat at the kitchen table. Sympathetically, the lawyer gently holds Carlos' hand under the table, trying to calm his nerves. It doesn't help.

"Yes Carlos." Kendall starts with his burning eyes on the interrogated Latino across from him. James, on Kendall's right, stares at Carlos with a confused expression. "Why don't you tell them how we know each other?"

_"Logan is m-my date." Carlos faintly whispers, averting his eyes from Kendall's. He focuses on the placid floral decor sitting on the marble table. _

_"Are you retarded? You are not dating him. Dating is going to the movie or to a fancy restaurant. No! He paid you for sex!" _

_"No, he didn't." Carlos cries, his eyes losing its light. He slides down another inch against the wall. "Logan loves me. He told me." _

_"He is fucking attracted to your body!" Kendall yells. "He thinks he is in love with you but you are a master of manipulating weak men." _

_"Logie is not weak. He-"_

_"Is enough to fell for your lies. Do you honestly think he will still love you after he finds out?" _

"I-I am ... I can't."

"Don't Carlos." Logan butts in, giving him a gentle squeeze. Carlos holds his tears, his lips quivering with fear. Logan raises the hand to his lips and places a short kiss on the back. "I trust you, Carlos. I promised you that I will wait for you to be completely comfortable with being truthful to me. Please don't cry."

Carlos smiles, whispering a small thank you.

"Aww." James sounds, taking another sip from his dessert tea. The warm steam comforts his dry lips as the welcomed drink slides down his throat. Kendall scoffs at the verbal gesture James makes, rolling his green eyes. "I think that is so cute Logan. A toast to the cute couple." James raises his mug, waiting for everyone to follow his example. Logan quickly raises his. Carlos slowly picks up his cup. And Kendall slams his on the table, drops of his coffee fly out. The other three stare at him with surprised eyes.

_"Logan can't find out! He will hate me." _

_"He should hate you!" Kendall crosses his arms, authoritatively staring down the scared dancer. The bathroom's air gets more and more tense with every word that blasts from Kendall's mouth. The comforting ambiance the rich lawyer spent to create in the quaint room died when the two entered. No longer a place for thoughts and seclusion, it's a dense, dangerous room. _

_"Please Kendall. Please don't tell Logan. He can't know about him." Carlos begs with his hands clap together, praying for Kendall to sway. His eyes shimmer, the hope dying in his brown eyes. _

_Kendall shakes his head tauntingly, the quick juts causing Carlos' heart to beat faster as if a knife jabs with every thump. "Why should I? You are a-"_

"Whore!" Kendall slams the table with vigor, the tense glare of his dead set eyes beams on Carlos. Logan's eyes widen, the cursed word stabs him. "Carlos is a fucking whore!"

"Kendall." James coaxes, squeezing Kendall's hand under the table. The brunette rubs the palm soothingly but to no avail, the blonde's anger continues boiling. "Carlos is not a whore, right Logan?"

Passing speaking rights to the other lawyer, James shoots his own worry looks. Logan, on the receiving end, nervously gulps, not knowing what to say or how to handle the heavy moment.

"Carlos is not a whore. He is a better man, a person worthy of living a normal life." Logan answers, squeezing the cold, clammy hand. He weakly smiles, trying to persuade his date to lighten up and smile but the same as Kendall, Carlos' emotions are unchangeable; fearful and on the edge.

_"He might think you're a special person, Carlos but that is because Logan doesn't know the real you. The one that whores around sleeping with anything with legs and I MEAN anything with legs." Kendall emphasizes, walking closer to the hunched dancer, the gap between becoming less than a few inches. Carlos tries to look Kendall in the eyes, but he can't bring himself to do so; the guilt burning in his mind, controlling his actions. "I wonder what Logan will think if you tell him who you're really dating. I bet Logan will have a blast learning that sweet and innocent Carlos is nothing but a fake actor. You think you are so smart, tricking everyone to think you're some 'down on your luck' kind of a boy; well not anymore. I am going to stop this. I am going to tell Logan the truth about you." _

_"No you can't Kendall! Please I beg you." Carlos grab his sleeves, tears flooding from his eyes. Flushed with a mix of red hues contrasts the Latino normally caramel colored face. Fear overtakes the confidence that's been growing in his eyes; all of Logan's hard work building his comfortability wasted in a moment alone with the blonde. "Logan is really nice. You don't want to break a nice guy right?" _

_True. Normally, Kendall would never crush anyone, close or distant but this is Carlos, the one he has been holding a heavy animosity for ever since the escort stepped in his home with his baggage. "You're not nice." He rips the quivering hands from his arms, smirking a devious smile. He walks to the door, opening it slightly. "I hope you enjoy your just dessert because this is payback for the years of leeching off my family. Clean your face. You won't want Logan to know you're a crybaby and a whore." He walks out and a snicker leaves his lips, taunting the unfortunate dancer on the bathroom floor. _

Whoosh, the fire crackles as James lights the fireplace in the living room. He extends his hands, rubbing them at the warm, inviting heat. A smile overlaps his faces as he returns to his seat on the loveseat with Kendall, adjacent to the couch where Carlos hunches into Logan side, arms hooked through the brunette's. His face hides into Logan's bicep as Logan softly rests his palm on Carlos' lap.

James huffs at the two cuddling in front of him and follows suit at Kendall, hopping onto his lap. Surprisingly, Kendall invites the perverted lawyer onto his lap and wraps his arms around him. James smiles, feeling victorious that his idea to reconvene to the living room by the fire works right into Kendall's arms. "Mr. Wilds finally gives into my charms? Want to advance some more?" James snickers, fingers playing with the exposed skin on Kendall's chest.

"Sure James. I know when to advance and when to keep it in my pants." Kendall says, directing the statement to Carlos. Even without eye contact, Carlos shutters at the blunt sentence.

"Then you don't know James." Logan laughs, trying to divert the situation after feeling Carlos' sudden movement. James rolls his eyes at the other lawyer. "Why don't you ask James what he did all day?"

"Actually Logain, I was research on the case all day." He emphasizes his words sharply, causing Logan to give his own eye roll. "I was working and researching just so you can buy your little boyfriend his tux for your suit fetish."

"I don't have a suit fetish!"

"Then why didn't you just buy him flowers and chocolate like a normal person? A Hugo Boss suit with matching dress shirt, tie and shoes must have cost you at least three thousand dollar and knowing you, money is no object for your wittle Latino." James retorts, smirking at Logan's predominant blush and stammering lips. "What a little freak. You want to get bang by Kevin, don't you?" James adds after Logan's awkward lip quiver.

"Shut up James." The only three words find their way out of Logan's mouth. He tries to think of a comeback but he is too embarrassed by James frank statement and hopes Carlos does not take it that Logan's is sexually addicted to him. "And his name is Carlos."

"And this is called payback, bitch." James winks, laughing in Kendall's arms.

"So what you're saying, Jamie, is Carlos is a leeching whore who steals Logan's hard earned money?" Kendall adds with a dark tone, switching the subject to the Latino. "Why does that sounds so familiar? Do you have an idea, Carlos? Do you know who else is a gold digging whore?"

Carlos shakes his head against Logan's arm, trying to stiffen his eyes but still, a couple of tears seeps through.

"Fine, you got me Kendall." Logan surprisingly announces, throwing his free hand in the air. Carlos finally removes his head, looking up at the brunette's eyes. Logan smiles, giving Carlos' lap a supportive squeeze. "I am a whore that works for all of Carlos' treasure, his filthy treasure." Carlos giggles, a weak smile forming on his lips for a split second; just enough time for Logan to notice. "You're not a whore." The doctor whispers into Carlos' ear.

"Eewwww." James strings the word, face filled of disgust. He leans back against Kendall's body, not noticing the scowl on the blonde's face. "I love sex as much as-"

"A pervert on viagra?" Logan plays back, getting his revenge on his partner. Carlos chuckles, making Logan feel vindicated that he finally won a banter against his witty, street-smart partner.

"As a normal, healthy human." James finishes, glaring at the cheeky duo. "But I will never talk about dirty sex."

"Ok the point is Carlos is a slut!" Kendall yells apropos, shocking the other three. "Carlos is a fucking slut and a gold digger. Why are you defending him, Logan?" Kendall asks, eyes burning with determination. "He is a filthy if not the filthiest prostitute in the world."

"Kendall!" James exclaims, sliding off of his lap onto the cushion. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Because Carlos is a lying, manipulative whore. If I knew you were talking about this Carlos Logan, when you said you had a love problem, I would have told you that Carlos is lying about-"

"Stop it Kendall!" Logan yells before Kendall can reveal anything Carlos wouldn't want to be out in the open. "I promised Carlos that I will wait for him to be comfortable enough to reveal his secret. And stop it Kendall. You know we have to keep a professional relationship since I am you lawyer, so stop badgering him and who I date."

Kendall inhales a deeps, rushed breath, the anger in his eyes matching the red on his face. He grits his teeth trying to calm himself, thinking why is everyone against him? He isn't the bad guy. Carlos is. Carlos is the manipulative slut. He is just pointing out what is right; what is the best for him and his lawyers. Quickly looking at the fireplace to relieve his tense nerves, Kendall regulates his breathing. "Fine Logan. I am sorry. But can you do a couple of things and I promise to drop it?"

Skeptically, Logan furrows his brows but nods his head. James watches, interesting in the situation.

"I want you pull Carlos into your lap." Logan does as he is told but Carlos reluctantly shakes his head and resists.

"Carlos, just do it, please. I promise I won't break my promise. I will wait." Logan persuades. Carlos, even though he really doesn't want to, crawls onto Logan's lap, head burying into Logan's chest.

"I need Carlos and you to kiss each other on the lips."

"No!" James exclaims, jumping up from his seat. "They cannot kiss if I don't get to kiss. This is my house and my rule and..."

Logan tilts Carlos head up and connects their lips, ignoring James' rambles. They linger their lips on each other's for a while before breaking apart. Logan smiles, staring into Carlos' hazel eyes.

"Now I want you to continue staring into Carlos' eyes" Kendall says, also ignoring James' speech and wide theatrical hand gestures. "And Carlos I want you to stare back with your whole heart behind it." Kendall smirks, seeing Carlos struggling to keep eye contact. "I want you to show Logan that Logan is the only one for you, that you're ONLY in love with Logan."

His eyes wavers, tears welling in the innocent pools.

"Ok that is enough Kendall." Logan breaks the eye lock, facing Kendall. "We did everything you said and you promised to stop bothering Carlos." Logan wraps one of his arms around the man on him, turning his body to face his client.

"I wasn't done." Kendall smirks, causing Carlos to flinch. "Carlos, is it fun having another man's dick up your ass everyday?" The question tenses his body, sending shivers up his spine. "How did it feel knowing that you just lied to the guy that gullibly eats up all of your lies?"

"Kendall! That is-"

"Look at him!" Kendall commands. Logan groans before turning. Shockingly, he sees tears pouring from Carlos' eyes. Logan strokes his back, wiping away the water trails.

"Don't cry." He whispers but it's doesn't help dam the over flooded eyes. "Carlos I won't love you any less."

"He is dating my brother, Dak!" The single name echoes through the home; the other three sets of pupils dilate with Carlos' growing the biggest. Kendall crosses his arms and laughs. "Eye opener right, Logan?" The lawyer doesn't turn around, eyes connecting with Carlos'. "To know that Carlos is in love with my brother for the last eight years and sneaks around, whoring for money as if leeching off my fortunes isn't enough."

"Shut up." Logan barely audibly says. "Shut up Kendall!"

"What, you don't believe me? You're staring into his eyes. You tell me if he is lying."

Before Logan can even respond, Carlos suddenly breaks their eye contact, connecting his lips to Logan's neck. "Car, what are oh... Ooh." Logan moans, lowering his eyelids. He wanted to say that he doesn't care if Carlos is in love with someone. Well, technically he cares but he promised he wouldn't... but that doesn't make sense if Logan wants to be with him. His thoughts get more distorted with the passing second of Carlos lapping his tongue on the pulsing vein on Logan's neck.

"You are a fucking whore!" Kendall yells, breaking Logan from his trance. Running over to them, Kendall rips and pushes Carlos off of Logan and onto the ground. "You are a whore! When things don't go right you resort to sex." Kendall spats, towering over the scared boy. "I hear you and Dak every night and he is always, ALWAYS yelling what a failure you are and two seconds later I hear you moaning his name." Carlos crawls backward, covering his crying face with his arm.

"Stop it Kendall!" Both of the lawyers command but Kendall doesn't listen.

"You are a fucking whore who uses sex to get what you want. Isn't that right?"

"Don't answer it, Car." Logan coaxes, beaming his pity filled eyes.

"Isn't that right!"

"No Carlos!"

"ISN'T THAT RIGHT, WHORE?"

"THAT'S ALL I KNOW!" Carlos finally yells under all of the pressure. He covers his mouth, feeling the sting of his words. Kendall smirks, shaking his head. Carlos turns to face Logan. "I-I'm sorry." He whispers before dashing out the living room. A loud lock and a door slamming against the wall roar through the empty hallway. The room instantly becomes quiet. The ambiance of the fire is the only sound rustling in the tense space.

"Well now you-"

"Go to hell!" Logan cuts, grabbing his jacket and running out the house.

"This is the thanks I get for bettering his life." Kendall huffs and walks out through the doorway into the hallway, leaving James alone with his jumbled thoughts.

"What just happened?"

* * *

><p>So who guessed right? Lol don't worry if you didn't, Carlos has much more to reveal ;).<p>

Please review :)


	11. Two Sides of the Same Coin

Sorry that this is late, really late. But I had wrinkles in Carlos' past that I wanted to sand out.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Sides of the Same Coin<strong>

Gruntingly, Kendall falls back against the familiar master bed, soaking in the comfort of the soft hand-made quilt. He doesn't even bother to mask his annoyance; his face exposes his disgust for the tiny prostitute plaguing his life. "Stupid whore."

Walking into his bedroom, James sighs as he takes a seat on the fluffy blanket. He lies back, copying Kendall's stance on his bed. "What is so bad about Carlos?" Kendall shoots up, the question opening a can of suppressed feelings of hatred, aggravation and strong animosity. His eyes burn through the lawyer; subtlety isn't his strong suit. "I get it, Kendall. You don't like Carlos because he is a lying conman but is that really a big problem?"

Kendall bites his bottom lip, holding his hostility before he projects it on his so called friend. "James, Carlos is the worst guy you can ever meet. He abuses his looks, his boyish charms and his body just to get into my family; after my money no doubt. The guy is no good. If he was a better person, acted like my step brother's lover than maybe I wouldn't be as angry but no. The fucking whore continues to steal everything from him and goes to have sex with other. What kind of guy does that? Where is the fidelity?"

James shrugs his slouched shoulders, understanding Kendall's points. He knows that Kendall is a faithful family man. It's family and loyalty above all. He admires that quality about the blonde even through it's the reason why the stupid hockey player won't jump into bed with him.

"But Kendall, what about Logan?"

"What about him?" Kendall spats. "He is making a mistake hiring or what he calls 'dating' Carlos."

"But don't you notice how happy the poor boy is? You had to have notice that the boy lights up when Carlos is in his arms. Remember when you met Logan for the first time? He was a wreck because he lost Carlos. Compare that to this evening. The little fucker is as happy as ever. You can't deny that Logan is not happier with Carlos even if he is baiting Logan for all of his money too."

"Why are you taking his side?" Kendall gets up and paces the room, his long feet drag across the soft carpet. "Shouldn't you be happy that I am protecting Logan from what I see, from what I know will happen if Logan continues to date that little bastard? For the last eight years I watched Carlos suck Dak dry of money. My step-brother had to beg me for more money because Carlos is expensive and he is what you call 'in love'. At first I gave him the money grudgingly because he is family but after awhile I automatically gave up and just gave him the money because I felt sorry for him. Dak was sucked into a life of cheating and betrayal and I was pulled along."

James struggles to find a way to comfort his raging client but nothing witty or helpful comes to mind. "Maybe Dak wants to be sucked in," he whispers. Kendall stops, eyes bulging at the brunette with shock.

"What?"

"Maybe Dak wants Carlos even though he knows the repercussions of dating an escort. Love is blind."

"Love is blind?" Kendall asks rather loudly. "Love is blind! That is just-"

"Daddy?" His daughter's quietly interrupts his furious rant, walking into the room.

"Yes, sweetie?" Kendall turns, faking a smile horribly at Katelyn. "Are you tired? Do you want a snack?"

She shakes her head, holding a princess doll in hand.

Kendall walks over, kneeling to her height. "What's up, honey?"

"I heard voices. Was Uncle Carlos here?" She asks hopefully. The sham of a grin dissipates, leaving Kendall to resort to biting his lip again. "Uncle Carlos promised to teach me some Spanish and I was hoping he can teach me how to say 'you are handsome' to a boy in my class tonight."

"Oh." James snickers. "Is the boy's name-"

"You promised!" She cries, pouting at the owner. "If you tell, I'll tell daddy your secret!"

"No, please don't." He begs, getting a chuckle out of the kid.

She giggles and winks before returning her eyes to her father. "Is he here, daddy? I like Uncle Carlos."

"No Katelyn. Carlos is not here. Can you go to the princess room, honey? I need to talk to James privately."

"Oh… ohhh! Ok daddy." She winks twice, one for each adult. "I promise not to bother the 'adults'."

Kendall scrunches his face. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't worry daddy. I watched PG movies. I know what happens when the daddy and mommy are alone." She turns to face James making kissy faces. She pulls Kendall's sleeves, straightening out the wrinkles. "Fix your shirt, daddy. And remember, Mr. Shuester said to say no if he is a bad kisser." She skips out of the room, closing the door for her stunned and confused dad. The man turns around slowly, hoping James is able to explain.

"I don't know what kids are watching these days. And beside, I am a good kisser. You want to try!" James excitedly (and desperately) jumps up.

"We are not done yet." Kendall thrusts his open palm at James' wet, puckered lips. The brunette groans silently; another opportunity shut down. "Blind love is no excuse. Dak was blind and he still thinks he is in love with Carlos after I told him what Carlos really is. I can't change Dak now after eight years but I can be Logan's eyes. I don't want Logan to go down the same path Dak went."

James falls back and sinks in the plushie bed. He folds his arm behind his back, staring at the ceiling. He contemplates Kendall's reasons and they are valid; Kendall is not a bad guy for forcing the truth down Logan's throat albeit harshly but nonetheless, he is trying to protect his partner. But on the other side, Logan is horrible at get a boyfriend. When was the last time Logan actually and truly liked, LIKED someone that James didn't steal and had sex with? Never.

"I rather Logan be happy and blind than miserable." James mumbles, knowing that this will trigger so much hostility from the blonde. "Logan should be happy even if it's artificial."

"Come on James! Do you really think that is what true love is? Being blind is no excuse for fake love. Do you think I was blind when I fell for you?"

"No, I don't think… wait what?" James springs up, mouth open wide at the confession. "You're lying."

"No, you idiot. After you ki- I mean slept on the same with me at night, in the morning I called a couple of my PI buddies to dig up secrets about you."

"Oh god!" James groans, bracing himself for Kendall's discoveries. Luckily he didn't hear the "K" word or else the blonde would be in a world of questioning. "What did you find out?"

"That you're a whore. That you slept with a judge just to win a court hearing, all nine of the jury once, at least ten of your clients and possibly I'm your eleventh one."

"Look I'm not looking for a quickie with you, Kendall. If I was, you would be on your knees on the first day we met." James defends. Kendall rolls his eyes and takes a seat next to James.

"Look James, I know everything. I'm not blind even though I like you." Kendall grabs his hand, eyes pointing to the opposite wall. "I know what you are and I accept it."

"Wow. Does that mean you-"

"WE ARE NOT HAVING SEX!" Kendall yells loudly, shocking the lawyer.

"No, although that did cross my mind if we are being honest." James chuckles, crawling his fingers between Kendall's. "I was going to ask if that means you like, like me." He blushes at using "like" twice consecutively in a sentence with his name like a pre-school kid.

Kendall sighs, blinking long and hard. "Yea, I kind of like you." He turns to face James' hopeful eyes. "I like you a lot even though you're a whore. But what I'm saying is being blind is no reason for false love. We have to fix Logan."

_Dammit._ James grits his teeth, thinking of his partner. _Logan cock blocks his relationship even when the prick isn't in the room._ "I guess," he adds sadly, not wanting Kendall to change subject. "Well Logan knows that Carlos has and is a lover. He isn't blind anymore so we should let Logan decide."

"But that's not it." Kendall adds. "Carlos ruined Dak's life over the last eight years. Did Logan tell you when Carlos leaves his home at night?" James shakes his head. "At least two in the morning. Carlos comes home at three A.M. and I sometime hear them screaming well, more like Dak is screaming. He would scream that Carlos is a whore and that he hates what Carlos is and before I know it, Carlos is moaning Dak's name through the wall as if sex is the answer for everything. The stupid escort thinks that with his body he can have anything and everything he wants."

"Are you sure though?" James squeezes the hand to comfort his crush, seeing the blood and anger rising in the pale cheeks of the blonde's. "I mean Carlos doesn't look like the type of person that would take advantage of people. He seems… sweet and innocent."

"Not that innocent." Kendall huffs. "I found toys, whips, handcuffs and other weird stuff lying around in Dak's room. The fucking jackass is cunning and devious. He knows what to do to get Dak to drop his pant and his wallet. That greedy bastard knows exactly what will throws Dak over the edge to forgive him."

"Wow. I can't believe Logan is dating someone like that." James sighs. "But why don't you just force Carlos to leave? If you wanted to save Dak like you want to save Logan, why don't you kick Carlos out?"

Kendall sighs, wiping his forehead. "Because he is smart. He knows how to get people, even me."

"Whoa! You had-"

"I DIDN'T HAVE AN AFFAIR WITH HIM!" Kendall jumps at James' words, fisting both his shoulders. "I'm not a whore, James. I don't fall for any guy. He has to be funny, cute, sexy and has to be one hell of a kisser."

And as if that was a cue, James closes the proximity, pressing a loose gentle peck on Kendall's lips. Both boys remain silent, a blush coloring Kendall's face.

"Um…" Kendall retracts, turning his back towards James. "Like I was saying, Carlos knows how to get me. He went and made my daughter like him. Plus, he promised to teach my daughter Spanish because she has this crush on a small Hispanic boy in her class. So if I kick him out, Katelyn will hate me and I can't have her hate me with the divorce, Jo's death, and my trial. It's too much on her."

No knowing if he should, but James tries to console Kendall as best as he can. "Kendall, I'll talk to Logan." He whispers into Kendall's ear, sliding both arms' around Kendall's fit body into a tight embrace. "I'll talk to Logan about Carlos and try to convince him that Carlos is a bad man, ok?" He continues with his head resting on Kendall's broad shoulder, eyes peeking at the athlete's face.

Kendall smiles warmly, feeling heat transfer from James to his back. Instinctively, Kendall grasps the closed hands on his chest and turns his head to meet James'. "Thanks James. I just want to get rid of-"

He gets cut off abruptly, James' lips finding their way onto Kendall's. The athlete doesn't fight it, accepting the soft pair nipping at his bottom lip, opening his sealed carven. Heat flushes through them as Kendall turns his whole body, chest pressing on chest, wrapping his arms around James as James pulls their bodies onto the bed. Lustily, James threads his fingers through Kendall's dirty gold locks, erupting euphoric moans from his conquered lips until he realizes what he is doing.

"Dammit!" He screams, sliding Kendall to his side. "I can't believe it."

"No, no, it was my fault. I-I"

"I was going to have sex with you!" James yells, baffling Kendall.

"Wait, you didn't want it?" Kendall confusedly asks. "I, for some reason, gave into you and you don't want to have sex?"

"It's... I don't know! DAMMIT!"

"Logan, told you not to, didn't he?"

James laughs. "I wish it was his fault but this time, I stopped." James confesses. "I can't believe I am saying this but lets wait until after the trial. I don't want to mess up your chances." James shakes his head.

Kendall chuckles, cupping one of James' cheeks. "I guess you're not who I thought you were." He ends with a simple kiss on the cheek before linking their hands.

"I guess I'm not a whore and you're a bit blind." James pushes himself off the bed, dragging Kendall to the door.

"Where are we going?"

"To play with your daughter and show her that we are not doing it."

Kendall laughs. "Really? You're going to rub it in my daughter's face that you're not a whore?"

"Hey! This is the first time I turned down sex with a willing person. I am rubbing it in everyone's faces." James brags as if this is a huge achievement.

Kendall's continues chuckling. "You are something special, James."

* * *

><p>"Carlos!" Logan yells, dashing through James' front lawn, which consists of a giant patch of grass, straight walls of evergreen bushes, fountains and billions of other lavished décors. It makes Logan wonder how his partner can afford all of this. "Carlos!" He cups his mouth, shouting louder. There is no way Carlos could have dashed pass the front gates. It's at least a block away and he would have seen the dancer in the distance. So that means Carlos has to still be on the premises, but where?<p>

"Carlos, Really! Where are you?" Logan calls one last time before he notices a single, flipped shoe at the base of a giant tree. Logan grins and turns around, sitting his back against the oak. "Carlos, I know you're up there." No answer. "I'm going to sit here until you come down. I'll catch you when you fall."

"I'm not here."

"Really Carlos!" Logan laughs at the voice bouncing down the green top. "You can't fool me like that."

"I'm not coming down." Carlos huffs, sitting on the top branch and cries into his silk sleeves. Suddenly the branch shakes and Carlos hugs the barky base for support. "Ahhh!"

"If you're not coming down, I'll come up." Logan's head pops on the branch on the opposite of the tree. Carlos stares with his wet eyes while Logan pleads with his pouting ones. "You know this is the first time I climbed a tree and I have a fear of heights." Logan jokes.

"There why are you here? You should be on the ground with all of the normal people; people who aren't sluts and whores."

"Then isn't that all the more reason I should be up in this tree and you should be down there?" Logan stands up, looking as if he is surfing.

"Logan, get down! That's dangerous!" Carlos shouts, reaching a hand out. Logan smirks, before jumping to Carlos' sturdy branch. He takes a seat, his arm brushing Carlos' back. "That is dangerous. You could have fell and gotten hurt." Carlos whispers into the trunk of the tree, back to Logan. He sobs silently, body shaking with tears flowing.

"I already fell." Logan slides his hand down Carlos' arms, laying it on Carlos' hand on the bark. Carlos sharply turns his head, facing Logan's. The brunette curls his fingers between the rough knuckles, and pulls it to his lap, making Carlos turn his whole body. He gently kisses the back of the hand once before return it to his lap and returning his gaze to Carlos. "I fell for you and it hurted a lot. I fell for you to the point where if I see you with someone else, I'd go crazy but I am growing to accept it. You're you and I love you. So that means I will accept you as you. I don't make sense do I?" Logan laughs; patting their hands with his other one.

Carlos takes a deep breath, leaning his heavy head on Logan's shoulder. His body breaks, trembling on the supporting limb. Softly, Logan strokes the raven spikes on the back of the man's head, sliding comforting coos from his purged lips. He feels Carlos fisting his silk sleeve, tugging it ever so often.

"I'm a whore."

"Never."

"I am! I've done this for so long that I don't remember being anything else. I don't remember doing anything expect jumping in bed with the next guy or… in Dak's." He stutters the name so quietly as if it is a taboo. "Why do you wait for me? Why don't you date someone on your level, someone who is handsome, smart, and great? Someone like, like, like Kendall." The fists hammer against Logan; trembling quakes that are expressing his breaking soul.

"Why should I be in love with Kendall?" Logan tips the wet face up to meet his stern one. "Why can't I be in love with you?"

"Because I am nothing. I'm never anything but a burden, a whore, a stupid dumb fuck!" Carlos cries so surely of himself. "I am twenty eight and for the last ten years all I am is a fuck toy for anyone that can spare a buck. You can't possibly say that I am something that a famous lawyer like the great Logan Mitchell would date. I'm too lowly for you to bend over for. You didn't settle when you said you love me. You lost everything!" Carlos yells, letting go of the Lawyer and begins to crawl down.

"Wait." Logan forcefully grabs his waist. "You are going to stay here and I'm not letting go."

"Well, what do you want me to do? You've seen what I did under pressure. It's either I run or I force you into sex."

"Or you can sit here, hold my hand and listen." Logan calmly answers, yanking the hand for the escort to join him back on the branch. "I never settled." Logan starts in an authoritative tone as Carlos slouches back in his seat. "Never in court and not in life. I never settled for an A minus or a compromise in his court. It's always what I want or else. I never settled, Carlos. So believe me when I said I did not settle for you. You are my highest reach and I plan on getting what I want. I would even fight James if he tries to steal you like he did with my past boyfriends."

"That's a lie. You can't possibly say I am a reach. James is a reach. Kendall is a reach." Carlos coughs, choking on his tears. "You're a reach. What can I possibly offer that makes me a reach? Sex? Pay me eight hundred and I'm your for the night. I am hardly a reach."

"Then you don't know how much you're worth to me." Logan cradles one of Carlos' clammy hands between both of his. "You're the only one who knows my secrets. You are the only one I trust to hold all of my secrets and I don't care if you blackmail me with them. I once lied to my mom. I told her that I was hanging out with friends, twenty of them at a night pool party because she was nagging that I don't have any but truthfully I snuck into the library to read books."

Carlos chuckles a smile when Logan nudges his elbow with his own. "Why are you telling me that? This is hardly a secret."

"Have you met my friend, James? He would have a field day taunting me, making fun of me and telling everyone in the firm that Dr. Mitchell has no friends in high school except for the lonely librarian that gave him a spare key to sneak in at night."

Carlos laughs louder. "That's still is not a bad secret."

"To you but to me, it will ruin my work life. Do you know how many people hate me because if they got stuck on a project with me I would force them to come to work on the weekend just to do extra, unpaid work? Everyone! If it got around, people will say I was dating the librarian or I have no friends or something. It is a bad secret." Logan points out, joining his friend in uproar. Eventually it dies down to nothing more than a smile printed on each face. "So don't think I settled. You hold my secrets and I have to do everything I can to protect them."

"Logie. I will never tell."

"Hmmm… I don't believe you. I'm just going to have to reach and do everything I can to make sure you don't." Logan weaves his fingers through Carlos' long digits, playing with the smooth skin. "And I meant it before."

Carlos looks over, facing the brunette's smile.

"I promised to wait and when I make a promise, I will never break it. You are too important to me for me to break a promise again. I want you, Carlos, not James, not Kendall, just you. I don't care what secrets you have or how many skeletons are in your closet, or even if Dak is in you bedroom at night. If you are you, I will always wait. That I promise you."

Logan finishes, turns his head to link their eyes, watching the stars reflect off of the café brown pools of Carlos. Slowly, Carlos closes the gap, pressing a cautious but sweet kiss on Logan's pink lips. Letting Logan play with one of his hand, Carlos raises the other to cup the dimpled cheek, enjoying his moment with the selfless guy he wants to be with.

"Promise me if I tell you, you won't hate me." Carlos abruptly asks, after the kiss, touching foreheads. "Promise me if I tell you, you'll still love me."

"I never stopped and no secret you say will change that. I love you." Logan ends with a surefire peck, leaning back for Carlos to see his comforting, reassuring smile.

Carlos takes a breath before starting. "I started selling my body ten years when I was eighteen. I was poor and had no one to depend on… Both my parents died in an accident and I didn't have a citizenship so the government would send me back to Venezuela. So I did the one thing I know will pay me enough money to cover living costs and hopefully to get a citizenship to live here but things got… complicated." Carlos stops, eyes peeking at the midnight sky for solace. Logan shakes their hands, getting Carlos to rest his gaze back on him. He gives an encouraging squeeze and an "I'm here for you" nod.

"After a year and a half, I ran into trouble. My bills were skyrocketing and I could not afford them. I tried working double shifts, weekends but nothing worked. It was as if God wanted me to fail." Tears return down the round trails, making it harder and harder for Carlos to continue. "But one day after work, Dak came to me. He said I was the best 'fucker' he ever had and wanted me to be his. I told him no but he kept bargaining, saying I can still work as an escort but I have to return back to him for sex afterward. I still said no and walked away until he said 'I know your secret and will make it go away'. That's the start of my life with Dak." Carlos concludes, looking at his lap, avoiding his eyes from Logan.

"Carlos-"

"Just say it. I know you're going to call me a slut and push me off the branch. Just do it so you can move on and find someone better."

"Carlos!" Logan stops his rambles, shaking his head. "If that is it, then I am happy. I thought I was going to have to stomach some huge secret like you're married to him or something but this is fine." Logan joyously celebrates. "Now that I know this is about the money, I will pay you. How much do you need? How much is Dak paying and I will take over. You will never have to be with him again."

"I can't." Carlos whispers.

"But I can. I have money. I don't have a house. I don't go out. It's perfect."

"No it is not. You don't get it."

"Yes I do. You need money and I have it just for you to take. What don't I get?"

"I made a promise." Carlos exclaims, confusing the lawyer more. "I promised Dak that if he took care of everything then I am his forever. I will do whatever he wants without a question. He wants sex, I am here. He wants to tie me up, I am here… If he wants to hit something, I am here."

A long silence blows pass them, the branch shaking minutely. "Carlos, you have to break that promise."

"Would you break your promise?" Carlos asks inaudibly.

"What? No! I would never break my promise."

"Then you know I can't break my promise with him."

"Carlos. I can't break my promise because I love you." Then it clicks with Logan, a pain throbbing in his chest. "You love Dak, don't you?" The accusatory tone stings the Latino hurtfully.

"How can you think that? I told you I love you. I don't love him."

"Then why can't you break your promise?"

"Because, because, never mind. You wouldn't understand."

"Carlos. I will understand. You can tell me Dak is your pimp or something and I'll understand. I won't like it but I'll understand."

"See that's what you say but I know you, not a lot but I know you enough to know what you'd do if I tell you."

"I promise." Logan blurts out quickly, almost pleadingly, begging the Latino to trust him. "I promise, Carlos."

"Logie." Carlos whines. "I know you. You're a lawyer, probably the best lawyer in the world. If I tell you, you'll go crazy and do something you'll regret like killing Dak or something."

Although Logan already contemplated on killing the TV star for stealing Carlos from him, Logan rather have Carlos trust him.

"What are you doing, Logie?" Carlos skeptically asks, feeling Logan rest an open palm on Carlos' chest where his beating heart is. The dancer blushes with his pulse quickening in speed. "Logie, what are-"

"I, Logan Mitchell, swear to uphold Carlos' secret, his whole secret and nothing but the secret or so help me god." The lawyer recites as if it was rehearsed. Carlos closes his hand over Logan's.

"I'm not a bible."

"You're my bible." Logan keeps his hand buried into Carlos' chest. "Look Carlos, I need you. I can't, and as cheesy as this sound but I can't live without you now. You are my bible. Let me read you."

Carlos chuckles, a smile brimming on his face. "You promise." Carlos clutches the hand in place, not letting it slip from his body.

Logan raises his other hand high in the air. "I promise."

"He has my son."

* * *

><p>Again, sorry for the late updating. I want to post the first chapter of my new story that I've been working on. So expect that soon. Hopefully you're like that too =]. But what did you think of Carlos' secret? ;] Expected it?<p>

Please review =].


	12. Pride

Sorry for the lateness. School is overwhelming and a couple of my friends became 21 this week meaning … lol. Thanks for liking this story =].

* * *

><p><strong>Pride<strong>

_"I'm pregnant."_

_The two words cause Carlos to slip from his seat. He wasn't expecting this. He assumed his client is going to pay him for a lap dance and an unbelievable night like what he promised the first time. _

_"What?" Carlos shakes his head, hoping she's playing a trick on him. "You're joking, right Abby? We had sex three months ago. It's not like I can knock a girl up on my first time, right? No one has a baby on the first try, right? Please tell me you're joking." The man frantically chokes on his words. _

_"No, I'm not." She cries, cradling her stomach. Carlos turns ghostly white, sliding down the wall for support. "I just found out last week and I don't know what to do. I just started college and my parents are half way around the world in England. That was supposed to be a crazy night. I didn't expect to be expecting." _

_Carlos shakes his head, the severity of the situation rushes to his unprepared mind. "I'm not ready to be a dad. I didn't go to college yet." _

_"Don't worry Carlos." She drops as if nothing happened. "I just came over to tell you to watch out if you continue working. I don't want you to be in this situation again. And I have this cover... I hope." _

_"Wait, what?" Carlos grabs her hand. "What do you make you have this cover?" _

_"Don't worry." Abby answers, peeling the hand off of her. "I'm going to have an abortion so no one will know. It's better this way." _

_"No! You can't," Carlos argues. "You can't do that to your baby girl-"_

_"Boy."_

_Carlos' face involuntarily lights up and his hands shake. He has a son. _

_"It's early but the doctor said there is a ninety percent chance it's a boy."_

_"I have a boy." Carlos cries. "Abby, please don't do this. I want a son." _

_"But you're not old enough or have a respectable job." _

_"But I will do anything for him. I will work harder, make more money. You don't have to be the mother, I will do everything. Just please, don't kill my son." Carlos begs, pleadingly with his eyes. _

_..._

"That's how I have a son." Carlos tells Logan on the tree. "Logan?"

The lawyer shakes his head, the reality snapping him out of his daze. "That's why you're with Dak. He has something on your son." Carlos nods his head.

"Dak said he will save me and my son if I do everything he says."

"But how did Dak find you?"

Carlos breathes deeply, the memory fresh in his head. He peeks at his watch. "It's twelve. I have leave."

"Then I'll walk with you." Logan offers before they descend the oak tree. "Please talk to me, Carlos. Look, I am not going crazy lawyer on Dak... yet." Carlos stiffens his laugh, biting his tongue.

...

_A whistle of a wind blows through the chilly air, making the single man shutter instantly. He rummages though his tiny messenger bag for a bus ticket and his portable baby monitor. A silence breezes through the operating phone just like the man prayed for. _

_"Hey!" He turns around quickly, shutting off his phone and stuffing it in his bag. "I never got a change to say bye. Carlos, right?" _

_"Um... Yes Mister?" _

_"Taylor but call me Dak." He smiles, thrusting his hand for a shake. Carlos cautiously returns the gesture. _

_"If that is all Mr. Taylor, I have to go." Carlos steps back, walking down the block at a hastened pace. _

_"No wait!" _

_"I'm sorry. I'm off the clock and I have to go home." _

_"No just, just hear me out for one second." Dak pleads. Carlos sighs and complies. "You are the best little fucker I ever fucked." _

_Carlos rolls his eyes and turns. "Good night, Mr-"_

_"Just Dak. We are all friends, right?" He chuckles lightly. "But like I said, you're the best little fucker I ever fucked."_

_"I'm sorry but is there a point, Dak? I have to get somewhere and I'm going to be late." _

_"Yes, there is. I want you to be my personal and permanent escort every night and day. I'll pay you for your services and you'll live in my house with me. What do you say?"_

_Carlos raises his eyebrows at the man's offer. "No thanks, Dak. I am not someone's personal pet." _

_"Alright, alright. You can do whatever you want, continue whoring and sexing people for money but you have to come home to me every night." The tall brunette compromises but Carlos shakes his head. _

_He continues walking to the bus stop. "I'm not looking for a permanent job as your sex partner or any type of relationship with you." _

_"That is cold." Dak runs to catch up to him at the stop. "But I'll pay you. You look like the type of person who's doing this to pay off some debt or something." _

_"What does it matter to you?" Carlos snaps, hating when people pry into his closed life. "And what if I do? I wouldn't be solving any of my problems by having sex with you for the rest of my life." _

_The bus slowly creeps to a stop in front of the line of late nighters. "Bye Mr. Taylor. This is my bus." _

_"But you're making a mistake. You need me more than I want you." He begs. _

_Carlos scoffs, following the people in front of him. "If this is me needing you then I have a funny way of showing it."_

_"I can help you with all of your problems, make sure you get a citizenship, live in my giant house and everything." _

_"No thanks." Carlos says, getting annoyed. "I can get by on my own. I don't need a client, especially not a pervert like you to help make all my dreams come true." _

_"I know you have a son!" _

_Carlos freezes in the middle of the bus' stairs. His eyes tremble._

_"Are you taking this bus?" The driver points to the slot for Carlos to insert his bus ticket." _

_The Latino shakes his head and walks out. He pushes Dak against the glass frame of the waiting area. He fists Dak's shirt, eyes glaring with intent to punch the man toothless. "Who told you about my son?" _

_Dak's smirks, thinking he has the upper hand. "I have friends in high places so you better watch yourself." He pushes the tan hand off of him, fixing his collar. "I know how you got Abby pregnant two years ago and convinced her to give you her baby. I know that you live in the broken down side of the city in a two room apartment with your kid."_

_"You, Stalker!" He pushes Dak, getting ready to punch him. "Who the hell do you think you are? You're not helping. You're a creepy perv who can't take a hint. I am not going to be your personal fucker."_

_"But I can do so much for your-"_

_Carlos cuts him off, punching his face. He heaves, standing over him. "Don't you dare talk about my son! I don't care if you can get him in Harvard or something but you're not touching my son." _

_"The white mansion on the edge of Kennedy Road, house number 846." Dak spits blood at the curve, watching the next bus stopping in front of them. "Remember it my little fucker because you'll need me one day, more than you know." He adds with his dark, evil eyes. _

_"Yea right. You have a better chance of seeing me dead than at your bed with a leash and collar." Carlos slips the card into the well, grabbing his transfer pass before the doors closes. _

...

"You were a lot more confident back then." Logan jokes, bumping elbows and trying to relief the tension that is obviously bothering Carlos. The dancer chuckles, sliding his hands into his jacket pocket.

"Ten years of doing anything people tell to do change me. You sure you don't mind walking with me I mean you live on the other side of the city and I'm just walking home? We can grab a cab or something. I don't want your feet to be sore at work."

Logan lightly smiles, slipping his hand into Carlos' pocket, locking their fingers together. "The night is beautiful. A walk through this side of the city is a nice change." The lawyer looks around, amazed at the fortunate he's been missing by settling for a one person apartment. "These are the houses I have to look at when we become a family."

"Wait, we?"

Logan blushes, covering his burning red cheeks with his hands. "I mean when I have a family or something. I didn't mean we, we. I meant me."

Carlos chuckles, hooking his arms around the embarrassed brunette. "That's too bad. Andy needs a dad that can teach math, science and school stuff. Do you know someone that's perfect for me and can help Andy with his homework?"

Logan nods his head excitedly. "James."

Carlos laughs, playfully pushing Logan into the lamppost. "Sure James, if I want my son to grow up like me."

"Hey, he grew up fine. He is a lawyer, a bad one but still a lawyer."

"No thanks. I want Andy to grow up as normal as possible, maybe a poet or something pure. He is my only son and I love him even if he was a mistake... He's my best mistake."

Snaking his arm around Carlos' waist, the lawyer rests his head on Carlos' shoulder as they continue their stroll. "Was that what you meant when you said my mom still loves me even though I am a mistake?"

Carlos rests his hand over Logan's, swinging the other one around Logan's waist. "No kid goes through life unloved. That's why when I found out Abby was pregnant I did everything I can to convince her that she has to keep the baby even if she doesn't want it. I knew that no matter what, if that boy is born, I will love him."

Logan tightens his embrace, beaming a placid grin. "You don't count, Carlos. You love everyone. My mom is different. If I was a different son maybe she would love me."

"I don't believe that." Carlos points to a sidewalk bench. "Do you want to sit for a bit? My feet are aching from jumping off the tree."

Logan nods, letting Carlos lead the way. The Latino sits first on the farthest right. The lawyer takes off his jacket and lies on the bench, head cradling in Carlos' lap. They share a smile, Carlos playing with the brunette's locks of hair.

"Ask your mom. She'll tell you that she loves you. I tell my son everyday I see him, if I see him. It feels good to just to say that one word and mean it, love."

"I love you." Logan closes his eyes, feeling the effects of the word; he giggles. "You're right. It does feel good. I love you."

"I love you, too." He threads his other hand of fingers through Logan's. "That's how your mom felt when she says those words, trust me. I know the difference between saying it to someone I love and someone I was paid to say it."

"So which one am I? I did pay you, you know." Logan jokes.

Carlos bursts out laughing, rustling with the neatly styled hair. "Which one do you think? We had enough sex for you to know the answer to that."

Logan joins him, laughing while staring into Carlos' eyes above him. It's full of innocence and warmth. They aren't the typical eyes Logan dealt with, the lawyer's blood thirst eyes at work. Carlos' are pure and full of charm. It's like with one look, Logan can see into his soul; probably what Kendall tried to do back then.

"But you know everyone loves you, you know, in the non-sexual way but in the I want to hug you until you can't breath no more kind of way," Carlos chuckles, playing with Logan's finger, tangling their long digits together.

Logan bites his lips as the lingering thought of his mother hugging him pops in his head. He ceases his laugh, thinking that what Carlos said doesn't apply to everyone. "Hey Carlos? How does it feel when you hug your son and tell him that you love him?"

"Umm, I don't know really..." His head drops along with his smile. "I haven't been with my son since last summer."

Logan groans and rises off of Carlos' lap, sitting up right. "Doesn't he live with you and Dak?" The dancer shakes his head. "Wait, why? What did Dak do?"

"Something good for once." Carlos answers. "It's complicated and I hated it at first but I'm happy that Andy doesn't live with me... It's shameful."

"Why? I thought you love your son and everything." Carlos sharply wrenches his neck, glaring at Logan for his accusatory tone. "Oh, I'm sorry. I did mean it that way, I mean I know you out of all people would love your son. Not everyone is like my mom."

"Logan, I love him more than anything but... I can't let him see me like this." Carlos gestures to his body. "How did you feel when you found out your mom was a... me? I bet not so happy and proud of her. You wondered if your mother loves you even though I bet she does. But I don't want Andy to have the smallest doubt that I don't love him, that he was an unwanted accident. He deserves a life worth living and if the cost is my life then I know what I have to do."

Unknowingly, from Carlos' words, Logan leans forewords, lips silently sealing Carlos'. He doesn't pressure it, just laying them on Carlos' for a few second. "Um... Sorry." Logan quickly says, after he removes them from Carlos' proximity. "I didn't do that on purpose."

"Then what was that for?" Carlos taunts, jabbing a finger at Logan's ticklish ribs.

"Hey! A guy can't kiss another guy for no reason?"

"Nope, not if you're James... I hope you don't mind that I used your friend as the punch line."

Logan laughs, slapping his thigh. "Not at all, James is that type of person. I'm pretty sure James seduced Kendall with a kiss even though he said he didn't kiss him... yet." Logan leans his head on Carlos' shoulder. "Hey Carlos. Do you mind telling me why Dak has your son? You seem like a great father and even though you had financial issues, Dak should not have laid a finger on Andy. You don't have to tell me if don't want to."

"No, it's fine. I told you so much already but can we walk while I tell you?" Carlos stares with his somber eyes. "I can't sit down and say what happened without crying... Real confidences, right?" Carlos jokes. Logan thins his lips into a pity filled pout as he stands up.

"You're more confident than you think you are." He holds out his hand, waiting for Carlos to stand up and continue their stroll.

_..._

_The hospital is unusually cold and empty this night. Only one hopeful man is waiting in the pristinely white lobby with his hand clashed together, praying for the last hour. He holds his tears, believing that a single drop is a sign of weak faith. But that doesn't stop his jittery legs and shaking body. Fear overtakes his hope as hours pass with no new._

_"Mr. Garcia?" He shoots up from his seat instantly at the short nurse across the room. She walks over a clipboard in hand and a depressing frown on her lips, barring bad news no doubt. _

_"What happened? Is my son ok?" Carlos frantically barrages her with hard questions, breaking on the inside. She licks her red stained lips, clearing her throat for a long explanation. _

_"Your son has a mild heart condition. That's probably the cause of his discomfort and his erratic breathing. It's a rare condition but it would have been easily detected at birth." _

_Carlos smiles weakly. Andy was born in his apartment in a makeshift water bath because Carlos doesn't want anyone to know that he has a son yet nor does the mother want the world or her son to know she has one either. They figured that the best thing to do is to hire a midwife to legally document the birth but that's it; have Andy born without the world knowing and have him legal when he is old enough for school. Carlos never planned for Andy to be revealed so soon or in this manner._

_"I guess the doctor wasn't that great if he missed that." Carlos chuckles, trying to lighten the tense situation. He scratches his neck nervously. "So, how much is this going to cost me?"_

_The nurse cringes, flipping through the pages of diagnosis. The uneasiness in her eyes doesn't go unnoticed by the Latino. "Mr. Garcia..." She holds his hand, trying to prepare him for further news. "Your son has to have surgery now. The treatment needs to be given, the sooner the better." _

_Unsatisfied with her answer, he asks again. "How much is it?" _

_"We don't have records of who you are and your son seems to magically appear with a birth certificate today. You don't have health insurance and-"_

_Carlos grabs her hand, staring with his pleading broken eyes. "How much is it," he asks once more._

_"At least eight thousand." His hand drops as fast as his hopes. "We don't have records of any health insurance on you or legal documents of who you are. The surgery is a simple procedure. Dr. Kant performed it a million time but the equipments to do any heart surgery are always expensive. Plus your son has to stay in the hospital for observation and check up. Without insurance, the rate is seven fifty a night plus the cost of the operation. I'm sorry. Mr. Garcia but your son needs the surgery. He won't be able to grow normally or even minimally if he continues to have this remediable condition."_

_A tear slips; his faith breaks. It's another test thrown at him; his parents' death, going into hiding in fear of the government, prostitution, Abby's pregnancy and now, Andy's costly surgery. Life never gave him a break, and he's not surprised, just broken. There is no rational way for Carlos to gain close to ten thousand in a night; he barely makes three hundred a night and that is before the costs of food and bills. There is no way Carlos can see to get out of this situation except his last offer from Dak. _

_"I got to go." He informs the nurse, turning to the exit. _

_"Wait, Mr. Gracia!" She clutches the board to her chest, firmly holding his wrist. "I know what people do in your situation. They steal, they run or they kill. A couple of people commits just because the pressure of raising a sick child is too much to bare but you have to know, you're the most important thing to your son. I know I am stepping a line here but don't leave him. I hate to be the one to tell him you're gone. Even if he doesn't understand what's happening now, he will one day. Please don't do this." _

_Carlos bites on his tongue to hold in his forming tears, flipping her hand off of his wrist. He looks up, staring into her hopeful eyes. "You are stepping a line. And I will get the money." _

_"How Mr. Garcia? Stay in the hospital and let the government help. It might not be what you want but think about your son."_

_"Stop talking!" He yells, pulling on the short tuffs of hair on the sides of his head. "He is my son, my only reason left in the world. I will do whatever it takes for him to live. I will get the money." He spins on his heels, briskly walking to the door._

_"How?" She calls._

_"What I do every night."_

_..._

_"Let's stop fighting for one night." He coaxes his wife, cradling his daughter in his arms. The tiny girl stirs, radiating her fevering heat. "The doctor said she needs us. So let's try to be here for her." _

_"Kendall, I am not going through with this marriage because of wedlock." She stands up and paces the floor. _

_"No." Kendall walks over to her, tapping her shoulder. He rocks Katelyn until she breaths soft cooing sounds, making Jo smile. "We are doing this because of her. I don't care if we're getting married because of an one-nighter but I am staying for Katelyn." _

_She sighs, snaking her fingers around his bicep. Pulling them down, back onto the couch, Jo pecks Kendall's cheek once before swiping the golden strands of hair flowing across her daughter's head. "You know one day, we're not going to be happy and we'll snap." _

_"I know." Kendall whispers, moving the lock of hair that falls back. He caresses the soft cheek, thinking about the future. "I know we are going to fall apart but at least, I want Katelyn to think we tried." _

_"You're willing to give up everything and pretend to love me just for her?" _

_Kendall smiles, playing with his daughter's tiny nose. "I would. You can call her a mistake but she's a mistake I intend to keep and raise." Jo joins her husband's happiness, brimming a curve on his lips. "I'm not pretending, by the way. I might not be in love but I certainly do love you." _

_She laughs wholeheartedly before pecking Kendall on the cheek again. "Even if we don't work out, I want you to keep her."_

_"What?" He coughs at the sudden proposal. "You're the birth mother. You have legal rights to keep her and I don't mind sending money to you, even if we are deep in our necks in fights." _

_"No, I want to," she adds, shaking her head. "She is perfect in your arms and as much as she needs us, I think you need her more." Jo gives the baby a lingering kiss on the forehead. "Don't ever lose her, Kendall." She playfully slaps his arm, chuckling. "If I ever disappear or leave, you better do whatever you can to be with her. She is perfect in your arm."_

_"Jo." Kendall whines jokingly. "I am not going anywhere." He latches his hand over her, squeezing their fingers together. "And neither are you. There is no way we will lose her." _

_"Just promise me." Jo sternly stares at him, returning a firm hold on the hand. "Hire the best lawyer and fight for her. Even if we get a divorce and legally I am right for her, fight me for her and win." _

_Confused, Kendall raises an eyebrow. "Why are you so sure I am right for her?" _

_"Because I see it," she says, licking her lips. "You never left her side since she was born even though she wasn't even planned and we aren't married yet. What kind of a guy does that? A father, the right father." _

_Kendall smiles at the answer, tightening his curled arm around the baby. "I promise that no matter what, I will do whatever I can to protect her. Katelyn is mine and no one else's." _

_"That's the Kendall I know." She leans over and kisses Kendall before standing up. "I am going to sleep, ok?"_

_"Good night." He salutes as she walks around the couch._

_"I got the door!" Jo's brother runs down the hallway, slipping his phone in his pocket._

_"We didn't hear a ring." The two parents share a look before locking eyes on the brother. _

_"Are you sure? I heard it." The tall man fixes his evening wear, unlocking the two locks and turning the doorknob. Unexpectedly, a Latino thrusts himself through the door, pressing lips onto the brother's and wrapping his caramel tan arms around his neck. _

_Everyone's eyes in the room bug out, mouths dropping to the floor. "I want you, Dak and everything you can offer." The stranger whispers, seeping his tongue between the cease of Dak's lips. "I need you, I want you. Woof. I'll bark whenever you command me to." _

_"Get out!" Kendall yells, shooting up for his seat. The two at the door stare at him. Carlos blushing, not noticing that audience in the adjacent room. "Who do you think you are, barging in when my little baby is sick with a cold?" _

_"Kendall!" Jo shrieks, giving a sympathetic look. _

_Carlos glances at the baby's feverish red face and almost breaks down in tear, thinking about his own baby. "I-I'm sorry. Dak, is there a place we can... talk privately?" _

_"Yea, my room." The actor locks fingers, leading the escort to his quarters. Carlos lows his head shamefully, hearing the father yelling and Jo trying to calm his rage. _

_The door closes and Dak locks. "So what-" He doesn't finish his question, Carlos' lips stopping him. But he grabs both of the man's shoulders and pushes him to the floor. Carlos groans painfully as his back crashes into the sharp corner of the bed. "My, how time has change and now you need me more than I want you. So what happened?"_

_"Nothing. I realized that I love you, that I want you." The lies burn his tongue as he crawls slowly to the other man's feet. Creeping up his side like he would to a pole, Carlos dances, sensually gliding his hands on Dak's built frame. "I can't fall in love with my favorite client?" _

_Dak snatches his cheeks with one hand, giving Carlos a rough kiss. "No." He slams Carlos against the wall. Walking to the closet, he starts monologuing. "You're too prideful to fall in love with me. So before I do something you'll regret, why are you here?" _

_Carlos slides down the wall, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I need money. My son is in the hospital and you're the only one I can go to," he confesses. _

_"And that's the big answer." Dak turns around, holding a black nylon bag. Carlos eyes it fearfully, having an idea of what's hidden. "But the question is how far are you going to beg for it?" He snaps his fingers authoritatively, watching Carlos stripping off all of his clothes as he pours the content of his mysterious bag onto the bed._

_"As far as you tell me to." _

_Surprised at the complying answer but deviously happy at it, Dak grabs the leather collar. "I guess it is more likely to see you wear this than be dead on the porch," he laughs tauntingly. "From now on, you're my pet, you little fucker and whatever I want you'll do it, got it?" _

_"Then you will help my son?" Carlos begs, feeling the leather band choking him, but he doesn't want to speak out to his suppressor. "I'll do anything if you save him." _

_"Oh I'll do better than save him. Hands," Dak commands, wrapping them with a rope and pushing Carlos back to the ground. "I am going to save him and get him into that snobby private children school where he will live and grow." _

_"No! He has to live-"_

_Dak slaps him across the face, hovering over Carlos' pelvis. "Don't you fucking talk back to me! The one thing I hate is a barking dog." Dak says, wrestling on a cock ring. "You better count your blessing that I am willing to pay half of the expanses for a snobby school to take care of your sick kid. Beside..." Dak drags Carlos by the collar to the full length mirror and throws him onto his arms and knees in front of it. "Do you want your son to see you like this everyday?" _

_Carlos breaks, tears falling from staring at the broken, desperate man in front of him._

_"Say thank you and kiss my foot and maybe I'll reconsider helping you." Carlos rushes, crawling on the floor to the bases of Dak's stance. His body shakes as his lowers his once pure lips to Dak's boney foot. He gives it a peck, his pride shattering like glass. _

_As he does that, Dak connects a metal chain to the back collar and pulls Carlos' face up to meet his, not caring that the Latino's face is discolored from the choking hold. "I love playing with my toy." _

_"I love being your toy," he lies again. _

_"Good because after night, you're going to learn how to pleasure me." The ruthless man shoves Carlos onto the bed, hovering over him with a whip in one hand and a paddle in the other. "After tonight, I'm going to get rid of that pride of your." _

_..._

"This is where I live." The escort points to the white mansion to the silent lawyer. "Logie, are you ok?" He bumps shoulders.

"No! That fucking bastard controlled you, made you feel like nothing!" Logan yells, releasing his pent up anger. Carlos panics, pulling him to hide behind a bush.

"Logan, he can hear us. And I am fine," he whispers.

"No you are not! He is holding on to your son, locked him away in a private school where you can only see him a few time."

"Please stop yelling?" Carlos begs.

"And he thinks he can make you feel worthless? The asshole doesn't understand how much you mean to me. He doesn't love you the way I do and it's making me so mad."

"What?" Carlos blushes at the strings of confessions from the lawyer. "Do you mean all of that?"

"Of course I do but Dak makes me so mad!" Logan groans, breaking a branch to release his anger. "You are worth more that just sex or just as a toy. He has you as a boyfriend and I have to watch you. But I want you. I want to be your boyfriend. He doesn't deserve you."

Suddenly, Carlos thrusts his body on to Logan, connecting their lips. He wraps his arms around his neck, not caring about the twigs and dirt they are rolling on.

"That is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me." Carlos cries. "I love you."

They crash lips again, Logan rolling their body so Carlos is on top of him. "I love you too. And that is why I am going to fight him in court, my way."

"What? No!" Carlos springs back, sit on his knees. "You promised you won't do that."

"I don't care anymore. He is in violation of three laws and no judge would ever fight me. I will win this case." Logan answers smugly, holding both of Carlos' hands. "I am doing this for you."

"Then don't do it."

"Why?" Logan yells. "He broke everything that is good about you and you're going to stay with him? I don't get, Carlos. I can get back your son."

"I know but..." He trails off, averting eye contact.

"Carlos, I am a lawyer."

"And I'm a father." Carlos states. Logan crawls to his side, trying to make Carlos look at his eye. "Logan, I'm a father. I am doing this for my son. If you help me in court, Andy will find out that I sold my body. He will grow up shameful and broken like I am with Dak and I can't let him grow that way. I may have lost everything when I gave my body to Dak but I still have pride."

"You said he broke your pride."

"My son's pride in me." Carlos fixes, staring at Logan with his determine eyes. "Please, Logan. If you love me then respect what I am doing for my son."

"I..." Logan shakes his head, knowing he can and will win any lawsuit thrown at him but he can't win this one, or he rather forfeit it. "Fine, I'll stop but you better come to me if anything goes wrong. If Andy is crushed by Dak, I can get Dak twenty years without bail."

Carlos grins at Logan who is waging sternly his finger. "You're the only lawyer I want to represent me." He checks his watch and the cheerful expression drops. "It's two. I got to go."

"Wait!" Logan pulls Carlos down forcefully, jump on top of him. "I'm not letting you go until I get what I deserve. That tux wasn't cheap."

Carlos burst out laughing. He was thinking that Logan is trying to sex him before he returns but the way Logan playfully slides his hand into Carlos' rippled shirt suggests otherwise. It wasn't sexual or sensual at all but funny and playful like two kids tumbling on the grass.

"What are you doing?" He asks, feeling Logan grinding their pelvises together while tickling around his nipples. "If this is how you seduce people then I understand why James makes fun of you."

"No. I am a great predator." Logan whispers, licking the rim of Carlos' ear. "I can make you drop your pant in a heart beat."

"Stop it Logan." Carlos blows up, trying to rolling the lithe brunette off. "Stop making me laugh. You are such a..." Carlos stops, his laughter choking his words.

"Say it, Carlos. What am I?"

"You're a whore." He buckles his body, rolling side to side with Logan in his frame. "You are a bigger whore than I am."

"And don't you forget it." Logan joins in the wild hysteria, sitting by his side. "But really Carlos, don't let him break down," he says, calming down. "If he calls you that, just remember that I am a bigger whore." The lawyer comforts sweetly, beam a side crooked smile.

Carlos chuckles and kisses his cheek. "If he hurts me, I'll think about my lawyer boyfriend protecting me." Logan blushes, watching Carlos preparing to leave him.

"Is your lawyer boyfriend buff because you know, I can't compete with a good looking lawyer?" Logan fixes his jacket.

"Nope." The escort waves. "He's a whore."

* * *

><p>I'll try to update this soon but my teachers and everything are brutal. Plus my b-day is coming =]. Time to get legally drunk. Lol jkjk ;]<p>

Please review =].


	13. Mommy Jamie

I know that I am late and I am sorry but I have a good reason. :). I worked really hard on my portfolio and yay got accepted into a nuclear summer internship program. I am excited. :) I hope my reason is justified.

And thanks to **MerielTLA** for helping me. I needed help keeping my characters in check for this chapter. Lol. Hopefully everyone in the chapter acts the way they're suppose be acting.

* * *

><p><strong>Mommy Jamie <strong>

"He-he," Katelyn giggles, wiggling on the bed. The alarm wakes her up, the soft features of the other shirtless bed sleeper forming in her eyes. She smiles, studying James up close. She plays with the vivid, golden chocolate locks of hair on James' head, loving how they feel between her fingers. It's nostalgic, reminding her of what it felt like when she and Jo brushed each other's hair. It's those small mom-daughter moments Katelyn misses but just being in James' present, breathing the same air comforts her; as if her mother never her side.

"Daddy." She turns around, pushing her sleeping father. Kendall's eyebrows wince but his eyelids don't lift. She tries again but Kendall stays asleep. A huff exhales from her lips as she turns around back to facing James.

"Mom!" She calls, slapping James' exposed pectorals.

James does the same facial expressions as Kendall, mistaking the palming from the little girl in between them as Kendall groping him. He reaches with both his hands in front of him to Kendall's face, cupping both cheeks. "Smack me in bed, you naughty Wild."

"Huh?" Kendall moans. James blindly pulls Kendall's face towards his, locking lips. Following his lead with his eyes still closed, Kendall wraps his arms around James, scooting foreword, unknowingly sandwiching his daughter between their bodies.

"You are such a liar. You want me." James pants between their kisses.

"You need to be on a leash and wear an abstinence ring." Kendall races his fingers up James' back, feeling the silky skin and hard muscles.

"Funny, I threw mine out when I learned what sex is." The brunette retorts, entangling his fingers into Kendall's hair. "Mm," he moans into Kendall's open mouth, tasting the Wild's toxic.

"What happened to waiting?" Kendall taunts.

"Who's stopping us?"

"I CAN'T BREATH!"

Both adults' eyes shoot wide open, realizing they are not dreaming but actually fore-playing.

"What are you doing?" Kendall yells, rolling off the bed.

"Daddy?" Katelyn gasps for air, crawling to the side where her father fell. She stares at the red blush swept across Kendall's face and his swollen rose red lips. She flips to observe the other adult, noticing the same expression on James' face as her father. "Mommy, why is your face red like daddy?"

"Mommy?" James stammers, jumping off of his bed. "I am not a mommy." He stutters. He's never this disoriented in the morning but realizing he was making out with Kendall was a reality and not a dream shocks him. "I got to brush my teeth." He dashes out of the room and slams the bathroom door.

Katelyn giggles and faces her father with her innocent face. Kendall stares back, also shocked that he was enjoying his dream of conscious-free kissing James. The father covers his face with his palms and sighs loudly.

"Are you ok, daddy?" The little girl hops off of the bed and wraps her tiny arms around him.

"When did you come into bed with us?" Kendall asks, not knowing where to begin. He can't believe he was talking dirty and his daughter could have heard it all.

"Yesterday night." The dad groans. That means his daughter heard all of it. "Daddy and Mr. Diamond were sleeping and I wanted to sleep with the both of you like the old days. Remember when the three of us slept together like a happy family?"

Kendall peels his hands off and looks into his girl's eyes. "Honey, I'm sorry." He wraps his arms around her tightly. "Mommy is gone and she can't come back."

"But I have a new mommy." Kendall pulls back and questioningly stares at her. "Mr. Diamond is my new mommy."

"Katelyn, he is not your mom," Kendall corrects. "He is my lawyer."

"And your wife." She giggles, jumping out of Kendall's arm. She runs to the wooden door and knocks. "Mommy! Do you want me to brush your hair?"

"I am not your mom!" James yells through the door with the same shaken voice as before but Katelyn doesn't care. She skips back to her father and sits down next to him.

"Mommy used to take a long time in the bathroom too."

Kendall shakes his head depressingly, sadden by his daughter's delusion. "Honey," he starts, pulling his daughter to his lap. "James is not your mom. I don't know where or how this started but James is not your mom."

"Then why did you kiss him?" She questions quietly. Kendall's lips quivers as he grits his teeth. "Then why do you and Mr. Diamond sleep on the same bed? You are happy with Mr. Diamond. He is my mommy."

"Katelyn." He sternly calls. "I don't know what you are thinking but James is not your mommy. I like him and yes, we kissed and slept together but he is not Jo. Honey..." Kendall squeezes her hands, wanting her to understand him but not shatter at the realization. "Mommy is dead," he whispers, holding his tears. He waits for his daughter to react and push him but she doesn't. She doesn't budge an inch.

"I know mom is gone but..." She holds an innocent smile; a tear eventually rolls down her cheek. "Maybe he can be my new mom. Mr. Diamond is just like mommy."

"Honey, he can't-"

"His skin is as soft as mommy's. His hair is as pretty as mommy's. He has boobs like mommy.

"Sweet-Heart!" Kendall shakes her after the last comment. "James can be exactly the same as Jo but he can't replace her. Katelyn, if you want to cry and scream, then cry and scream. I know losing Jo is hard on you too but we will get through this, ok?" Katelyn sighs and nods. "Sorry, honey."

"But what about Mr. Diamond?" She asks again. "You are going to marry him right? You like him right?"

"Katelyn." He stretches her name, staring at her with his sharp eyes. "This is not your business."

"But you like him and I like him. Why are you not getting married?"

"Katelyn, this is complicated. You don't understand. James wants something from me-"

"Then give it to him." His daughter rudely interrupts and yells back. "Give him what he wants."

"Katelyn! This is none of your business!" Kendall scolds her. "You are too young to understand this. Guys like James want one thing and one thing only."

"Then give it to him, daddy. I like him, daddy. Please make Mr. Diamond stay." Katelyn begs, pouting with her big eyes. Kendall groans and pinches his forehead. He can't tell his daughter that James wants sex from him. How can a father tell his daughter that her next choice of mother is a sex hungry man? But after what Kendall just dreamt or experienced, maybe he is having second thoughts too.

"It's not easy. I just lost your mom and everything is caving in. I don't know if I can move on and date someone yet."

"But daddy..." She sways their hands, beaming a smile as wide as a valley. "Daddy, I lost mommy too but I know she is watching us. She wants you to move on and be happy and I see you are happy with Mr. Diamond. You have to ask him to be my new mommy."

"It's not easy." Kendall repeats quietly.

"What if we make another promise?" She barters. "If you give Mr. Diamond what he wants, I will tell this boy, I have a crush on him. Deal?" She pouts, pleading hard for the compromise. Kendall chuckles and pats her head.

"You are turning into a businesswoman like your aunt Katie." Kendall jokes, checking the clock. It's 7:30. "Why don't you go get ready for school? I'll think about James."

"Ok daddy." Katelyn hops around the bed to the door leading to the hallway.

"Hey, what did I miss?" James asks, stepping out of the bathroom shirtless, wearing just his silk dress pants on.

"Nothing." Katelyn giggles, staring at James' body. She continues skipping out and sings, "My new mommy's boobs are bigger than my old mommy."

"I am not your mommy!" James frustratedly yells into the hallway before he drags his feet to his closet. Kendall finally gets up and walks his way to James' walk-in closet. He stops, leaning on the door frame, watching his host playing dress up with three dress shirts in front of the mirror. He chuckles, remembering his ex-wife and daughter used to pick out clothes together every morning.

"Your daughter is weird, Kendall," James states, settling for a light blue dress shirt. He throws it on, fastens his cuff links and ties his tie. "Yesterday she was all normal and this morning, she thinks I am her mom. Do I look like a girl?"

Kendall holds his laugh, walking to the brunette. "One that can't tie a tie." Kendall wraps his fingers around the thin silk column, fixing the triangle of the body. He pulls on the length, the hand brushing down the crisp shirt rolled over James' form and the other hand firmly on his neck, touching the strong Adam's Apple.

"Sorry, I was never good at making knots," the lawyer replies, eyes linking with the blonde's. He doesn't move, feeling Kendall wrapping his digits around his neck and the other hand lingering on his chest.

"It's fine. Katelyn's mom taught me. She thinks you have silky hair like her, skin as soft as her and breasts as big as her."

"It sounds like I am her expect for the boobs because mine are sexy."

"No doubt about it," Kendall laughs jokingly. He finally realizes where his hands are and retracts them to his side. "Umm..." He coughs, his cheeks flaring with embarrassment.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean, I mean... It's was just a dream." James explains, walking to the wall behind Kendall. He grabs the matching blazer and handkerchief. "It was just a dream. I wasn't going to have sex with you for real or anything. So don't worry your perfectly blonde head, ok?" He ends with his signature smile.

"Umm… Sure," Kendall answers, feeling guilty. James wasn't that only one having the dream but Kendall isn't going to tell him that, fueling James' already large ego with his version of the same naughty dream. "That's fine. I wasn't expecting."

"Good, I wouldn't want you to feel weird." James finishes his suit and soon Katelyn jumps in. "Wait there little Missy." James quickly snatches the backpack wearing girl into his wide arms.

"Yep?" She innocently giggles, rubbing cheeks with James.

"How am I a mommy?" James gets to the point, kneeling with her sitting on his lap. "Do you see this?" He gestures to his body and emphasizes his face. "I am a man, a big strong good looking man."

"With boobies and plays with dolls."

"No!" James' cheeks get flushed at the girl's interjection. "I don't have boobies. These are man boobs."

"So they are man boobies?" She sasses, stumping the lawyer. He feels awkward, the same feeling he got when Logan stumped him last night. He's losing his touch.

"Fine, I have man boobies and play with action figures-"

"Princess dolls."

"Princess action figures-"

"In your princess room."

"Ok! Stop correcting me!" James shrieks in a high pitch. Katelyn continues her giggles, not at all phased by James' inflections. Kendall leans on the side wall, more curious as to where his daughter and James are going with the talk. "I may be more girly that most guys out there but I am a successful and rich and manly lawyer. I am definitely not a mommy."

"But you can be my mommy." She sweetly retorts, holding onto James' hand. She traces the almost nonexistent ridges in the deep palm. "Mommy had beautiful hands that I held everyday she walked me to school. They are soft and warm. She always asked me if I rather her drive me but I wanted to walk because then I get to hold her hand. It was nice."

"Oh..." James whispers, feeling bad for yelling her. "I forgot you lost your mom. Sorry, Katelyn."

"No, it's fine." She answers. Surprisingly, she is not shredding a tear, like Kendall expects. Even though Kendall wasn't in love with Jo, he still cried every night. The pain of losing someone close hurts even if their bond isn't as strong as true love. But Katelyn doesn't cry much. She stands tall in front of James, holding a hopeful smile. "I know mommy is gone but I have daddy and he is the best. I know mommy is gone but I'll be strong."

Like her mother, Kendall thinks. Jo is a strong woman and the more he sees it, his daughter is just like her, tall, beautiful and strong.

"Then why do you call me mommy if you know she is gone?" James questions; his voice is so soft and delicate as if he expects Katelyn to break in tears any second now.

"Because daddy needs you." Kendall's eyes open wide, shocked at the foreword answer. "I am fine. I talked to mommy in my dream and she said to be strong for daddy. I tried but daddy is still sad but you make dad happy. So maybe if you're my new mommy, you'll live with daddy and daddy will be happy again."

James stares at her smile, one growing on his lips. He chuckles, patting her head. "You know, you're mature for a seven year old."

"I'm eight!" They share a giggle before James pulls her into his chest, hugging her.

"Fine, you can call me mommy if daddy lets you." James gives in. She quickly turns to her father's direction, pouting with her pink lips.

Kendall nods happily, crossing his arms. The little one jumps and celebrates. "Hey Katelyn. Why don't you wait in the kitchen? I want to talk to James."

"Ok daddy." She squeals and gives him a wink. "Remember daddy. Give mommy what he wants." Kendall blushes, watching his only daughter run out the room. He quickly snaps out, and returns his gaze to the lawyer walking towards him.

"You didn't have to promise her that." Kendall closes the space between him and the brunette who's brushing his blazer free of the static clinging lint. He wipes James' shoulder pads, flicking the strings of dust off. "You give her an inch and eventually she is going to really think you're her real mother.

"Eh, I guess." He shrugs his now cleaned shoulders, moving to the dresser. The vain lawyer shuffles through his collection of colognes, smelling each and every single one.

"Do you ever just go through the morning with just brushing you teeth and throwing on a shirt and pant?" Kendall observes, counts the lengthy moments it takes James to prepare for the day and Kendall is pretty sure after scent picking James isn't done yet. "You take just as long as Jo did in the morning." Kendall jokes, seeing how his daughter assimilated her dead mother to their lawyer.

"Well I could but I need to keep my client's eyes and nose busy." James finishes smelling through the tray of various bottles and thrusts a nozzle of a bottle at Kendall's arms crossed chest.

"What was that for?" Kendall yells, jumping a foot back. He coughs before pressing the scented forearm to his nose, inhaling the familiar scent. A sharp citrus note pierces his nose, following with low jabs of cider wood, musk and a faint but nose clearing whiff of mint. It's an interesting combination of aromas that Kendall remembers but can't put a finger on it.

"It's the cologne I wore to our first meeting when I jumped you across the table." James explains after noticing Kendall double tapped his nose with his scented arm and eyebrows scrunched in deep thought. The lawyer sprays himself with it twice between the layer of his shirt and his coat. "I guess you like it."

Kendall blushes, recalling the moment. He remembers failing to push James off of him and this fragrance was the back drop of the moment. "Go finish your girly routine."

James laughs, walking to his drawer of lotions and sunscreens. "Call it girly all you want but it turns you on just like your 'dream' this morning." The blonde man's cheeks flare scarlet red, wanting to repress the embarrassing moment but everyone is reminding him of it.

"But don't worry Kendall. I promised that I won't do anything more to you until after we win this case," he reassures his stupefied client, throwing a wink his way.

"Daddy!" Katelyn runs back in with a scowl. "I'm going to be late to school and you're not changed yet!" She points to her princess pink watch.

"Don't worry kiddo; I can take you to school on my way to the office." James offers, entwining his hand with Katelyn's. She looks up with her wide, surprised eyes before nodding to the offer.

"Can we walk there?" She fidgets, squeezing their connected fingers. And suddenly it hits Kendall, the invisible intangible bond between Katelyn and James. It's not how Katelyn depicts similarities between Jo and James but how James treats her. From the first moment she met James, the lawyer was friendly and genuine. He wasn't like everyone else who comforted and pitied her. He treated her normally like she is just Katelyn and not some girl who lost her mother and maybe her father but as a normal person. Katelyn didn't call James mommy because he is like Jo. It's because she wants James to be her mom and indirectly, be with Kendall.

"It's too far to walk but I'll tell you what. I'll hold your hand in the car." James promises.

"Ok." She squeals, tugging James to leave the room.

"Wait a sec, little princess." He pulls back, making her groans. James giggles, finding it adorable before facing Kendall. "You can stay here and wait for us, Kendall. The court doesn't need you today and I think you rather stay here and away from the reporters."

Kendall smiles, liking that James logically thought about him. "Ok thanks. I'll be waiting for you." Kendall quickly slaps his lips, not believing he just dreamily said that to the one person he's not supposed to confess to. His daughter giggles and winks at him. James smirks and licks his lips tauntingly.

"I'll be back." James' voice oozes with seduction making Kendall roll his green eyes. "But if you get bored, the cologne I'm wearing is called Sex Bomb."

Typical name for James' perfume, Kendall thinks. No matter, even if James promised not to have sex, he has to still toy with Kendall, making him feel uncomfortable.

"Why do I care what cologne you wear?"

"So you can spray a washcloth and relief yourself in the bath-"

"Go to school!" Kendall yells, directing his command toward the tall brunette. "I will not let you let my daughter be late!"

James chuckles, knowing how flustered Kendall is getting. "Come on, princess. Let's leave daddy alone to do fun stuff with my cologne."

They start walking outside and Kendall can faintly hear his daughter asking what kind of fun Kendall will have in the bathroom with a washcloth.

"And you better behave!" He yells again, hoping James knows that that warning is for him.

A groan exhales from his lips as Kendall walks to the dresser, staring at his reflection. His cheeks are red, he has bags and his skin is more pale than usual. He looks completely sickly, but beside his face, everything is fine and normal. Hoping to remedy his profile, Kendall notices James' open jar of Cuda lotion. He smells it before dabbing his face with it. It can't hurt to try it, right?

It's doesn't help and if anything, made matters worst. Having it applied on his face, he smells exactly like James; as if James rubs cheeks with him, caressing cheeks on dimples, kissing his neck.

"What the-!" Kendall snaps out of his day dream, realizing that James still haunted him in the empty room. Quickly, he wipes the layer of cream off of his face but he can still smell it. "Dammit."

The frantic, heart racing man looks around for something to mask the smell; he doesn't want to smell like James for the rest of the day or the next second even. Finally he notices a half filled red grenade shaped bottle. Bingo! Kendall can spray himself with one of James' fragrances.

Taking the bottle in hand, Kendall sprays his hands and slaps his cheeks with it. It's woody and citrus smelling, intoxicating his senses. "It's good." Kendall closes his eyes, the scent bearing happy memories for some reason and creates a smile on Kendall's lips. He sprays himself again, his chest this time twice and falls onto the bed.

"Oh this is my cologne now." He nods, closing his eyes, spraying the air with the scent. Unknowingly, his other hand travels south, cupping a tent shaped region. He palms himself, pants loudly. "Oh yeah, I haven't done this in a while." Kendall sprays again, stroking through the shear thin pj pants. The wafting fragrance enters his nose, creating a picture into his head of a man with brown hair and a body as sturdy as the gods.

"Naughty boy." He loses senses of logicality and of himself, just wanting to pleasure what he forgotten over the last eight years of being married. "Suck it." Spray, inhale, stroke, and repeat are the steps Kendall follows. And with every cycle, more features of his imaginary man are revealing themselves like his strong biceps and dextrous tongue lapping up Kendall's dick.

Spray, inhale, stroke and repeat. His eyes are hazelnut and his hair is silky smooth. "Faster."

The cycle repeats and Kendall sees the straight nose tickling his pubic hair. "That's right, suck me dry. Play with my balls." Kendall gets into the moment, thrusting his pelvis upward. "Yea, yea. I'm close. Do it!"

Spray. "Faster, ah!"

Inhale. "Fuck!"

Stroke. "James... JAMES!" Kendall jerks foreword, before his climax, sweating a thin layer. His face is blanked with surprise, realizing he's pleasuring himself to an image of his lawyer, but why? He stops his involuntarily stroking hand with his other, noticing the bomb shaped bottle.

Sex Bomb.

"Dammit!" Kendall throws the bottle to the pillows and drops his face into his palms. He was turned on with the smell of James, which is what he was trying to avoid the whole time. Why can't he get James out of his mind, Kendall thinks. The brunette is slowly clouding his thoughts, persuading him to give in but Kendall hasn't given it over the last eight years. It scares him and he doesn't know what to do, have sex with James or hide.

_Ring! Ring! _His phone vibrates on the night stand. It's a text for James. It's probably a picture of his penis not doubt, Kendall's thinking, assuming the worst from the lawyer. Luckily it's not. It's a text from his daughter via James' phone.

-Got to school daddy. I'm scared but I will tell him I have a crush on him since forever. I hope you think about giving mommy what he wants. I 3 u. -Katelyn.

Kendall smiles, reading the text over a few times. He sits on the bed motionlessly, staring at the mirror across the room. He nods to himself, thinking that if his little girl can do it, he can too.

"James, get ready for some of Minnesota Wild tonight."

...

In the quiet office, Logan types away on the keyword, staring at the dual-screen computer monitor with his bag formed eyes. A cup of coffee is at his side and stacks of school records litter his side. After taking the last bite of his unhealthy breakfast bar, Logan yawns. The whole night of researching and working wasn't kind on the lawyer's features but he wants to expose his self proclaimed nemesis, Dak, for what he truly is.

"Sorry, I'm late. I had to take Katelyn to school." James blazes into the surprisingly unorganized office. He's amazed that Logan, in all of his OCD cleaning wonder, is sitting disheveled with his shirt untucked, wrinkled tie dangling from his shoulders and his body shaking from the evidently many Starbucks coffee cups on the floor. "Are you ok?"

"Never better." Logan picks up the light paper cup, realizing it's empty. Angrily, he shakes it and groans before he reaches under his desk for a hidden full pot.

"Oh, no, no." James dashes to his partner and grabs the pot handle. "I think that is enough coffee for you. You look like you've been working all night and what are you searching for?" James leans over Logan's shoulder, studying the screen.

"Everdeen Private School for the Gifted," he reads the banner before he scoffs. "Should be Ever Rich for the Snobs."

Logan continues scrolling down the page of current students. "You do know Kendall's daughter goes here?"

"I knew that. It's the best school." James covers, hunching over, showing more interest after finding that his client's daughter is in this school. "Hey! That is uncanny." James snickers and points to a fairly tan skin boy in Katelyn's class. "So that is Andy."

"Wait, how do you know him?" Logan turns around, eyes focusing on his partner.

"That's the boy Katelyn has a crush. Move over, I am going to do some research." James pushes Logan's leather chair to the side and clicks on the student's info page.

"Andy Gracia, an eight year old boy who's been living at the school ever since he was one year old. He is very friendly, wanting to befriend everyone with his charming smile and never wishes to displease anyone. He has honorable mentions from the principal as a model student and was awarded recently the "Everdeen Model" award, adding to his collection of math, science, Spanish and community awards." James reads, amazed that Katelyn has a crush on a nerd. "Someone is an over achiever." James scoffs.

"Or someone wants to be the best he can be," Logan tries to convince but James shakes his head.

"Nope, this kid is a freak-"

"Don't call him that!" Logan commands; his lack of sleep probably fueled part of his anger. James raises his eyebrow in shock. "Don't call him names or anything. I would love to have him as a son."

"Whatever Logan." James sings, searching up Andy's family on the website. "First off, that is a bit alarming that you are searching up kids to kidnap all night long. And you need to relax. Just because Carlos is not what he seems to be, doesn't mean you should look up kids that look like him. That is very pedophilic."

"What do you mean Carlos is not what he seems?" Logan asks with a sting in his voice. He hates the judgmental tone James has. "What do you think he is?"

"I know what he is. He is a lying, cheating whore."

"He is not a whore!" Logan slams his desk. His blood boils every single time anyone calls Carlos that name. "And why are you acting like Kendall? I thought you value Stacy and the other in her field better than this."

"I do but Kendall told me otherwise. Did you know Carlos is leeching off Kendall's money?" He gossips, returning to the computer screen.

"Carlos isn't stealing Kendall's money."

"How are you so sure? Kendall said Carlos is stealing all of your money too."

"No he isn't, James. You don't even know the whole story. All you know is what Kendall told you. You don't know Carlos' side."

"Isn't that's the same with you?" James' rationalization shuts Logan up. The smarter lawyer doesn't know Kendall's side but he knows and thinks Carlos' story is the important one; same with how James feels about Kendall's side. "Look Logan, I promised Kendall I will try to convince you that Carlos is a bad guy and who knows, maybe he is bad but I am not going to stop you."

"What do you mean convince me and not going to stop me?" Logan asks, finding this as an opportunity to pour a cup of black coffee.

"What I mean is you're old enough to make your own decision." James spins around on the chair to face Logan. They don't speak for a second, just staring at each other. "I am your friend but I'm Kendall's too, maybe something more with Kendall later down the line but now I'm both of your friends. I promised Kendall that I will tell you that Carlos is not to be trusted and I trust you to do what you think is right."

"Wow James." Logan expresses. Deep and profound moments with James are rare but when the tall brunette has a moment of deep philosophical meaning, it's a moment Logan likes to savor. "When did you get so wise?"

"Recognized." He chuckles, turning back to continue his search on this mysterious kid boy. "But you do know even if you trust Carlos, as long as Kendall tells me not to, I won't trust him?"

"Why?"

"Because unlike you, Kendall has a sweet wild ass I want to fuck."

"And the moment is ruined, thanks a lot." Logan rolls his eyes, rolling his chair next to James. "What are you doing anyways?"

"I am going to help Katelyn get this Andy kid to like her. I rather Katelyn learns to date a nerd like you than a bad boy like me. I know what bad boys want from girls and that's not pretty." James explains, his face contouring from the lack of data on the eight year old. "I can't find the mother."

"Andy doesn't have a mother. Why do you care?"

"Well little Logan, I can charm the mother into forcing her son into loving Katelyn," he answers, continuing his web surfing until he abruptly stop and looks at Logan. "How do you know Andy doesn't have a mother?"

"Umm…" Logan stutters, remembering he promised Carlos he won't say a thing but James is his partner and they share everything. "Because Andy lived in the school for seven years. I doubt he has a mother."

"I guess that is true but what about a father? It says his last name is Gracia. Why does that sound familiar?" James brushes his chin; the name of the person is on the tip of his tongue.

"You probably had sex with a guy named Gracia."

"No, I don't have sex with Latinos. I'm not into Latino body like ... you do." James realizes. "Wait a second! Carlos' last name is Gracia! And this kid looks exactly like him. Logan, do you..." James stops and looks at Logan shifting in his seat. He can tell something is wrong and with Logan gritting his teeth, he is certain Logan knows more than he is sharing. "Andy is Carlos' son, isn't he?"

"I can't say." Logan answers slowly, confirming with James' suspicion.

"Oh my god! Carlos is stealing from Kendall!"

"What! No he is not!"

"Then where did he get the money to afford this school?" Logan looks away, his promise eating at him. "Logan." James calls, holding onto both of his shoulders. "If you know something, hiding it from me is not going to protect Carlos."

"I can't James."

"Why not?"

"It's the same, right? You trust Kendall with everything you have and I trust Carlos with everything I have. I promised Carlos that I won't say anything and I will never break a promise with Carlos again."

James sighs, admiring but hating Logan's new found honor. It was only a week ago, Logan abused the Latino and now, Logan has absolute faith in him. Logan is a good person but James can't say the same for Carlos. "Then answer me this. Did Carlos kill Jo?"

His face turns pale, pupils dilated with James' accusation. "Carlos would not hurt a soul!"

"How do you know and don't give me that crap that you love him."

"Because he never hurt me. Every single time we were together, Carlos never once hurt me. He's not the type of person that would harm someone. I know it." Logan defends, watching James write on the notepad.

"Logan..." He sighs long and slowly. "That is an escort's job. He is paid to serve you, make you happy, not harm you. Just think about it. Everything Carlos' doing is to get your money, everyone's money. The more I see it, Carlos can't be trusted."

Logan shakes his head, adamant in his faith for the dancer. "You're wrong James. You can be a lawyer about him and say the pros and cons of Carlos but I'll be faithful. I will throw all of my lawyer smarts and degree away just to believe Carlos is innocent. I believe in him."

"And what if Carlos did kill Jo? You'll lose your practice or worst, go to jail for obstructing relevant information on a homicide case."

"Then I will happily go to jail with my boyfriend." Logan sternly states, strong in his feeling for his boyfriend. "James, I promised Carlos I won't tell another person about his past and I tend to keep my word. So please, be my friend and not a lawyer when I say I trust me."

James takes a second to breathe before he nods. "You're the better lawyer anyways." He jokes and Logan laughs with him. "I don't get it. When did I start acting like a lawyer and you give up your logical lawyer brain for faith? It's like we switched bodies or something but not really switched body because you know. Your body is small and ugly. There is no way I can have sex with your tiny dick."

"Thanks for your kind words and I like to think that it is modest size." Logan jokes, playfully jabbing his friend. "And beside, this body was built to ride Carlos'-"

"I don't need THAT detail!" James shrieks, covering his ears. Logan laughs. "Just promise me you'll watch yourself. You may trust Carlos but not everything about the guy is innocence and rainbows. Everyone has a secret and Carlos must have at least one."

"I know, James." The brunette sighs, playing with his fingers.

"Mr. Mitchell?" An intern enters the room holding a package. The lawyer accepts the yellow envelope.

"Don't worry too much, Logain. I won't try to convince you anymore if you can get me dirt on Andy. I am going to help Katelyn get a boyfriend because I am her mommy, don't ask."

"Wasn't going too. I don't need to know everything about your personal life." Logan replies, opening and reading through the stack of pages. His face gets more twisted, intrigued with the signed forms.

"What?" James notices his partner's perplexity. What do you see?"

"Dak killed Jo."

* * *

><p>I hope the Kames moment was good and judging by what Kendall said, I bet you know what will happen next (or the chapter after, depending on how longer the court room scene is). ;]<p>

Please Review =]


	14. Set the Mouse Trap

Ok so I have a question. Since this story has about three to four chapters left, does anyone want me to make a sequel? Now keep in mind I am entering final's mode which is GOD awful and after my last final in May, I am literally jumping on a plane (the next day after my last exam) to my vacation in Asia for a month. And after my vacation (the next day I get back), I literally jump on a bus to my summer internship for six weeks. And everyone knows my horrible update record, sorry. Therefore, if you do want me to and I decide to write a sequel, updates will be at least three-four weeks in between. What do you think?

And if you want to know my progress of planning the sequel, I've plan it out, roughly at most 31 chapters. Everyone has a story that will weave together. And the strongest, most prominent theme of the sequel is family, both blood and non-blood relatives of the present, future and past (such as parts of James and Logan's past are revealed). And of course, law will play with how it brings them closer and tears them apart. And it is M rated... I already think the first chapter has smut in it... and I planned a kinky smut scene for lawyer Logan somewhere ;).

So take a second after this chapter and think if you would like a sequel or not considering everything I said. I won't be mad if you don't want one. If I don't write a sequel, I'll write an epilogue for this story. You can tell me in a review, message or on my poll which is blind because I want an unbiased answer. I'll reveal if I do write a sequel on my next chapter update.

* * *

><p><strong>Set the Mouse Trap<strong>

"Wait a sec." James rotates his chair to face his partner, shocked at the accusation. "How do you know Dak did it? He has no motive plus this is his sister we are talking about. How many cases are there where the brother kills his sister?"

"Very few, but that doesn't mean that Dak is innocent. Plus, I found his motive." Logan grins deviously. His eyes twitch at his revelation and an evil laugh cracks from his dry lips.

"Umm..." James stands up and leads Logan to his leather seat, gently lowering him down. He massages Logan's shoulders. "Let's relax, Logan and not jump to conclusion. Whatever you read was your mind playing tricks on you."

"What! No! I have evidence that Dak killed Jo. And stop touching me like I'm crazy." He slaps his partner's hands off of him.

"Logan. You were awake for the last thirty something hours. No sleep, crazy laugh and a twitch in your eyes. The last time this happened was when you accused a homeless man of being your rapist father. Remember? Now let's just calm down."

"No! I really do have proof that Dak is the one."

"No, you are blinded by your hatred toward sexy actors."

"You're disgust. How can you talk about other guys like that when you're trying to get with Kendall?" Logan scowls. He opens his scanner and copies all of the documents in the folder to send to the court as evidences.

"Hello, it's call being honest. Kendall appreciates that I am open to him about my sexuality, I think." His partner proudly answers, puffing out his chest although that's a big lie.

"Or all of you are sex hungry animals."

"And you're any better, Mr. I-crave-Latino-Boy's-dick?" James snaps back, staring at the uploading pictures on the monitor.

Logan rolls his eyes and highlights a middle paragraph. "Look. Dak is spending fifteen thousands a month, which doesn't add up. He's jobless."

"Is he in debt?"

"No."

"Then it's fine."

"James, just look!" Logan yells at his non-observant friend. "This says that ten thousands of that money is paid to that rich private school for board and tuition."

"Ok, how do you think he is getting the money?"

"Well, I suspect one way but ..." Logan mumbles, covering his mouth with his hand.

James hones in on the boy, face close to Logan's blushing cheeks. "If you made some unbreakable promise with Carlos and this is your way of protecting him then we can't use this in court."

"No we can, I just ... don't want to get Carlos involve with a murder case when he is not part of it." Logan whispers the second half.

His partner sighs and pats both of the lawyer's tense shoulders. "Logan, no more secrets from me. I'm never going to hurt Carlos, ever. So just open up to me and I'll listen to your theory."

Logan sighs, exhales his heavy breathe. "I'm speculating whatever money Carlos is making from his night career, he is giving it to Dak. Look at his bank statement. It is increasing every month but he hasn't gotten a job in eight years which is when Carlos started living with him."

"Ok but there's a problem with this. Where in your theory is Dak, Kendall's faithful step-brother, the murderer of his own sister?" James asks, straight and to the point.

"I'm getting there." Logan scrolls down the pages to the last document, Kendall's will. "Read this."

"If I, Kendall Knight, for any reason fail to uphold federal legality and am sentence to a lifetime in prison or until death, my assets are split between my wife, Jo and her brother, Dak Taylor (also known as Dak Zevon in multiple media related documents). See paragraph 26, page 19 for breakdown of the assets to each member." James finishes, scratching his smooth, hairless chin. "So Dak is part of the will. Dak basically lives with the family and from what Katelyn said, Dak is her favorite uncle and babysitter. He watches and helps her everyday. He is like her second father which is good because Kendall needs a back up father for Katelyn if anything goes wrong."

"Or Dak is greedy and money hungry. He's taking from Carlos and is waiting until Kendall makes enough money, say the six million from being the year's MVP, and decides to rid them off to get the money."

"That's stupid. Why didn't Dak kill Kendall? If he killed him, Dak would get the money."

"No. He wouldn't get all of it. If he kills Jo and gets Kendall framed, he keeps all of it." Logan explains.

"But what about Katelyn?" James asks, rereading the will. "If she is the daughter, she gets a sum of the money. Dak would have killed her."

"Well I think either he is stupid to forget that or because she is not eighteen and considering he is her second father, in paragraph six, page thirty, he is entitled to full ownership ship of Kendall's assets in the event both parents are incapable."

"But. Dak, I mean-"

"Why don't you believe me, James?" Logan quickly interjects. James never fought him before. Logan's theories are what saved them most of the time in the past and James knows of Logan's spotless record.

"Because I just can't believe Dak would do it." James exhaustively answers, folding his palms over his head. "I mean Kendall trusts him. If he trusts Dak then I should trust Dak too."

"Wow. You are putting your faith where Kendall puts his?" Logan asks shocked, surprised and annoyed.

"Don't do that to me, Logan. You know how this work. You're doing the same thing for Carlos. So don't say what I'm doing is wrong." James explains and the both of them exhale loudly, hating that they reached a standstill. "So what are we going to do? I don't want to try the greedy brother card and get Kendall mad at me without being one hundred percent sure it's him."

"Then don't do anything, seriously." Logan orders him. James raises his eyebrow incredulously high. "I will do all of the talking and questions. You can sit there and pretend like you did not know what I am going to do. That way if Dak is not a suspect, Kendall will hate me more than he currently does and you're safe. Ok, James?"

"I guess that can work but you better be sure that accusing Dak is something that you believe in as a lawyer not as Carlos' boyfriend."

"I know he is, James. And when has my intuition gone wrong?" Logan shrugs his shoulders again, collecting his files and swinging his tuxedo coat over his body.

"Never except now. What kind of lawyer wears a tuxedo to court?" James follows, fixing his attire.

"The kind that didn't go home to change. Now come on. We have a trial to win."

...

At the courtroom, James and Logan strut in renew and fresh to start the trial right. In Logan's hand is the yellow envelope containing his weapon to expose his self proclaimed rival to the jury.

"I hope you know what you are doing." James anxiously repeats, throwing his leather briefcase on the wooden defendant table and spreads his material. "And if Kendall finds out that we are framing his step-brother, he is going to hate me."

"Relax James. I have everything under control." Logan does the same with his evidences, resting the closed envelope on top, feathering his fingers at the seam, laughing with malice. "And beside, once Dak goes to jail, Kendall's name would be cleared, which is what you want."

"If Dak did and that is a big if. You know the odds of Dak killing his sister are against you?" James whispers, watching the bystanders filling the seats behind them.

"The odds are always against me but I never lost a trial before and I don't plan to lose this." Logan asserts cockily, fixing his tie and jacket.

"I just hope your feelings for Carlos are not clouding your judgment. And take a peek at seven o'clock." James points to a couple in the back of the courtroom discreetly. Logan turns his head, staring at the familiar Latino locking arms with the man he's accusing. His cheeks flare up blood red. "Logan, this is what I'm talking about." James tugs his sleeve, forcing him to sit down on the wooden chair. "You're letting your emotions control you."

"James, just trust me on this one." The shorter brunette stares at his partner with his determine eyes. "I know what I am doing. Have I ever steered you wrong?" James sighs and shakes his head. "Good, cause I need to do something before the trial starts.

"What, no! Wait! Logan, come back," James calls but Logan is already walking to the back of the court where the happy couple stands. "Logan, get back here." James reaches out, missing to grab the man's blazer. He growls and returns to setting his table. "I like him better before he fell in love," James whispers to himself, reviewing Logan's accusation.

"Stand still," the step-brother commands Carlos, hiding themselves in the corner of the room, trying not to gather attention. Carlos tries but his body hurts. His back and bottom are sore and he's sporting a new bruise on his right eye. "I said to stop or you'll be sorry, you fucking-"

"Hey, Dak right?" Logan jumps into front of the two, brimming a fake smile. The Latino's lips curl for a second, glad that Logan came before Dak can call him the dreaded word. "I'm Logan, your brother's lawyer," he greets with an extended hand.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember you. Are you the dumb one or the dumber one?" Dak asks, shaking his hand, avoiding Logan's handshake.

"I guess from those options, I'm the dumb one but I am the one who is going to prove your brother's innocence." Logan returns his hand back into his pocket, shifting on his toes.

"Well that's a pity. At least the dumber one is pretty. You have nothing going for you." The man crudely observes, looking up and down Logan's disorganized outfit.

"Dak, stop it," Carlos begs, shaking their locked arms but Dak pushes him, giving a cold stoned stare.

"I said you can only talk when I say you can, you fucking-"

"Actually, I have something going on." Logan interrupts again, sparing Carlos from Dak's words. The taller brunette turns his leer to the lawyer, groaning at Logan's annoyance. "I am fortunate to have a sexy Latino as my boyfriend. He is caring, wonderful and a fighter in bed if you know what I mean." Carlos averts his blushing face from Dak but the step-brother isn't even remotely interested in Logan's ramble. "I am so luck to have him in my life and you should treasure what you have before it gets taken away and believe me, anyone would take him away."

Dak crooks his eyebrow and his grip on Carlos tightens. "If I don't know any better you are threatening me, prick. He is not for sell until less you are willing to pay."

"And if I didn't know any better, it sounds like you're pimping him. It doesn't sound loving." Logan quips, folding his arms.

"Funny, Mister Tuxedo to a courtroom." Dak steps forward, towering him, trying to use his height to intimidate the lawyer but Logan stands his ground. "I'll let you know, what is mine is mine and you can't keep. Renting is still mine. What I mark is mine until I get tired of it."

Logan curls his hand into a fist, wanting to punch Dak for talking about Carlos this way but he catches a glimpse of Carlos shaking his head, telling him not to give into Dak's game. "I don't see a ring."

"You're not looking at the right finger." Dak cockily steps back and cups Carlos' groin. The flustered Latino bites down on his lips to hold his shriek. Logan gets even more furious, wanting to deck his jaw but Carlos is right, he can't stoop to Dak's level. Wits are a better way to deal with arrogant guys like him.

"Actually, let me see something." Logan steps foreword, hand reaching to cup Carlos' right cheek, pushing Dak's palm off of Carlos in the process.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Dak yells at Logan. "Stop touching his face. That costs extra."

"Relax. I'm just checking the goods so to say," Logan mocks, caressing Carlos' cheek, the skin right under the black eye. "Are you ok, Mister..."

"Garcia but you can call me Carlos." Carlos comfortably answers; the warm touches of Logan's fingers soothe the bruised skin.

"Carlos. That's a nice name." Logan's eyes linger a bit longer than he should have.

"Ok, you inspected it. How much are you willing for the night?" Dak cuts in, pushing the brunette to the side and away from what is his.

Logan glares at him for ruining the tender moment. "Well, I'll forget the fact that you're pimping, which is against the law and go straight to the question. Why is his beautiful eye black?"

"I don't have to answer that question and beautiful? If you're interested, pay up or get out of my face." Dak pushes Logan again and Carlos holds his gasp.

Logan dusts off his blazer, intending in getting back at Dak for everything he did to Carlos, his Carlos. "Watch it, Mr. Taylor. Pimping and domestic abuse? That is two strikes. Don't add assaulting a lawyer as your fourth strike."

"I can do whatever I want to my little bitch, got it? Until this fucking whore says something and believe me he won't say anything, then you have no case. And fourth strike? I guess your the dumber lawyer if you can't add. What is my third strike?"

Logan smugly smirks, checking his watch. The trial will start in a few minutes. "You'll see," he sharply and vaguely answers before turning his attention to Carlos. "I hope we can meet again, Mr. Garcia."

"Call me Carlos."

"Oh? The last time a man as charming as you entered my life, I had to prove myself to learn his name." Logan smiles, recalling their first encounter. "I'm glad you are comfortable with me calling you by first name." Logan bows his head and returns back to his seat next to James.

"Finally, you're done." James whispers, wiping his nervous forehead. James never gets nervous but accusing Kendall's family, letting Logan do something to Dak, and just the thought of Kendall in jail isn't helping him calm down. "I hope you did what you wanted to do to Dak."

Logan unbuttons his jacket, and peeks at the couple taking their seats. Carlos is happy, his cheeks slightly pink and his lips are curled. That always brings a smile to Logan's face and the sight of Dak anxiously shaking in his seat turns Logan's smile into a victorious smirk. Knowing that Dak is nervous, scared of what Logan will do is a mission accomplished. Now all Logan has to do is to get the jury to consider Dak as a suspect and Kendall won't be the only one with a motive. Hopefully, if everything goes well, Dak will go to jail, and Logan can have what is his, Carlos.

"Yep. I made sure the trial is as good as our." Logan cockily replies as he can't wait for the trial to start.

...

"Everyone may take their seat." The judge hammers her gravel and pushes her glasses up her pointy nose. "Today is the last day of secondary witness interrogations without Mr. Knight present. After today, the verdict will be decided by the jury swiftly within the week unless additional, substantial evidence is discovered. If that is the case, this trial will run for an additional week and all evidence, old and new, will be reviewed and thoroughly inspected. Does anyone have any objection to the claims and regulations of my courtroom? Mr. Diamond?"

"Why are you looking me?" James shrieks at the judge. He understands the rules of the court. Logan squeezes his arms across his diaphragm, holding his laughter.

"I recall your misbehavior in the last court hearing and feel the need to make sure you understand that in my courtroom, my rule."

"Your honor," Mr. Jonas, the distract attorney, calls, coughing to hide his snickers. "Mr. Diamond can't help his lack of intelligence and experience."

"My lack of what?" James flares up, cheeks burning at the mockery. "The only lack of experience I see was your daughter in my bed. Virgin my ass!"

"Order!" The honorable slams her hammer. "Strike that from the minute. I want all of you to behave in my court. This is a warming to all to be professional in my court."

"James, ignore them. Don't stoop to their level. They aren't worth your time. You're here to prove Kendall's innocence." Logan whispers, tugging his sleeve. James flicks the arm and deathly states at the judge. "You know the judge has a grudge on you for sleeping with her husband ... and her daughter too? Just forget it and let's prove Kendall's innocence."

"Fine," James folds his arms, leaning back on his seat. He breathes, reads the top evidence in front of him. "But you better do it right Logan. This judge is already against me and I think if I defend the case, she will do whatever she can to disprove me or take my practice."

"Don't worry, I'll handle today and she can't take your practice unless you break a contract or rule." Logan rises and coughs at the judge for her attention. "If you don't mind, I would like to call the first wittiness, Dak Taylor, the suspect's former step-brother."

"Kendall is not a suspect," James mocks under his breath.

"Stop it, James. If the jury thinks you're immature, then our claim on Dak is weaken. We have to make an impact on them." Logan whispers, eying his rival walking up the side and to the wooden box next to the judge. He says the oath, seeming more calm and collected than he was two minutes ago. Probably the judge's act and her mockery of James calmed him down. That's not good. Logan was hoping to have Dak look flustered and confused up there but at least he has evidence as a surefire claim to back him up."

"The defendant's lawyers may approach the bench and start their questions." The judge mediates.

"Thank you, your honor." Logan stands up, holding his binder of notes and questions. He paces a bit, trying to get Dak uncomfortable up there. "Mr. Dak, where were you on the night your sister was murder?"

"I was out, partying in the city." He answers calmly.

"Interesting, where was Carlos?"

"Excuse me? Why would he be important?" Dak crooks his eyebrow, watching Logan read the files in his hand.

"Just answer the answer."

"I don't know where he was. Frankly, I don't care where he was as long as he gets home on time. Is that all?" He hastily asks.

"No, I have a couple more questions." The lawyer pulls out a book from his pocket and grabs the pen from James' side of the table.

"Logan. What are you doing?" James whispers, watching Logan print his signature on an empty page.

"Just trust me." Logan tears out the page and walks to Dak. "How much?"

"How much what?" Dak stares at the blank check Logan slides on the wooden counter.

"You said there is a price and I'm giving you a blank check. How much for Carlos' escorting service?"

"You're kidding." Dak laughs. "Pimping openly is illegal Mr. Lawyer. I thought you would know that."

"And I just want you to know I have over six digits in my bank just waiting to be spent. I am willing to hand over all of my money just for him. What would it be, keeping in mind I'm renting a friend for the night and not for sex although if the moment arises, then I can't help? A blank check or Carlos?"

"Objection!" The D.A. yells, not caring to get out of his seat. To him, this case and everything the other two do is an act, a childish act. "This is a courtroom and Mr. Mitchell is just playing around with irrelevant claims."

"Your honor, this is very important and I do have a point."

"Then make it." She coldly commands.

"Of course." Logan goes to the counter, noticing Dak's unbroken eye contact with his six figure check, free money for the taking and Logan knows he is a step closer to cracking the brunette. "Can I have back my check, Mr. Taylor. If we do not have a business transaction for Carlos for the night of his 'friendly' service, I need my money back."

"No wait." Logan turns to James and they both share a smirk. Logan has the upper hand now; trap set. "I am willing to send Carlos, legally, for all of the money in you account."

"Deal."

"Your honor!" Mr. Jonas jumps from his seat.

"Mr. Mitchell!" The judge adds to Mr. Jonas' interjection. "This is a court of law not a whore house. Historian, scratch that from the minute. The jury doesn't need to have my language on record."

"Sorry, your honor. I know what I am doing is unorthodox procedure but there is a point to my madness and it's a win-win for the witness."

"Yea, White-Wig. Let the man continue his questions." Dak excitedly says, not caring about anything except for the crisp check of endless possibilities.

"It's your honor and not 'White-Wig' but if the witness is fine, you may continue with your questions if they are not sex related. We have one sexual lawyer in the room..." She stares at James and he glares back. "I don't want another."

"I promise, your honor. My questions will be strictly this case oriented."

"Then you may continue."

"Thank you," Logan coughs, clearing his throat to get Dak attention but the man is engrossed with feeling, smelling and kissing the check. "Mr. Taylor. MR. TAYLOR!"

"Yes, Carlos is your for the night."

"No, I have a couple of questions I need you to answer."

"Shoot, I got nothing to hide." He brims a drunken smile, still staring at the check in the corner of his eye.

"Good. I just want to know how much ken- I mean Mr. Knight gives you as a stipend every week."

"Roughly three thousand a week but you know Los Angeles. Money in hand burns faster than a match on the sun." He answers, still spellbind by Logan's money.

"What external costs do you provide?"

"I pay for a kid's tuition. I got to give back to the community. By the way, would the bank accept a check that says 'transfer all'?"

"It should." Logan tosses the files to the table. "And let's just say hypothetically Mr. Knight dies, how much would you get? Hypothetically speaking of course since you seem good with money."

"About two millions considering Jo is the rightful holder of the will. She gets two third of the assets as the primary and I get one third as the secondary."

"Bingo," Logan mouths to James before turning to jury. "So what you are saying is since Jo is dead and Kendall is on death's road or a lifetime in jail for murder, you get all of his money?"

"All of his glorious, easy money," he laughs until he realizes what he is saying, blinded by the fortunes. "I mean if that is the case, which I guess since Kendall killed Jo. I guess I have to hold his money."

"Or the real case is you murdered your own sister and framed Kendall!"

"WHAT!" Dak jumps from his seat. The audience whispers among each other and the D.A.'s eyes widen. James sticks out his tongue happily at Mr. Jonas.

"Order in my court!" The judge slams her hammer a few times for the people to quiet down. "Mr. Mitchell, do you have proof of Mr. Taylor's possible involvement with the crime?"

"Yes I do, evidence twenty three, Kendall's will and Dak behavior in the last fifteen minutes of trial." He hands the judge the copy of the legalized document.

"This is stupid! So I like money. What does that have to do with this murder case? Kendall killed his wife because he is gay! He can't live with Jo because she is a she! What part of that don't you understand?"

"The part where you actually cared for you sister." Logan snaps back at the enraged suspect. "Mr. Jonas was right. This was an act and you fell for every single trap. You're greedy, brutal and cold-hearted. Not once did you sounded any remorse for you dead sister. All you cared about was my blank check. Do you have any sympathy for your sister?"

"Have you seem me at the last court? I was in tears."

"You're an actor. You were faking the whole time. That's why I opened with Carlos and money because that is how you catch a greedy murderer."

"I did not kill my sister!"

"Then rip up my check." Logan slams his table, staring at him with his predetermined victory filled eyes. The step-brother' lips quiver, his eyes dead lock and fingers trembling with the slip still in perfect condition. Logan scoffs, knowing he won.

"Wait a sec," Dak realizes. "You're the one outside my house last night, weren't you?"

"No more question, your honor." Logan turns and returns to his seat.

"Answer the damn question!"

"I'm not on trial, Mr. Taylor. Maybe you should start looking for a lawyer to protect you from the death penalty."

"Order!" The judges call, scratching her chin. She looks overwhelm with the additional evidences, adding another possibly suspect; someone none of them would think of accusing. "Do the defendant's lawyers have any other suspect or witness they would like to question or any other evidence they would like to show the court?

"No, your honor. We hope to have sufficiently proved our client's innocence with proof of the real murderer."

"I am not the murderer, you fuck scumbag!"

"Order in the court! The court will run for another week unless solid evidence is present. For now, the jury will discuss present matter on Mr. Taylor's motives and testimonies."

"I am innocent!"

"That is for the jury to decide. Court dismissed." She rises from her seat and starts walking out first. The jury and audience follow shortly, leaving the lawyers and Dak alone.

"Good show, Mr. Mitchell," the D.A. congratulates. "You may be a pain to watch but you do have results."

"Thanks, Mr. Jonas. You did pretty well on roughing my client on the first day from what I heard." The brunette offers his hand for a shake.

"Well, pretty well is nothing if you came in that day instead of your partner."

"Hello! I'm right here. I can hear you." James shrieks, collecting his files.

Mr. Jonas scoffs and shrugs his shoulders. "Like I said, pleasure to go against you, Mr. Mitchell. At least now this is a challenge to prove that Kendall's the murderer."

"Likewise."

"Again! I'm right here. You guys don't respect me as a lawyer do you?"

The older man shakes his head, not wanting to dignify the question with an answer and walks out of the room.

"Seriously Logan, I am a lawyer too."

"I never doubted you for a second, James." Logan helps him tidy the table. "I'll tell you what. You can go to court tomorrow alone with Kendall. I trust you can handle it, right?"

"Pity me don't you but sure. I get all the credit." James laughs, slapping Logan behind the back. "I'm going to prove Kendall's innocence and save his daughter."

"Good luck with that." Dak angrily walks to them, dragging his heavy feet. "I'm going to take all of your money, white boy. You're not going to have a dime to your name after I cash in this check. It's the least you can do going against me."

"Well ok. Good luck with that but just so you know, you are a suspect. Therefore all of your accounts are temporarily frozen and small transactions of one hundred dollar or less are applicable. Greed is your weakness or am I wrong, Mr. Dumber?"

Dak growls, gritting his teeth. His fists are shaking but in a public courtroom, he knows better. To win, he has to play dirty. "I'm not the only one with a weakness. I have something you want."

"I don't think you do."

"I have Carlos."

"You better not." His voice jumps a pitch, eyes sharpened and focused.

Dak chuckles, donning the same smug smile Logan wore moments ago. "What was Carlos' favorite toy? That's right, he loves the ball gag."

"You don't dare put that in his mouth."

"You're right. I'll just choke him with my dick instead."

"Fuck-"

"Logan, stop it." James pulls Logan's arm before his hot temper friend can punch Dak square in the jaw. "There is no point in punching a dead man."

Logan grunts and pushes James off of him. "You better not lay a finger on him or I will track you down."

"I thought you have a boyfriend. A what was he? A fighter in bed? Carlos is not fighter. I broke that years ago. Now he is just a good fuck."

"Shut the fuck up!" Logan lunges foreword but James holds him back. "Get off James!"

"Logan! If you physically interfere with a suspect, we will automatically lose this case." James advises. "Think about Kendall."

"Oh I see," Dak chuckled again, amused with the two. "You're in love with my fuck and you're in love with my rich, well soon to be poor murderous step-brother."

"He is not a murder!" James yells, having a hard time holding back himself and Logan from beating the tall brunette into the wooden floor.

"Good luck with that." Dak shakes his head and walks out. "Carlos and Kendall are your lovers? I can use that."

"You don't fucking touch Carlos!" Logan screams but Dak already left. "Dammit!" Logan kicks the chair. "I'm so stupid. How can I not see Dak would use that against me?"

"Don't worry Logan. We will win now that I completely believe your theory. Dak is the murderer."

"Thanks James. But what am I going to do about Carlos?" Logan whimpers, leaning on the table. "He is going to hurt Carlos and it's all my fault. Dammit! I'm so stupid and blind to not realize Dak would find out about me and Carlos."

"Hey, don't worry. If he lifts a finger on Carlos, we will be there with a judge to kick his sexy ass to jail."

Logan snickers, blinking back his watery eyes. "Do you still check out other criminals when you're after Kendall?"

"Hey! A hot ass is a hot ass." James jokes and wraps an arm around his friend. "Let's go to the office and collect more evidence. The faster we get Sexy Ass in jail, the better."

Logan snickers again, walking with his touchie partner. "Are we really going to nickname the suspect, Sexy Ass?"

"Yes, why?" James stops and looks at his partner.

"Because Carlos has a sexy ass."

"God, you're pathetic!" James pushes Logan and dashes out the room.

* * *

><p>Sorry that this did not have the Kames moment I wanted to add. It would have made the chapter too messy and long. But that means next chapter definitely lol.<p>

And, everyone should read "Just Ask Me", by carlosgarcia. The story is two chapters in and I love it so much. She is an incredible cargan writer and what an incredible cargan story thus far.

Please review and tell me if I should make a sequel. :)


	15. Scandal

Sorry that this is so late. I just started my summer program and I'm realizing nuclear chemistry is not as easy as I thought. So … sorry that I am late. I literally spend 6 hours on nine problems so my hands are filled and I took my first exam today... but I'll try to update in a timely fashion.

And about the sequel, thanks for voting on the poll. I am still debating because the ending I originally planned can't have a sequel and I like that idea of _. So, I'm talking it over with friends and seeing if a sequel is the best idea. You'll see what I planned soon. The story has three to five-ish chapters left.

* * *

><p><strong>Scandal<strong>

"Hey, Katelyn. Come here for a minute," Kendall called his daughter to the master bed. The young girl skips to him, a princess doll and brush in hand. She smiles up at his father, waiting for him to start. "Ok, sweetie. I need you to do something for me, ok? It's very important and top secret, ok?" He asks, crouching down to his daughter's eye level. He holds both of her hands in his.

"Sure daddy." She winks. "You're going to give mommy what he wants, aren't you?" Hesitantly, Kendall nods his head although having his daughter refer to his lawyer as "mommy" still weirds him a bit, or a lot. "What do you want me to do? Guard the door from mommy's nosy maids? Or the butler? He is too nice and wants to give me candy. In school, they said if a man offers you candy that means he is going to kidnap you."

"No honey, that is not true although, avoid the butler. He is creepy," Kendall states only because the butler accidentally caught Kendall looking through James' secret box of unmentionables under the bed; things Kendall hopes his daughter will never see more or less use in her life. He shutters at the afternoon experience. "But I need you to promise me something and do it."

"What daddy? Come on! I'm a big girl."

"I need you to stay in the princess room and don't come out." Kendall orders and the little girl doesn't understand. "I need you to brush your teeth alone, pack up for school, tuck yourself into bed and go to sleep. This is important. Can you be a big girl for tonight?"

"But, I want to sleep with you guys like yesterday. And I want to watch you give mommy what he wants."

"No! That is the last thing I want you to watch." Kendall yells at her. She flinches. "No, sorry Katelyn but this is something you can't see until you love someone and you're sixteen, no twenty, no. Never mind, you are never allowed to give any boy what I am giving James until you're sixty or when I am dead." Kendall answers nervously. His hands are sweating from even the thought of his daughter growing up to do what he is able to do. But at least, there is a shred of hope his daughter will listen to him and will not do it until he is dead.

"That is not fair, daddy!"

"And if you hear screaming or yelling, that is the TV. We are going to watch a movie where the main actors' names happen to Kendall and James. So if we moan I mean if you hear screaming, that is not us." Kendall cuts her off, but the more he talks, the more flustered he becomes.

"Fine, daddy. I won't bother you two but that is not fair. I want to watch." She puffs her soft cheeks.

"Trust me, sweetie. You don't want to see what we are going to do ... watching a movie with characters named Kendall and James." The fabrication is becoming harder for Kendall to hold; he's not a good liar.

"But mommy, my real mommy told what you two did."

Kendall's pupils dilate. He fists his hands, nails digging into his skin. "Excuse me? You mean all this time I'm trying to keep what James and I are going to do a secret and your mother, whom is lucky to be dead because I will kill her, metaphorically in case someone hears me, if she is alive."

"Don't worry daddy." Katelyn pats her father's white fists. "I won't tell anyone what you and mommy did to get me."

"No honey. What mommy said is bad. B-A-D! Do not do it! Promise me you will not do it!"

The tiny girl looks into her father's broken, sadden eyes, not understanding why knowing what Jo said can affect her father this way. "Daddy, please don't cry. I promise, I really promise. I will not do it even though I want a boy."

"No sweetie. Do not do it and don't tell anyone." Kendall cries, pulling his daughter into a strong hug.

"I promise I won't sign the forms for a boy."

"Wait, what?" Kendall jerks back, staring at his daughter with confusion all over his face. "What do you mean forms for a boy?"

She sniffles and wipes her giant eyes. "Mommy told me what happened that night. She said that you gave her what she wanted, a baby girl. She said daddy came to her house at the middle of the night with a paper asking the stork for a baby girl, for me. Mommy and you signed the paper, which she said was a bit painful."

"A bit painful?"

"Yeah. I didn't understand mommy. She said you signed the paper too hard and ripped it a bit and not in a good way." Kendall rolls his eyes; typical that his first time wasn't as great as he thought it was. "But anyways, you made mommy happy and the stork gave mommy a magical egg to eat. Nine months later, ka-boom. I was born in the hospital."

Kendall blinks again at the incredulous story but he does have to give his dead wife credit. He would never be able to fabricate a story like that but luckily, he doesn't have to. "Yes, that is what I am going to do with James tonight. I am going to give him what he wants."

"Yay! But he has to want a baby boy because I want a brother and make sure to ask for a cute brother like mommy asks the stork for a beautiful girl."

Kendall chuckles and pats his daughter's golden head. "She did ask for a beautiful, imaginative girl but honey. The paper work is hard. The stork can't give us a boy because it's complicated."

"Why?"

"Well..." Kendall tries to think of a reason, a perfectly acceptable reason for his overly imaginative daughter. "Because James and I are both boys."

"What?" She yells, her cheeks glaring beet red. "My teacher said that is homophobic! Just because you and mommy are both boys doesn't mean you can't have a baby. And Mr. Diamond is pretty like a girl so it's like a boy and girl but if the stork is like that then this is a hate crime."

"Honey, it's ok."

"No! This is not fair! The stork has to give mommy a boy and good thing mommy is a lawyer. He can sue the stork until I get a brother." Katelyn stomps her foot, standing up for gay equality that her third grade teacher taught her, even though this is not the case.

"Fine, honey. You win." Kendall sighs and gives up. "James and I will sue the stork for a baby boy or at least try to sue," Kendall adds, not sure if he is ready or even wants a son, if such a process for a baby exist.

"Good for you, daddy. Stand up for what is right."

"Thanks Katelyn." Kendall pulls her in for another hug. He thumbs her tiny back, nesting his head on her golden hair. "And Katelyn... I'm sorry."

"For what daddy?" She whispers in his ear.

"For everything. From losing your mother and everything. I know that this is hard that everything is falling apart and I might go to jail and to add more to the problem, finding out your dad is gay must not be easy for you at all. So, I'm sorry, Katelyn."

She hugs back, her arms squeezing tightly. "Daddy. My teacher said to say sorry when you did something bad. You can't say sorry," she preaches to her father. "It's not your fault you are gay. I love you even if you love boys as long as you still love me more."

Kendall laughs. "Don't worry, I will never stop loving you."

"And, I don't blame you for mommy." She somberly states. They take a moment, Kendall stopping his previous chuckle. "I know you are innocent. You are the nicest daddy in the world. You would never hurt mommy and I believe in you. You won't go to jail because my new mommy is a lawyer."

Kendall inhales sharply, feeling more proud of her in the last minute than his entire life. For his daughter to have this strength, this much faith in him, he couldn't have asked for a better baby girl. "Thank you Katelyn. I love you so much. I will never leave you."

"I love you, too." She cries back, never letting going of her father's broad shoulders.

"Well, technical, he isn't going to leave you." The family turns around, staring at the lawyer leaning on the door frame.

"How long have you been standing there?" Kendall asks, face blushing pink.

"Long enough to know you're the perfect father and anyone would be happy to call you his husband, although just to be straight, Katelyn." He faces the little girl. "When your daddy and I get together, no more wife or girlfriend or mommy. I am still a man so it is husband, boyfriend and daddy."

She laughs and winks at the lawyer before turning to her father to give a gentle, quick peck on the cheek. "Give him what he wants," she says, skipping to give James a hug. "Please give me a brother."

James crooks his head at the request, wanting to ask what that is about but Katelyn continues skipping out of the room. He turns to Kendall with his confused eyes.

"Don't ask, just close the door," Kendall commands and jumps on the bed. James shrugs his shoulders, the less he knows the better, and does as he is told. Walking to the bed, he begins taking off his blazer, unbuttoning the single button. He sits down on the edge and kicks off his leather shoes.

"Here, let me get that," Kendall offers, sliding up to James' straight back, sliding his coat off with his delicate fingers, slowly brushing down his back. Perching his lips to James' ear, he whispers, "I don't want my lawyer to overwork himself."

"Umm, thanks," he confused answers, uncuffing his wrists and tossing the sliver-gold cufflinks to the box on the night stand. He continues undoing his tie, pulling and stretching the ends. "Oh, hey. Something amazing happened in court today, well, amazing as in you are closer to being not guilty but not amazing because-"

"Shh.." Kendall wraps an arm around James' shoulders, pressing a single finger vertically on his lips. "Let's leave the lawyer talk to your office. We're in your bedroom. Let's talk about normal bedroom stuff."

"Um... Ok?" James doesn't understand where Kendall is going. _What is bedroom talk_? "How do you like my bed?"

"It's lonely," Kendall answers, massaging both his hand down James' front, gliding his palms down his worked chest, pressing his chest to James' back. His fingers roll over the lawyer's nubs, playing seductive circles. "It's a bed built for two."

"Actually," James stands up and walks to the right side of the bed, causing Kendall to almost topple over, falling off the bed. The blonde grunts, gritting his teeth at his fail attempts to seduce the homeowner. "I got this bed for four people in case I have 'friends' over. Umm... don't ask why I wanted four. You'll probably be disgusted but if you wanted to check, I had the bed makers write the length here in case I want to lengthen it to five people."

"Why five, when you only need one," Kendall asks, forcefully grabbing James' slik white button down shirt, pulling the lawyer on top of him on the bed. Gliding his fingers down the crisp line of the slik fabric, Kendall licks his lips inches away of James.

"You know I have moisturizer on the cabinet next to my colognes." James slides off of Kendall's body, walking to the box of skin care.

The blonde lays on the bed, stiff and confused. Why is none of his attempts working? Is James playing with him? Kendall doesn't understand what James is doing.

"Here," James extends the small cap of gel to his client. Kendall takes, wiping the minty substance on his smooth lips. James smiles and spins to the edge of the bed, flopping down with his arms folded behind his head. "The lip moisturizer burns a bit with the minty flavor but I love how it tastes."

"You do?" Kendall asks sultrily, rolling on his side, perching his head on his fist and playing with James' ahnd with his straight finger. "Maybe you want a taste now."

"I am tasting it." James quickly answers before Kendall leans over, licking his lips. He apparently doesn't get any of Kendall's hints and it's annoying the blonde to high levels.

"Forget it!" Kendall groans, jumping off of the bed. Under his breath, he murmurs "asshole" and walks to the locked door.

"Wait! What the hell?" James yells, grabbing his wrist. Kendall bites his lubricated, glossed lips and glares at James with sorching eyes. "Why are you mad at me?" James yells with the same intensity as Kendall's anger. "I didn't do anything. I let you live here and you get to be mad at me? No, if anyone is allowed to be mad, it's me."

"Sure, _genius_." Kendall mocks, pressing his hand on the door knob. "I'm sleeping on the couch."

"No, you are not!"James swiftly, in one try, pulls Kendall back, throwing him on the bed. "We are going to talk. You don't get to sleep on the couch when we are supposed together." He commands, sounding more and more like they are a married couple; and he notices. "I mean, I would prefer if you sleep on my bed… with me. Why sleep on the couch when the bed can fit both of us?"

"Because you're being an a-hole."

"How am I an asshole?" He inquires, folding a pillow over his lap. "You're the one that wants to storm out when all I wanted to do is tell you about the good news."

"Unbelievable," Kendall interjects, throwing a pillow at James. "How are you a slut when you can't even tell I was flirting with you?" Their eyes connect, unblinking and shocked.

But suddenly James bursts into fit, holding his stomach. "Good one, Kendall. You almost made me believe you. You wanted to have sex with me after your big talks about family and protecting your daughter and stuff about being gay. Good one, Kendall." He continues laughing until he sees Kendall blushing, turning to his side, facing away from the lawyer. "Shoot, I'm sorry Kendall," James realizes his client wasn't joking, caressing a hand over Kendall's shoulder. "You weren't joking, were you?"

"No," he whispers, giving a long sigh. "I actually was going to do you know... it with you."

"Why?" The brunette scoots closers, resting his head next to Kendall, so closer that he can smell the scented shampoo the blonde used. "We can't have sex. And that sounds weird coming from my mouth but we can't have sex."

"And why not?" Kendall sharply turns, noses bumping into one another. He blushes, jerking back. "I mean, we are adults. I have the rights to love you and have sex with you. Beside, you'll have sex with anything with legs and I want to be that pair of legs."

"Wow, you just called me a slut and expected sex."

"Does it matter? Sex is just sex." Kendall's hands shake as he raises it to James' ribs, fondling his sides. Feeling the wrinkles of the shirt, Kendall moves closer.

"Stop Kendall." He folds his hand over Kendall's, staring assertively into the athlete's eyes. "It does matter. You're the first guy I am willing to wait for and that means something. It matters. With you, sex is not just sex. It's being with you. I can wait if you're at the end."

Kendall chuckles. From the files his private investigators got on James, none of them said anything about James' softer side or that James even has one. It's all records of call girls and rent boys James hired in the past with his credit card. The records never mentioned James' having emotions. And oddly, even though it's sweet and endearing, Kendall rather have an animal for the night.

"Tonight, I rather not wait." He quickly seals the gap between, locking lips, clamping the sides of James' head with his palms, keeping the brunette from fighting. "I want it, James. I want you so badly, tonight."

"Why?" Finally gaining control, James holds both of Kendall's hands and sits up, keeping a space between. "You know what will happen if people found out about a lawyer sleeping with his client and the consequences. I will lose my job and you'll lose the trial and go to jail. So why do you want to risk it? I mean, I was going to in the beginning before I got to know you but now it's different. Why can't you wait?"

"Because for some retarded reason, I am falling in love with you!" Kendall confesses loudly. Wrapping his hands around James' body. He tackles him down, body on body, trapping James from moving. "I said I won't date or fall for a guy anytime soon for the sake of my daughter but you're… you! We kissed before and I felt something. Now I have you and look at me and what I became. I'm a slut! I am the freaking slut, wanting desperately to have sex with you."

"You're not a slut, trust me." He reciprocates, wrapping his arms around Kendall, stroking his back. "If you're a slut then you would had had a threesome in-"

"The back of the court with two of jury to win the case and with the judge in her office afterward." Kendall finishes. Rolling off, he sits up and sighs as he wipes his forehead. "I don't find it attractive that you do these kinds of thing but I don't care. I've fallen too far to let your wild sex life ruin what I want. I want you." Whispering the part, he twiddles with his thumbs, embarrassed that he is confessing everything. He never thought he would fall for someone like James but now, he can't stop his feelings for him. "Just have sex with me, please," he begs.

"Hey," James coaxes, spinning up, holding onto his hand. "Are you sure you want this? I mean, we are risking a lot if we do this."

"I'm risking my dignity to have sex with you but I don't care. Let's do it." Kendall nods his head, hoping to sway his lawyer.

"Sure but let me call Logan first. Not to tell him what we are doing! I just need to call him about tomorrow first." Taking out his phone from his pocket, he dials his friend.

_"Hello?" _

"Hey, you remember what you said about tomorrow? Well, tomorrow I'm-"

"I can't wait." Kendall impatiently grabs the phone, tossing it to the pillows. "James, I want you now. I want to have you to myself now, tonight. I am going to go crazy if I can't have you now. So stop jumping around and fuck me like the whore I know you are!"

"Well, when you put it that way," he says, sultry dripping from his words. Swinging an arm under Kendall's frame, James flips them, rolling Kendall on his back, his body pressing gaplessly on top of Kendall's thin jersey covered body. He muses him, planting playful kisses on the hockey player's neck.

"Holy Kansas," Kendall moans, gripping the fluid blanket, closing his eyes, inviting the adulterous feels. "Wow. What a big time rush."

"Shh. Shh," James whispers, kissing up his defined jaw line, trailing teases as he undoes the remaining buttons of his shirt. "Just relax and enjoy."

"I am." Shaking, Kendall's hands wobbles up James's sides, under his loosened shirt, playing with the bands of his boxer. James responds, rocking his pelvis against Kendall's. "Mother Jaws!"

"Ok, if this is your way of dirty talking then we have a problem," James giggles, rolling off but Kendall grabs his wrist and pleads with his eyes.

"No, I'm just a bit rusty. Come on, one more try. I can be sexy," he begs. Smiling, James obliges, rolling back on Kendall's strong body.

"You sure are sexy," James starts, returning his lips to Kendall's sideburns, licking up to his ear and giving it special treatment. "Tell me I'm sexy."

"You're sexy," Kendall stutters. His shaky hands tremble with James' butt. But James ignores it, biting on Kendall's lobe; a hiss escapes the blonde's mouth.

"Tell me more." The seductive whispers warm his ear, sending chills down Kendall's spine, a feeling that boggles his body and makes him crave for more. "How sexy am I?"

"Very sexy. Y-you're a sexy, sexy, dirty sexy boy. Yea, you're very dirty," Kendall smiles, going on his roll. "Yea, you're a dirty whore. You're filthy. You're so dirty, you need a shower."

"I guess I will," he says, sounding annoyed as he steps off of Kendall and turns to the bathroom. "I'm starting to think you're playing with me."

"No-no! I want sex." Kendall pulls him back down, arms secure around his body. "I want to have sex with you."

"Are you sure? I'm kind of getting mix signals. You call me a whore and then you have the worst dirty talk, not to mention your horrible flirting in the beginning. You seem more rusty than a high school virgin. Not that I can compare. I don't sleep with high school girls," James defends but Kendall sighs, knowing that James is right. He is more than rusty.

"Sorry, I just haven't you know, done it in awhile." Kendall embarrassingly states, twiddling with his loose fingers. He stares at the white carpet, waiting for James to sit next to him. "Jo is the last person I had sex with."

"Well duh. You're not the cheating type to go off with someone while being marred," James assumes, tossing his hands in the air.

"No, I mean. I haven't had sex since Katelyn was born," he whispers softly, ashamed of his lack of experience.

"Wait a second." James wraps his mind around his friend's statement. "You only had sex once? In your entire life?" James asks loudly, fill of surprise. Kendall sighs, closing his eyes and nodding slowly. "So... You haven't had sex in eight years?"

"I had sex once and I was drunk that night. Don't tell Katelyn, but Jo and I were drunk. She was this beautiful woman at a party and I was a confused boy. I didn't know if I was gay or not. So when we got drunk, I told her I never had sex and she said that is going to change and then everything happened so fast. The next second, I woke up naked and she was there. Then three months later, she found out she was pregnant and I found out I was a dad. It wasn't like anything fancy or hot. The more I think about it, it felt like a pity sex for a loser. And I can't disagree. I'm not good at being sexy."

"Yes, you are," James counters, folding a hand over Kendall's, stopping him from his ramble but Kendall is still thinking about that one blurry day that changed his life. "You are sexy. I don't have sex with just anyone, only sexy people. Believe me. The first day I met Logan I said to myself that if I tapped Logan's ass, I must be desperate."

Kendall chuckles, coughing his choked tears on his free forearm. "Wow, if Logan heard that-"

"Oh Logan knows."James states, laughing. "Logan knows that I think he is the most unsexy, desperate guy on the planet. For someone to fall in love with him is a miracle much less impossible. He would turn me straight."

"That would suck." Kendall smiles, his tension dissipating as he faces James. "If you're straight I wouldn't have a change with you."

James beams, trying to hold his tough guy face but with sappy comments like that, he can't help gush. Maybe that's what love feels like. "Hey Kendall, can you keep a secret?" He asks. The athlete nods, his golden hair flying back and forth. "Don't laugh but I've never fell in love, you know, the romantic go on a date type thing. I've had sex, one night stands and booty calls, and don't laugh, phone sex but I've never went on a 'real' date. As much as I say I'm better than Logan in the romance department, I envy his morals of getting to know someone first before jumping into bed."

"That's not completely true. I had dinner at your house. That's a date." Kendall tries to counter, comforting James.

"You daughter was there." James argues. "Not to make her sound bad but I want a date where it's just you and me out in the city or do something alone. That's why I'm envious of that little nerdy bastard. He knows how to go on a date. I just know sex." He sighs, thinning his lips to a fake smile.

"Well, if you want to know what a date is like, it's nothing great." Kendall adds, lying back on the bed, arms folding behind his head. James leans back, resting on his side, head perched on his fist. "I went on plenty of dates with Jo and they were nice but nothing great. It was more of connecting with her than it was falling in love. It was nice but nothing was special."

"That's because no offense, you're gay. Don't take it the wrong way but dates are suppose to be with the person you 'can' love. You're not straight. I highly doubt you had a real date with Jo."

"No, they were dates." He argues. "Jo and I went to dinners together, had movie nights. We are not in love but I held her in my arms when we walked through the cold park or give her my jacket on the chilly beach. We are not in love but we did have dates. Trust me on this; I know what a date is."

"Sure I guess. You probably know more than I do." James utters, rolling to his back, facing the ceiling. "Romance, to my past, has been to get into people's pant and it's not that hard. A few touches here, a kiss there, doing 'the face' now and then were all I needed to get someone into bed. You're the first in my bed that I've not seduced yet."

"Oh, believe me, I'm seduced."

"And believe me when I said you're the first person I'm willing to wait for." They sigh, reflecting on the aspects they are lacking; Kendall lacks sex and James lacks conventions. "Why does love have to be so difficult? Why can't I just fuck you and be over with?"

"And why can't I hold your hand on a beach and watch a fire under the moonlight."

"Wow, that's deep."

"Thanks." Kendall chuckles, fondling with his fingers over his chest. Then, an idea pops in his head and leans up. "Hey James?"

"Yea?" James groans into his sleeve.

"Maybe we can help each other. I'll teach you how to have a date tomorrow and you can teach me sex tonight. I mean I have eight years of dates under my belt and-"

"I have a huge dick under my belt." James smiles.

"Not what I was going to say but I guess that works." Kendall corrects, waiting for James to sit up. "What do you say? Have sex with me and I'll go on a date with you?"

"Sure," James smiles, feathering a hand over Kendall's dimple. "You got a deal." He says, closing the gap once more, pressing his lips onto Kendall's. They match perfectly like two pieces of a puzzle as James flips on top of Kendall, rocking his pelvis on Kendall's crotch.

"Mmm, wait James." Kendall pushes a bit, James moving his lips to Kendall's neck. He hisses as James bites down. "What do I do or say?"

"Enjoy," he singularly answers, pushing Kendall's shirt up, feeling Kendall's abs ridges. He scoots up, breathing on Kendall's redden lobe. "The number one rule to having sex with me is enjoy. Let go and do whatever you want. Before, you were trying too hard with 'Holy Kansas.' Just let your body talk for you," James teaches, biting on Kendall's ear. Kendall sucks in a ball of air, tightening his grip on James' firm, round butt cheeks. He licks the inner rim, whispering more, exposing his long neck to Kendall's lips. "Go ahead, Kendall. My neck is exposed. What do you want to do?"

"I-I want to bite it." Kendall pants, breathing condensing air on James' pulsing vein.

"Go ahead," James gives his permission, slipping his shirt off his back, causing heated friction on Kendall's jersey covered chest, burning warmth between them. Kendall takes a taste, the smell of his cologne is stronger, more intense than ever. It burns his nose, hairs standing up all over his body. "How's the taste?" He asks but Kendall continues nipping at the pulse, hands gripping firmly on his butt. "It's not 'Holy Kansas'?"

"No," he whispers, sliding James' pants lower, the round curves implanted between his legs. "It's fucking good."

"Now you get it." In one swift motion, James rolls them once, landing on top of him, distorting, making Kendall dizzy as he pulls the jersey off of the blonde's body. He ducks his head, biting his right nipple, leaving circular teeth marks around the elevated Pecs. "You like that?" James asks, switching to the other one, giving a teasing lick before biting down on the harden nub.

"Oh, yes James. Harder," he moans, breathing short breaths through his mouth.

"We didn't even get to the best part yet and you want harder?" James flutters kisses down Kendall's stomach, fingers sneaking into the front of his pant, tugging down at the waist line. He teases, playing with the happy trail of hair with his tongue as he stretches, pulling down Kendall's boxer and pant.

"Suck it," Kendall whimpers, feeling his harden member flips against his golden pubic hair when James remove his last bit of clothing.

"You learn fast," James complements, obeying the wish. He first licks up the shaft, gracing the crown with the tip of his tongue. Kendall whips his head back, palm wiping his sweaty forehead. It doesn't help. James continues playing, popping the cap, holding Kendall achingly in his grasp.

He has enough of James, shoving the brunette's head, choking him with the full length. He doesn't gag or cough as if James is an expert at deep throating and it excites Kendall, overwhelming him with goosebumps inducing sensation.

"Ah fuck!" Kendall bursts, shooting his fluid semen down James' throat. He cringes, mentally trying to stop his premature excitation but even with his hockey-enforced will, he couldn't stop the rush of eight years of built-up. "Dammit," he whispers, slapping his forehead.

James chuckles from hearing his whimper, swallowing the trails that linger at the tip of Kendall's member and the recoil on the roof of his tongue. "Wow. When you cum, you cum a lot," he comments, wiping his lips and crawling up Kendal's naked, heaving chest. He pecks his dimple, smirking tauntingly. "You want to continue? I still didn't have my fun yet."

He nods his head, knowing what James is referring to. "Wait James," he calls as his lawyer reaching over the edge of the bed to where he hid the secret box of unmentionables. "It's right here." Kendall grabs a bottle of lube he placed under the pillow prior. James gives him an incredulous, surprised stare that makes him blush pink. "I had a lot of time before you came home! Don't judge me!"

James does judge, laughing his head off. "Give me it," he commands but Kendall jerks back his head, giving James the same surprised stare. James repeats himself and Kendall shakes his head. "How else am I going to have sex with you if I don't have lube?"

"Um, I don't think this is right," he says unsurely, clutching the bottle tightly.

"Come on, Kendall." James coaches, snatching the bottle from Kendall's shocked fingers. He squeezes a bit on the palms of his hand, lubing up his length, making it slick with a nice coating. Kendall stares frightfully. The thought of what's-to-come bears fear that if James's the one inserting, does that mean Kendall is the woman of the relationship? And Katelyn said James' mommy and frankly, a hockey player is a not a girl.

"Trust me, Kendall," James coos, lifting one leg over his shoulder. He lingers, connecting eyes with Kendall. "Just relax and enjoy remember?"

"Yea, that doesn't apply to having a stick up my ass!" Kendall shrieks.

"Well if you take your stick out of your ass, maybe I can pleasure you with mine." James shoots, holding his ground but watching Kendall bite his lips, he knows that yelling wasn't the best way to ease Kendall into sex. "Sorry, Kendall but I had sex, a lot of sex. Trust me when I say this, it will feel good, real good."

"Then let me fuck you." He counters quickly. His green eyes are shaking, the rich hues fading in his irises.

"I love you," James blurts unknowingly under pressure. His eyes waivers; he never said those three words before. Those aren't the magical words James used on hookers, sex buddies, or anyone. He doesn't know why his mouth vomited them but surprisingly he's not going to take them back. He said it and meant it. The only thing that scares him is what Kendall might think.

"What? You like me?" Kendall asks, his legs slipping from James' muscular shoulders. He watches James nodding his head between his upright two legs.

"I more than like you. I know it's hard for you to believe the words from my mouth, I don't believe my mouth most of the time but I meant it, Kendall. I love you." James repeats, wiping his messy hands on the blanket.

Kendall stares, still watching James uncomfortably shifting his legs, and eyes seeking for a focus point on the wall. "Fine, James." He huffs, raising his legs back to both of James' shoulders. Bewildered, James furrows his brows as Kendall shifts his neck onto the pillow and focuses on the ceiling. "I trust you, ok? Just go easy on me."

James' lips curls, making the widest, brightest smile possible. He slicks his member by stroking it a couple of times, hardening it. "Don't worry. Trust me when I say, you'll enjoy it more than you think you will. Trust me, I'm a doctor with a degree and everything." James excitedly rambles, squirting some of the cool gel at the base.

"Ssss!" Kendall hisses as the cold liquid drenches his hole, some seeping into. "You're not a doctor. You're a lawyer and everyone knows lawyers lie."

"I didn't lie when I said 'I love you'." James says, inching closer.

"What, AH! Mother!" Kendall screams, fisting the bed under him as he feels the initial shock of half an inch probing. "What the hell?" He curses, tightening his rings as more of James slides in.

"Shh," James coaxes, fondling one of Kendall's ankles against his cheek. It doesn't help ease the pain, but James likes feeling Kendall's flesh. "Just relax and you'll feel the pleasure."

Kendall tries, alleviating a bit but with every centimeter of James' dick snaking in, it's getting more and more painful until it's all in. It's a feeling Kendall can't explain. Euphoric? His fingers loosen and his muscles relax. Maybe James hit his sweet spot or prostate or something but to Kendall, James was right about the pleasure once he stop fighting.

"I see you felt it?" James asks, noticing Kendall accepted his penetration.

"Hit it again."

James smirks, hearing exactly what he wanted. He scoots up, holding firmly onto Kendall's thigh for more support and prepares him. He pulls out and pushes back in, only to meet Kendall half heartedly whimpering out a groan.

"Harder James. Do the same as the first time." Kendall commands, the fresh feeling of the first thrust surfacing his mind. "Do it right!"

"OK, GOD!" James snaps. Another first, he never had someone yell at him during sex. It gets him angry when he is supposed to be the expert at sex. How dare Kendall critic him when he never did it with a man before? Now, James is fired up.

"Harder!" Kendall yells after James thrusts a couple of times. Latching his nailing into Kendall's thighs, James bullets in. He smacks Kendall's buttocks with his pelvis, making it shine a bright blood red. It stings but Kendall's mind is too wrapped around having James replicate his first. "Oh, yes! Just like that!"

"Fuck!" James yells, slamming harder with each and every thrust, making the next more intense than the pervious. He goes wild, his rate becomes sporadic and his vision blurs. His skin sweats and his body turns lobster red with all the force he's creating. "I'm close." James warns, grabbing a hold of Kendall's penis, stroking to match his pace.

"Ah Fuck!" Kendall climaxes quickly, coating James' fist with his sticky seed. James follows, watching his client flail and back arch in pleasure drive James insane and he cums, painting Kendall's inners with his mess.

"God!" James whimpers under his hot, slow breaths, starting to slow down. His vision blacks as he falls to Kendall's side, eyes closed and breathing still hard and heavy.

"James? James!" Kendall panics, turning to his side to face him. He shakes his shoulders, trying to wake him up. "James!"

"Yea?" The brunette murmurs, wrapping his arms around Kendall, pulling his head to his chest.

"What the fuck! I thought you fainted!" Kendall jerks away, pounding James' pecs with his closed fist.

"Ouch!" James whines, grabbing a hold of both of Kendall's hands. "I'm not dead although having sex with you is like a hardcore workout. You are hard to satisfy."

"Oh... Sorry but if I'm going to get anal I might as well enjoy it," he says a-matter-of-factly, making James laugh.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing," James whispers, lingering his vision on Kendall's green eyes. He silently smiles. His fingers creeping in between Kendall's, locking in hold. His partner returns the happy expression, chuckling under his round dimples. "I love you," he repeats, the impact of the words is still strong but this time, it traces soft tones.

"I love you, too," Kendall replies, squeezing his hand gently. Groaning a breath, he hops his whole body closer to James' resting an arm across and around the lawyer's thin waist. "And thanks for the sex. It was ... different."

"Different good or different bad?" James scoots closer, ghosting his lips next to Kendall's. Without another word, Kendall pecks James', giving him all the answers James needs. "I guess I'm a good teacher at sex."

"Sure," Kendall rolls his eyes. "But tomorrow we are going on a real date, just you and me."

"That sounds good." James comments. He flicks the blanket at their feet, pulling it to their shoulders. "But it has to be after the count hearing. Guess what, Logan and I-"

"Shh," Kendall shushes, resting his head on the crook of James' neck. He yawns tiredly. "Let's talk about it tomorrow. I don't want anything except for you tonight."

"Are you sure?" James whiningly asks, the reason of Kendall's innocence trying to burst from his lips. "I want to say it."

"Can we just sleep and wait until tomorrow? I'm tired, Jamie."

_Jamie_, the name resonates in his mind. Knowing that Kendall gave him an intimate nickname makes him content and fuzzy inside. It's a hundred time better than Katelyn calling him mommy for sure.

"Ok, go to sleep." James says but Kendall is already fast asleep, purring softly and tenderly against his muscles. James chuckles and kisses the top of Kendall's matted bed of hair.

He can tell Kendall the news in the morning.

…

"Mmm," the tiny brunette stirs on his bed. He crawls up the mattress, feeling the fresh blanket caressing his body as he spoons Carlos. He lingers kisses on Carlos' shoulder and bicep after feeling the Latino's raw heated body tearing him anew. "That was amazing. I forgot how forceful you are."

"Well, you said I am a fighter," he jokes, a wary chuckle ends his mockery.

"Hey, are you ok?" Logan asks, tumbling closer, laying half of his naked body on Carlos' side, wrapping his legs around Carlos', kissing inches above his right nipple. "You're here and safe. Just enjoy your night. I'm so glad you can stay this time and not leave in the morning. By the way, how did you get Dak to let you go for the night? He knows you're going to be with me and Dak and I aren't the best of friends."

"Well, you know. Dak is..." Carlos tries to answer but guilt gnaws at his throat, words getting harder to form.

"Scared?" Logan asks after noticing Carlos' silence.

"I guess." The raven hair man responds. He quickly, sharply turns to Logan, holding him between his arms, laying his head on the crook of the pale neck. "I'm sorry."

"For what? You didn't do anything. You're the only thing in my life that is going well. I mean I have this _lovely _empty apartment and a cold-hearted job but you're what I want."

"You mean a lot to me too but I'm... scared that sooner than later, you will hate me because of something or ... something and you know ... leave me." Carlos cries.

"Hey, hey," Logan coos, wiping the tear from Carlos' eyes. "You got to stop crying when we have sex. Granted, we only did it four times now and one of them I regretted making you cry but you should know, I will never leave you, again. So don't cry and just be grateful we are together for the night."

"Are you sure, Logie?" He reconfirms. "Do you forgive me?"

Before Logan answers, he sneaks in a chaste kiss, quickly pecking his boyfriend's soft lips. "Carlos. I don't even know what you're talking about and I already forgive you."

"Thanks Logie. I love you. If there is anything you want, I'll give it to you." Carlos smiles, turning on his back, staring at the ceiling.

The aroused lawyer smirks and crawls back on top of Carlos' side. He plays with his nipple, feeling the velvety smooth caramel skin gliding beneath his fingertips. "Actually, I wouldn't mind round two." He states, kissing, nipping at the right side of Carlos' neck, cupping his left cheek.

"Anything for you but can I use your cellphone? I need to send Stacy a message."

"No, wait," Logan continues sucking, hungrily pecking his marked pulse as Carlos pulls to the nightstand. "Fine but check the phone for messages from James. You picked up before and he probably thought you were me or something and left a message."

"Ok, I'll check."

"Good. In the meanwhile, I want a second taste," he taunts, diving under the covers.

"Oh!" Carlos hisses, feeling a pair of moist lips, lapping up and down his shaft again. "Keep doing that, Logie."

"Whatever you want," Logan mumbles with Carlos between his teeth, soaking his tongue with precum. "As long as you fuck me hard. I don't have work tomorrow."

Carlos hisses, unlocking the phone.

P_roof of James and Kendall having sex,_ the phone reads of the voice memo sent to an unknown number. Carlos wipes his guilt filled forehead, whispering to himself that he is sorry before he lifts the cover and bends foreword, sticking a finger in his lover's loosen hole.

"For you, I will fuck you as hard as you want, whatever you want."

* * *

><p>So … what do you think? Tsk, tsk Carlos. Lol. The next chapter is going to take a while (sorry for the many apologies). I hate to blame school (inadvertently myself for taking the program), but being in school all day and working on the homeworkreports all night leave me with no time for pleasure. Please bear with me and I'll try to scavenge whatever time I have for writing.

And about the fanfiction ban… I saved all of my (M) works in case but I "hope" the website doesn't delete this story as I need it as a stress relief from studying. But in the event this story is removed, I'll post it on another site with the smut and on this site without; although without the smut (I'll cry if I have to). I will post the new website on my profile but for now, I love this site and will continue even after. This is where I started and I love this site. =]

Please review =].


	16. Contracts

Yes, I finally updated this story lol. Thanks for all of the reviews and to people reading this story :). I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p><strong>Contracts<strong>

"I told you this was the best deli," James brags, taking a bite of his sandwich. Ketchup drips down the side of his lips. Kendall chuckles.

"You really should see your face," Kendall laughs. James confusedly stares at him and stops chewing. Kendall shakes his head and wipes the condiment off of his lips before continuing his own sandwich. "Of course the best sandwiches are near city hall. Only lawyers can afford fifteen dollar sandwiches." Kendall complains.

"Well, technically, I am reimbursed for these sandwiches. I used my company's credit card and said it was urgent that my client gets a turkey sub." James explains, spinning the plastic card in his hand.

Kendall continues shaking his head disapprovingly. "You are a really bad lawyer. You can get fired for that. And why would a turkey sub be urgent?"

"Turkey is filled with tryptophan which in high amount causes sleepiness. Normally, it's the cause of food coma on thanksgiving but I said you are very nervous and instead of giving you drugs, I opted for food. And bad lawyer? Ha! This lawyer is going to save your ass." James exclaims proudly, biting his food.

"I still think you're a bad lawyer. You're witty and resourceful but smart? No. You and Logan do make a team though. He is the book smarts and you have the charms and personality to get the people to love you guys." Kendall rambles. James crooks a smile.

"So you're saying you love me?" James smugly asks, making Kendall hack on his hero.

"Can we shut up about the sex?" Kendall whispers, looking around cautiously as if someone is taping them. They are sitting in the back of the courthouse in a secret place only James knows. Basically, Kendall is safe from the paparazzi and the media but he's still precautious. "James, people can find out."

"No they won't," he whispers as softly back. "Besides, we are not talking about sex. We are talking about you embarrassingly, shamelessly flirting with me yesterday." James laughs and Kendall pushes him. "Hey!"

"Shut up, James. I didn't do that stuff." Kendall blushes, crossing his arms. His nose and lips twitch to one side and bounces to the other. James chuckles, finding Kendall adorable when he's embarrassed.

"I guess you didn't but that still doesn't answer the question."

"Fine, yes!" Kendall groans. "I said I love you."

"Nope. The question I was thinking was when are we going to have sex."

"Fuck you!" Kendall pushes him again, but James just rolls on the concrete, laughing. Kendall balls his hand into a fist and waves it at him. "How can I take you seriously if you're going to joke like this?"

"Relax, Knight," James calms down, crawling back on the bench. "Geez. You're starting to sound like Logan with a dick up his ass if you don't relax."

"You mean 'like a stick up his ass'." Kendall corrects, crossing a leg over the other.

"Nope. I meant dick. I recorded Logan having sex once and he shrieked and moaned really loudly and in Spanish too. Did you know Logan has a thing for Latino men with big dicks?"

"No, I didn't. This knowledge completes my life," he sarcastically answers, rolling his green eyes. "And what does Logan's shriek have to do with me?" Kendall eagerly asks but in a part of his brain, he knows he really shouldn't ask.

"Nothing. I just wanted to remind you, you had my dick up your ass."

"Ok, I'm done here," Kendall ends and stands up.

"No, wait. I'm sorry Kendall," James grabs his hand and whines. He pouts at Kendall with his big hazel eyes. Kendall sighs, sitting back down.

"You are way too dirty and sexual. How can we _date_?" Kendall whispers the word, anxiously looking around. Luckily, no one is around. "How can we date and be more if all you talk about is sex? I have a daughter and I am not letting her know what sex is or that we had sex until I'm dead."

"Don't worry, Kendall. Your daughter loves me."

"No, she loves the toys you let her play with and the princess room. She loves a pudgy Latino boy in class. I know what love is to her. She says she loves but in her head, she's thinking what she can get out of whatever the situation she's in." Kendall argues.

"Geez daddy. You make it sound like Katelyn is a manipulative teenager. She's only five."

"Eight!" Kendall smacks his forehead. "How can you forget her age that fast?"

"Lighten up, Kendall. Live a little. Katelyn is going to be your baby girl for the rest of your life and nothing is going to separate her from you." James tosses the crumbled up sandwich wrapper into the recycling can. Kendall watches James fist pumping at the winning shot. "Katelyn is going to be your girl no matter how old she gets. She'll argue, hate you, fight you when you get in her way of getting Car ... I mean Andy! In her way of dating Andy but she will still love you." James tenses at his slip up, hoping Kendall doesn't catch it.

Kendall sighs. "You think so? Katelyn will love me no matter what, even if I go to jail?"

"Look, I told you a hundred times. You are not going to jail. You are going to be with your daughter and be a happy family," James predicts, feeling confident in his ability as a lawyer.

"Thanks James," Kendall tosses his trash into the basket, swishing it into the bin cleanly. "You really are the smooth talker of the greatest lawyer duo."

"Hey, it's what I do." James spreads his arms, pointing to himself. Kendall laughs, scrunching his body. James taps his legs and points to the back door. "Hey, we should get going. The trial is going to start soon and I think we are late."

"Sure," Kendall replies, stretching his limbs. He grabs James' hand before the brunette can start walking. "Hey, James? After this whole thing, you want to join my daughter and me on a trip or something? I think she would like that ... and you."

James beams a smile. Normally, he would smirk smugly but with Kendall holding his hand, shyly admitting James' appearance in his small family, he can't help feel warm and content. "After this I would love to join your family in whatever the Knight family people do."

"Thanks James. It'll be great having someone to play with us." Kendall swings their connected hands once, forgetting his paranoid tendencies.

James leans to Kendall's ear as they reach the steel door. He opens and lingers his lips. "And after I play with Katelyn, I need to play with you alone."

A jolt shocks up Kendall's back, causing the blonde to leap in the air. "Shut up!" Kendall yelps, pushing James. "People can hear us."

"Relax, Knight," James wraps an arm around him, making Kendall more nervous. "Let's just walk to the courtroom and discuss what you're going to say, ok?"

"Ok but get your arm off me." Kendall commands and James backs down. He sighs and briskly walks forward, letting James catch up to him.

...

"Ok, so you got it?" James asks as they reach the wooden doors.

"Yes but I can't believe Dak did this. And I had no idea Dak is this evil." Kendall repeats, biting his lips. He's nervous about testifying against his step-brother. Sure, Dak isn't his real brother and he is in a weird relationship with Carlos, the stripper Kendall hates, but Dak has been nothing but good in Kendall's eyes. It's hard to picture a murderer when the guy practically babysat his daughter her whole life.

"Kendall, are you ok?" James asks, noticing the anxiety in Kendall's eyes. "Kendall?"

"Huh, what? No, I mean I'm fine." He shakes his head of his thoughts. "It's just hard to think I let a killer take care of my daughter for the first eight years of her life. It's crazy."

"I know, but this is good now," James pats Kendall's shoulders, caressing them a bit. "At least now, we can put that bastard behind bars and away from your daughter."

"Yea, let's do this," Kendall exclaims, finding the courage to walk through the doors and into the surprisingly empty room. The two of them look around and not a single person is in sight. The audience, the judge and the jury are gone as if they never came in for the morning session.

"Where is everyone?" Kendall whispers to James and the lawyer shrugs his shoulders, not knowing the answer either.

"Are we early?" James checks his watch, 10:10. They're actually late. So where is everyone?

"Doubt it. Did they change the time? Maybe the court is delayed or something?" Kendall rationalizes and James just gives the same shrug. Suddenly, a door across the room to the side of the judge's stand opens and a line of security officers marches to the two.

"Kendall Knight?" The first cop asks. Kendall eyes James before turning to face the tall, bulky man, nodding his head. The officer pulls out a letter and a pair of handcuffs, surprising the duo. "Kendall Knight, you are under arrest for the murder of Jo Taylor-Knight."

"What!" Kendall jumps back but two guards grab each of the athlete's arms.

"No, this must have been a mistake." James pushes the officer holding Kendall's right arm and faces the one whom seems to be the head officer.

"Can it, pretty boy. Unless you want to be under arrest too, I suggest you butt out." The man turns Kendall around, cuffing both of his wrists together."

"James! What's going on?" Kendall flails, yelling. His eyes pop out like a deer's in headlights. He fights to break free against the officer's commands but currently, he doesn't understand anything and everything is becoming blurry in his eyes. "Why am I arrested?"

"Stop it!" James pushes the head policeman, turning the whole courtroom in a brawl match, two against the ten policemen. "I am his lawyer."

"He is not protected under law." One of them whispers into James' ear. "Slut." The word tips James over, making him curling his hands into fists.

"Fuck you!" James shoves him into the wooden bench, preparing to jump on the unfortunate officer but two other men jump James, holding on his arms and body. "Get off of me! I'm going to fucking kill him!"

"James," Kendall cries, eyes tearing and bodying trembling. "What's going on?"

"I suggest you to shut up, Mr. Knight. Anything you say can be used against you but judging from your verdict, nothing you say can save you." The head says, flicking his hand in the air for three of the officers to escort Kendall through the door they came from.

"I'm-m guilty? I'm what? James, what is happening? I'm-I'm what? James, help me. I-I'm innocent!" Kendall wails, struggling to break free from the three but one of them is painfully pulling Kendall's golden hair and the other two drags his arms and waist. "James, what's happening?"

"HE'S INNOCENT!" James yells, struggling to break free from the men holding him back. "Get off! Kendall! You're innocent!"

"Why am I-I … HELP ME!" Kendall yells through his confusion. He mind distorts, his body getting weaker being under all the pressure. "What did I do?"

"You murder's your wife, Mr. Knight?" The officer states, reading off of the letter in his hand, eyes flickering at both James and Kendall. Kendall's fully crying, not even fighting the police anymore, and letting them drag him away.

"You didn't kill her, Kendall! Fuck you!" James spat at the head security. "Shut the fuck up! You are badgering my client. This must be against some kind of law. I'll tell Logan on you!"

The man rolls his eyes, knowing pretty well that of the two lawyers, Logan is the brains but nothing can save them now. "This letter said Mr. Kendall Knight is guilty for the murder of Mrs. Jo Taylor-Knight. Take him away!" He orders.

"Kate. KATELYN! James! My daughter!" Kendall stutters, fighting once again to break free. "James, I can't. I need my daughter. I can't hurt her again."

"Kendall, don't worry. She is going to be fine!" James fights, the three holding him back. He watches Kendall turn ghostly white, being pushing against the wall. The officer opens the door leading to a pitch black hallway. "Kendall!" He screams, watching Kendall disappear into the darkness.

"James!" He wails, echoing in the small hall.

"I'll protect your daughter!" James shouts. Once, the officer closes the door, he gives the other police guards the signal to exit. The remaining six of them leave through the front door, leaving James and the head alone in the quiet, tense room. He can see it in James' eyes, the fury and deathly glares but it doesn't scare him.

"That was quite a performance, James. Not your best performance I got to say but how can anyone compare this to us on the roof?"

"Fuck you!" James pushes him, grabbing the man's navy collar. He grits his teeth, tightening his hold on his neck. "That was two years ago and we were never going to talk about it again."

"But how can I forget? Sliding in and out, a lawyer handcuffed to a water pipe on the floor and five officers standing over you with our stiff rods if you know what I mean."

"I said fuck you!" James punches him across the face, knocking the black sunglasses off and peeling the smug smirk off of his face. "You talk about what we did to Kendall, to ANYONE and I'll kill you."

"Funny. You were the one that wanted a fuckfest with the police force. And it's not good to threaten a police officer especially when you're not a lawyer."

"What are you talking about?" He questions. The officer spits blood and wipes his cut lips. He hands James the letter he's been reading.

"Read this. This was an urgent message issued by the judge, Mrs. Jane, at 2 A.M. Apparently, something big must had happen at night to get the judge as powerful as her out of bed and to fax an urgent message to the police headquarter."

The color on James' face flushes as he reads and rereads the letter. His grip on the paper loosens and he tries to doubt the bold words on the form.

**Kendall Knight is hereby guilty for the murder of Mrs. Jo Taylor-Knight. And Mr. James Diamond is hereby questioned for his practice in Law in the State of California in the country of USA.**

James reads it again, not understanding what is going on over the last few hours. How could the judge do that, declaring Kendall guilty after they proved Dak was a suspect and why is James' license in questioned?

"Where is the judge? I have a word with her." James flares, crumbling the letter and shoving it in his pocket.

…

Shuffling her paperwork around on her cherry oak desk, the judge sighs. Under her thin rim glasses, she wipes the tiredness from her sleep deprived brown eyes. She's been up all night and morning, working on the Knight case and was finally relieved that it was over. Not because the trial lasted a couple of weeks but because of the drama of the press, prying eyes of the media and most importantly, the annoyance of working with the one and only, James Diamond. Oh, how she hates working with the brunette lawyer of a home-wrecker.

"MARY!" The door slams open, revealing the said angry ex-lawyer standing outside. She sighs again, rolling her crooked fingers over her closed eye lids. She points to the leather seat in front of her, directing the enraged man to sit down.

"Can you not scream? I have a headache. And if you're wondering about why the hearing was cancel today, it was because the verdict was made and the D.A requested that I expedite all the current information of your, well what used to be your case, as soon as possible." She informs him calmly, taking her own seat and pulling out a bottle of painkillers.

"No! I am wondering what the hell is this?" He lowers his tone, throwing the letter to her. She doesn't need to open it, knowing and half expecting James to show up at her door with complaints.

"That is a letter of your-"

"I KNOW WHAT IT IS!" James yells back, hammering his fist on the table, causing the judge to wince. "I mean, why the hell is Kendall in jail and why did I lose my license? We didn't do anything wrong."

She drops a heavy, thick hard cover book in front of James. "Did you read this, 'The Conduct of Californian Lawyers'?"

"Why would I read it? It's over a thousand pages long." She rolls her eyes. "That is why I have Logan. He does the reading-wordy stuff."

"You had to sign a contract stating that you understood and agreed to the law binding contracts of this book. You're a lawyer. How can you sign something without reading the contract?" She pops another pill, trying so hard to control her temper but with James, all of her emotions run wild.

"Like I said, I have Logan for that stuff. He understands the big words and I look pretty for the jury." James reiterates. "But what does this have to do with my practice and Kendall's trial?"

"Both of you broke the signed contract." She hands James another form he and Kendall signed weeks ago. James read it as if he's reading it for the first time. "It states that if any of the agreements was violated, even one, the trial or your practice, depending on whom commited the violation, will be revoked. Both you and Mr. Knight broken an agreement, therefore, on both parts, Kendall loses the trial and you lose your law practice."

"But, I didn't break an agreement." James argues, waving the stack of paper at the judge.

"Look at page six, 'orderly conducts of the client and of the lawyer'." Judge Mary commands. James reads it, shaking his head at her when he's done. "What? You broke one of the rules." She points out like a Kindergarten teacher.

"No, I didn't. I was a proper lawyer in every single court hearing."

"But you broke the rule outside the court, Mr. Diamond. You, no surprise, had sex with your client." She explains.

"WHAT! No I did not have sex with Mr. Knight!" James shrieks, scoffing her accusation.

She pulls out her draw and shows James an old fashion tape recorder. She turns it on.

"_Harder!" Kendall moans. "Oh, yes! Just like that!"_

"_Fuck! I'm close." James chimes in, panting his heavy breaths. _

She turns it off and James grits his teeth.

"Well, how do you know that was me on the tape?" James reasons. Mrs. Jane sucks in a short, quick breath as her face turns deep red.

"Because that was the same shriek you and my husband made years ago!" She explodes, leaning over her desk, straight in front of James' face. "I think I would remember your voice after you fucked around with my husband and my daughter."

"I guess you have a point there." James scratches the back of his neck, awkwardly smiling at the judge. "But this has nothing to do with you and your family. Is this because I didn't want to have sex with you? I told you. I rather have sex with your husband because he is a German model carrying a foot long Bratwürste between his sexy legs and your daughter picks up after her father. Obliviously, I rather have sex with them than you, no offense."

"None taken, slut." She spats under her breath, taking a long deep one to recompose herself. "But this is not about my family. This is about you breaking the law. You had sex with Mr. Knight with full intention of the consequences."

"No, I was drunk." He lies.

"Jesus, just shut up!" She explodes again, shaking her head. She pulls out the bottle of medicine again and takes another Advil for her coming headache. "You know well that I have a recording of you talking to Mr. Knight about knowing that this is against the law. This was at the beginning of your intercourse with said Mr. Knight. Stop trying to find a loophole. You know you broke the law and there is nothing you can do to fix this." She reasons with him, seeing the hope flying from James' hazel eyes. The brunette, folds his hands under his head, thinking ways to get out of this mess. He promised Kendall that he will prove his innocence but now, everything is against them. And having a judge hating him isn't helping him either.

"Fine, I'm sorry." He swallows his pride and apologizes, hoping to at least get on good terms with her. "I'm sorry for everything I did to you with having sex with your family."

"I told you. This is not about us."

"No, but I am sorry if it caused problems. It doesn't have anything to do with the case, but I know you must hate me and I'm just try to do the right thing. I was a slut and a whore and I slept with a lot of people. I'm sorry for being an asshole to you." James sincerely says, sighing and brushing his fingers through his hair.

"Thank you for that." She blushes, never seeing the humble, more reserved side of the cocky lawyer. "I never expected you to give me an apology. This is … strange." She notices his breaking, swirling brown eyes, piercing her own eyes. The faint sun kissed blush on James' tan face. The quiver of his soft pink lip, those lips so kissable, she just wants to crawl over the long desk, lean in and-

"NO!" She turns about, shocking James. She holds her beating chest, recalling her latent emotions towards him and her jealousy towards her family members that James would rather have sex with than with her. The worst about James wasn't that her husband was the guy James slept with. It was that James didn't have sex with her. Oh, how she fell for the pretty lawyer's charms years ago and her crush on him still lingers in her. She shakes her head, biting her lips, not wanting to relive the past.

"Mary?"

"NO! Call me Mrs. Jane. I'm still married!" James raises his eyebrows and stands up. He tries to solace the judge with a hand on her shoulder but she flicks it off.

"Don't touch me! I can't think if you touch me." She stammers, covering her face with her hands. She blames the one pill overdose of Advil but she knows well that the side effects of painkillers do not include attraction to James Diamond. That's just human nature. "Just sit down and stop seducing me! It won't help you!"

"Seducing you?" James tilts his head, confused and stunned. "When was I seducing you? I'm not trying to have sex with you for anything." James states, wondering if he just subconsciously seduced the judge. "I'm not going to have sex with you or anyone. You heard the tape. I love Kendall. I'm never going to cheat on him. Look. I'm sorry. I was a judgmental whore to you but I'm not going to do anything to make Kendall think I will cheat on him. I am going to stick by his side and fight for him, even if I'm not a lawyer anymore."

Mary stares at him awestruck. This person in front of her must be a clone or something because she never thought James would ever be anything close to being human. This James has sharp resolution and seems to be determined in being faithful to Mr. Knight.

"I'm sorry for judging you again, Mr. Diamond." She readjusts her glasses to fit on her petite, pale face. "I didn't mean to be judgmental."

"No, it's fine. People judge me as a whore all the time. I'm used to it." James chuckles, flashing his bright smile that's making Mrs. Jane blush again.

"No. I'm a judge. I can't be judgmental or bias or else I'll look bad. I'm sorry."

"No. I told you. It's fine. We can pretend it never happened." James waves his hands, chucking a wider smile at her.

"Thanks … James." She struggles to say his first names so informally but is happy that the worst person in the world (in her mind) isn't so bad after all. "But you know there is nothing I can do to help you or Kendall."

"But having sex had nothing to do with the trial." James rationalizes. "And we have proof that Dak is the killer."

"You don't have proof that Dak is the killer. He has motive, not proof of murder."

"But I know Kendall is not the killer. Kendall would not hurt anyone."

"James. I know you have your reasons but I can't remove this evidence no matter how irrelevant. This is a judicial matter." She explains but James still looks lost and confused. "James. Do you know the State vs. Lena and the State vs. Ryan cases?" James shakes his head but the judge expected this. "In the State vs. Lena case, Lena showed proof that her husband, Ryan should be the murderer of their neighbor. When the D.A. asked her to testified, she said that she will testify only on the condition that she has immunity. The D.A. agreed and then when she testified, she showed proof that she killed the neighbor and not her husband, Ryan. Therefore, due to the court's contract and signed immunity, she was freed of all charges even though there was proof of her committing the murder. You get what I'm saying, James? You signed a binding contract."

"But that is not fair!" James jumps up. "If there was proof then she should be in jail. The immunity should not help get a killer out! How can the law let a killer out on the street?"

"I know but that is not how the law works. The law is perceptive. It's the people that twist the law, change it to mean what they want. People, lawyers are dirty. I know. I was a lawyer too. You know how lawyers look for loophole. Unfortunately, whomever wants Mr. Knight in jail, found that loophole." Mary explains but James gets more rallied up. "James. I'm sorry but I can't fix this. This evidence was sent in by an anonymous tip from the public. I can't discard this unless I want an angry mob after me saying that I am not following the law. I had to do this as a duty to the judicial system. Sorry. I hope you can understand that."

"I guess, I can understand but…" James paces, wiping his forehead. "How am I going to save Kendall now? I'm not a lawyer anymore."

"I'll try everything I can to protect from being disbarred and keep you as a lawyer." Mary promises and James weakly smiles. "I'm on the committee to reevaluate you. I was going to make sure you lose it but you've changed. You're not the asshole lawyer I remember anymore or fell in love with." She mumbles the last few words. "I'll put my vote in for you to keep your license."

"Thanks Mrs. Jane. I appreciate it but what am I going to do with Kendall?" James asks but the judge shrugs her shoulder.

"I don't know but maybe you can figure this out." She points to the tape recorder. "Normally, I can't allow someone to hold evidence but if I somehow walk out of my office and you happen to be here with it, I'm not responsible for anything that would happen while I slowly walk to the bathroom." She says, walking to the door.

"Wait!" James calls, pointing to the recorder. "What can I do with this?"

"Listen to the beginning. There was someone's voice in the beginning that wasn't your or Kendall. I bet if anyone can figure it out, it's you." She begins closing the door.

"Wait." James stops her one last time. He smiles genuinely warm at her. "Thanks for everything, Mary. I really am not a complete asshole."

She smiles back, trying to hide the blush on her bony cheeks. "I'll be back in five minutes. I got to run to the bathroom."

"Take your time." The door closes and James gets to work, rewinding the tape.

_"Hello?" _

_"Hey, you remember what you said about tomorrow? Well, tomorrow I'm-"_

He replays the beginning a couple of times. Nothing was weird about the beginning at all. Logan picked up the phone, said "hello" and that's it. He plays it again. It's still the same. Logan picked up and said "hello." He doesn't understand. The judge should know it was Logan and James talking in the beginning. She was their judge on many trials.

He gets frustrated and starts pacing the floor. Maybe one more time, he thinks, playing the track again. Nope, it's still the same. Carlos said "hello."

"Wait a second!" James yells, gripping the recorder crushingly tight in his hand. It was Carlos on the other line, not Logan. "That bastard!"

"You found out the guy?" The judge asks, coming back into her office. James looks up at her with his fiery, burning eyes. He definitely knows whom was on Logan's cell phone. He knows whom the anonymous tipper is. He knows whom the cheating, lying bastard is. No wonder why Kendall hates him. Carlos is a con-artist. And he is with Logan, probably stealing all of his money too.

"Yea, I do." James swerves angrily around the judge and dashes to the door. "He's whoring my best friend."

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed the chapter and James' development over his past.<p>

OH! There are two incredible stories I currently love, "Dirty Little Secrets" and "Fuori Luogo" by UndefinedBrothers. They are incredible and I know everyone would enjoy them :). So please read and review them. You will not be disappointed.

Anyways :), thanks for reading the chapter and please review :)


	17. Sacrifices

Thanks for the reviews, reads and favorites. They motivate me :)

* * *

><p>And by the way, thank you to the reviewer that said the chapter was unrealistic. I would like to defend my case. It is actually possible. Unrealistic, yes but it is possible. Law and government are one part rules (what happens in the court) but more so, networking (what happens outside). If a person has a strong network (or if the judge hated the lawyer) then the trial can be expedited to the next morning; especially with the right evidence or if there is proof that the defendant or lawyer broken the signed contact. It has happened. And the tape was given from a powerful person from the public so the judge did what she had to do over night to speed up the case.<p>

Also, I never charged Kendall twice. He was and still is a suspect even if Dak was added to the list of possible murderers. He was never let off the case.

But if this explanation doesn't sit right, anyone can think this as an AU story, which it is lol. Or I can talk more if anyone wants me to :). I thought long and hard about how to make my stories realistic without being predictable. I value every review and comment because if you take the time to review then I will take the time to talk, explain and thank you :). I welcome all comments, positive and negative. They make me a better writer :).

* * *

><p><strong>Sacrifices<strong>

_Slam! The minute Carlos gets back home, Dak throws him across the room, full force and tension. The ride back was filled with stiff silence and growing anger. Dak didn't expect his concubine to be dating his half-brother's lawyer. What are the odds that out of all the businessmen going to strip clubs and joints, Carlos chooses to go against his back and date Logan Mitchell? He's not even allowed to date other as long as Dak has him for himself. _

_"Logan fucking Mitchell. Out of all the perverts in the city, you had to go and date him!" Dak steps over him, curling his fingers on Carlos' collar, restricting his breathing. "I didn't give you permission to date outside people, especially lawyer." _

_"Like I had a choice?" Carlos croaks, staring back at Dak with his own strong, determined, brown eyes. After seeing Logan stand up against Dak for him, he's feels he should stand up for himself too, feeding off of Logan's strength. His breaths get shallow, face turning blue from lack of air but Carlos holds his ground, standing against his owner. "I have sex with anyone that pays me." _

_"Not fall in love with them!" Gripping both fists at Carlos' shirt, Dak throws him against the bed, panting heavily and audibly. He watches Carlos coughing and leaning on his forearms and knees. Wanting to make the man suffer, Dak kicks his stomach. The dancer flies back against the bed, his spine colliding with the hard, polished wooden frame. He pierces Dak with his cold eyes, holding his groans of pain as he try to keep himself from collapsing on the floor. Normally, Carlos would do anything, following every command his pimp gave him but today's different. Today Dak went against Logan, the one guy that cared about him and Carlos can't let that go. _

_"All you had to do was take paying asshole's money and come back to me. How hard was that?" Dak asks, fisting his hands. "You're a whore! Not a lover!" _

_"At least with Logan I am one," he back talks, fueling the stronger brunette's anger. He hasn't gone up against Dak in a long time. Ever since Dak agreed to loan Carlos the money to save his son, Carlos did everything he was told from selling his body to strangers at Dak's club for money to having his sold body violated by Dak. Carlos can handle the countless nights of obeying Dak's every whims, both mundane and sexual but he won't take trash talk about the one man that loves him, that really loves him. _

_"Are you kidding me?" With both hands wrap on Carlos' shirt collar, he rips down, shredding the simple shirt in half. "Take off your pant." He impatiently snaps his fingers, watching Carlos disrobe and discard his articles in a pile. Completely naked in front of Dak with fiery eyes, Carlos stands up unashamed of his exposed body. But Dak is going to change that, he's going to show Carlos who he really is. Towering half a foot taller, Dak stands firm and plants a hand of fingers into the man's hair, digging his nails into his scalp. Pressing forcefully, Dak pushes Carlos to his knees, dragging him across the room and throwing him on all four limbs in front of the full length mirror. _

_"Look at yourself!" He commands, digging his hand back on Carlos' bed of rich raven hair and pulling back so the dancer can see his strain face, bruises dotting down his caramel tan body. He tries to look away but Dak kicks his butt down causing him to arch his back, chest thrusting foreword on his knees. He claws his nails into the carpet from the pain Dak's inflicting on his head. "Look at yourself. Do you really think you can be a lover with an abused body, overused ass and an undesirable dick?" _

_Carlos coughs, holding his tongue as Dak cracks kicks at his back with his dense shin, shouting "do you." Carlos' face turns blue, chest sweating from trembling. Finally, Dak releases his hold, letting him fall soullessly inches from the mirror, panting dying breaths. "You think you can be a lover with all those whips on your back? No one will ever love you! You are lucky that I picked you from the dirt-hole life you had." He yells at him, emphasizing every single word. _

_"Logan loves me." Carlos croaks, hands grappling on the sides of the wood frame of the mirror. He continues using whatever strength he has and the pain in his eyes to propel him up to stare at his owner. "Logan will love me no matter what you do to my body." _

_Dak grits his teeth, pulling his hair as he paces the floor. "You're a prostitute! No one loves you! All you are good for is a fuck and I fucked you dry. You have nothing and will never be anything. You're a whore!" _

_"I am a whore." Carlos agrees, standing proudly, arms folded against his chest. He puffs his chest, firmly rooted in his stance. He's not going to let Dak intimidate him and he is not going to let Dak get to him with his words; not anymore. Years of his harsh name calling, verbal harassment is enough. "I am a whore because you made me a whore. You made me have sex for money. You tied me up. You fucked my life. You made me believe that I am worthless, that my body is for you to use and play with. But I am more than that. I am Carlos Garcia. I am a lover, Logan's lover. You can make your whore all you want but I'm not going to stop falling for him!" _

_"You little fucker!" Dak lunges foreword, throwing a punch center of the dancer's hard abs and bashing him against the wall. Carlos doesn't groan, doesn't moan and doesn't back down. He holds his piercing strong eyes, proud of his speech. "You think Logan will love you?" He throws a barrage of heavy jabs at Carlos' tense body, barely causing Carlos to back down. _

_"He never stopped. He loved me more over the past week then you ever pretended." Carlos compares, pressed against the wall with Dak's forearm suffocating his throat. _

_Dak exhales hot steam on Carlos' collected, calm face. Carlos' new founded pride and courage piss him off and Dak hates having a slave questioning his every word. "You think he loves you?" Dak tosses Carlos' body on the bed. He grabs the sharp, bladed letter opener on the night stand and jumps on his chest, flopping with the waves of the mattress and the edge of the knife dead on his neck. "You think Logan will love you after I cut you open or crave my name on your back? You think he will love you after I mark your flesh?" Dak saws the blade, trying to scare him with his bluff but Carlos doesn't care what he does. _

_"Go ahead!" Carlos taunts, laying motionlessly for Dak to use him. "Go ahead and do whatever you want. You already marked my body sexually and Logan still wants me! He still loves me. You can do whatever you want but nothing will change how much he loves me ... how much I love him." _

_Dak groans and throws the knife aside and punches Carlos straight at this chest, a huge imprint of his knuckle tattoo the redden skin but like Carlos said, he won't let Dak win again. Dak stares deep into Carlos' eyes, noticing the strong pride the Latino had years ago, the same pride Carlos had being a single parent, initially deferring Dak's offer, and for his son. _

_"Wait a second," Dak whispers, an idea growing his head. His hold on the dancer loosens, his body crawling off of Carlos' chest. He thought he was going to break Carlos' pride again, teach him who's boss but now, he thinks he can use Carlos' determination and love for Logan for his only means. Jumping off of the bed, Dak walks to the closet and disappears. Carlos leans off of his elbows, listening to the rustling noises Dak is make behind the door. _

_"You can do whatever you want to my body. I won't love Logan any less!" Carlos yells, knowing Dak hides all of the toys and unmentionables in the spacious room of junk. _

_"No, but I know how we can both win." Dak returns with an outfit for Carlos to wear. Carlos eyes it careful, never seeing this particular attire before. _

_"What is this?" He asks, holding the simple red very deep v-neck shirt, a pair of skinny jeans, and sheer black silk boxer-brief. "What happened to your favorite toys?" _

_"Oh, you silly boy." Dak laughs, rubbing a translucent cream on both of his palms. He leans over the bed and starts massaging the medicine into Carlos' bruises and cuts. The areas where the cream covers turn warm and then cool, covering the scars. _

_"You said you don't play with drug." Carlos observes, waiting to see if he's feeling dizzy or arouse but nothing changes within him. All of the purple dots on his skin even out, turning to a shade closer to Carlos' natural tan. It's not completely gone but the bruises are better. "What is this?" _

_"It's medicine to cover and heal your bruises. You don't deserve to have your body beaten up and ugly. Logan wouldn't want a beat up body, would he?" Dak asks, moving to lather the cuts and marks on Carlos' thighs and later his legs. Carlos tries to get up but Dak pushes his chest back down. "Don't move until I finish. I don't want you to stress your hard working body. You have a lot of work tonight." _

_"Oh, so you're just prettying me up for one of your sex fantasy. What is it this time? You want to tie up an unfaithful whore until he cries 'I love you' and 'I hate Logan'?" Carlos rolls his eyes, throwing the black underwear Dak placed on the bed at Dak's head. "I told you. No matter what you make me do, I won't stop loving Logan." _

_"Oh, I hope not." Dak continues replying, confusing the Latino. Minutes ago, Dak went on about how Carlos is never going to have love and now he's all for Carlos' love of the lawyer. Not too long ago, Dak had a knife to his throat. What is he planning? "You and Logan make a perfect couple. I bet you can get Logan to do anything for you, you sweet, cute boy."_

_"What are you planning? I'm not going to make Logan do anything." Carlos catches Dak's sudden sweeter demeanor, knowing how sneaking and evil the strong, resourceful brunette is. _

_"I don't plan on hurting your lover. Logan and Carlos. Carlos and Logan. It sounds too perfect to be true and I just realized how much I support your relationship." _

_"You do?" Carlos skeptically asks as Dak brushes gel into his fine hair, fixing it nice and charming. _

_"Of course I do. And if you help me get rid of him from this case I am willing to let you go." _

_"What! No." Carlos pushes the man's hands off of him, feeling disgusted with his healing body. He tries to wipe off the junk but Dak grabs his hand. _

_"No, Carlos. If you want to look good for your man, you better keep it on," Dak snaps, faking a grin through his perfectly white teeth. It's spooky if not completely scary how Dak can control his emotions as if he has no conscious. "You keep it on and Logan will not be able to help himself to your body. You want to give your lover boy a body worthy of sex, right? Trust me. Your body hasn't aged a bit and if we handsome you up, Logan will be on the floor begging for your dick." _

_"No!" Carlos slaps the hand, pushing Dak's grim face away from him. "I am not going to let you help me if this is to hurt him." _

_"So you don't want to seduce your boyfriend?" He asks seriously and sternly. "You don't want to give your boyfriend a wonderful time? The only pain he will have is your dick up his ass or whatever you freaky guys do." _

_"I'm not going to hurt him!" Carlos ends, reaching for the black trunk on the floor. "If you're going do something to me, get on it. You can do whatever you want to me but you can't hurt him." _

_"I'm not going to hurt him." Dak grabs his wrist as Carlos touches the silky draws. Dak glares at him with his dark eyes. "I am going to offer you something you definitely want." _

_"I told you I don't care if you let me go! I rather you treat me like a pet than touch Logan. I am not helping you!" _

_"Think again!" Dak drops the hand and struts cockily to his work desk. He unlocks the bottommost draw with a key from his pocket, pulling out a couple of stabled pages. "Here." He throws it in front of the sitting man. _

_"What is it?" Carlos stares at the front page, recognizing the insignia, a simple blue and red stripe crest with stack of three books painted with the primary colors. _

_"You're a smart guy. You went to high school or something." Kneeling behind the dancer, Dak cracks a bottle of oil, rubbing it on his palms. _

_"Is this a joke?" Carlos turns around, holding Dak's wrist with his free hand. He tightens, making rings on the brunette's skin. "If this is a sick joke, I'll-"_

_"It's not a joke. Would I joke about your son?" He retracts his hands and massages the glossy liquid into his palms. "You get me what I want and you get what you want. You just need to find anything I can use to make Kendall lose the case and I'll let you go and sign that. What do you say?" _

_Speechlessly, Carlos drops his jaw. He's been waiting for this offer, this opportunity to get away with his son and not have any ties with Dak. He doesn't know what to do. On one hand, this is Logan's case but on the other this is his family's future, secured and promised. Dak is a jerk and an asshole but one thing is certain, Dak never goes back on his word; that's the only thing good about the mastermind. _

_"What do you say, buddy? You won't be hurting your boyfriend. You just have to get dirt on him, Kendall or James that will help me. For example, proof that Kendall is not a good father, him having sex with James, Kendall confessing or anything that makes Kendall look bad. If you do this, you get what you want." _

_"But what are you going to do with it? How can I trust you won't hurt Logan?" Carlos pries, crossing his arms across his bare, medicated chest. _

_"Don't worry about it. I have friends in high places that will throw that murderer in jail the moment I get dirt on him. And Logan? Those friends will protect him even if Logan is involved with the case. I have friends in the government, stronger then the state senators. I can make sure your boyfriend won't get hurt." Dak boasts and Carlos knows definitely of Dak's social networks. Dak may not be the greatest person or the best but he does have the best and the greatest under his control. _

_Carlos shakes his head, softly regretting what he's agreeing to do but he has to take this offer. It might be his only shot._

_Turning around and exposing his back to Dak, Carlos folds his arms behind his head and says "Don't forget my nipples. Logan likes to lick them." Carlos disgustingly admits, letting Dak roam his oily palms over Carlos' armpits and across his chest, focusing on the areas of Logan's fetish. _

_"You won't regret your decision, lover boy," Dak grins, pressing the gloss onto Carlos' nubs, making it shiner and more prominent than before. _

_Carlos sighs as he curses at himself for what's he's agreeing to do to the one he loves. He hates lying to Logan but this is what he's been wanting for the last eight years, freedom and his son. "I hope so." _

...

It's been an hour since Carlos woke up and showered. He hoped the nice, warm water would wash away the guilt but it didn't. It only washed away the oils and cream Dak put on him to seduced the lawyer to talk, to reveal top secret information.

He's groans in his seat, hating that he was a cheap prostitute, swapping his body for info. He's better than this, was better than this but now he's nothing more than a hooker wearing only the expensive silk black trunk that curves to his firm butt and muscular thighs. He can get anyone to talk in this underwear but luckily, he didn't need the underwear and got dirt on the other lawyer, James and not the one he loves. But still, it's going to affect Logan in the end.

Staring at his reflection on the surface of his morning coffee, he reflects on his decision. He didn't do anything to Logan. The thing he sent to Dak had no connection to his boyfriend at all. The tape only had Kendall and James on it so Logan should be clear; no one can hurt him but it still doesn't feel right because in the end, Logan will blame him, hate him for being so selfish.

Carlos shakes his head and places the cup back on the wooden table and rests his head on the palms of his hands.

"Hey Car! You should have waited for me." Logan yells from the open bathroom, at the end of the hallway. Carlos looks, seeing steam emitting from the overheating room. A faint silhouette of Logan's thin body is casted on the sheer shower curtain. Carlos smiles, becoming happy as he watches Logan shampooing his short hair and soaping his bottom half. It's the small, ordinary things Logan does that make Carlos smile. Normal things like having hands in the air, letting the water pelt his pale skin, water traveling down his dancing body would not make people as content as Carlos is now. The dancer hasn't had "normal" in a long time and having this tiny moment of normality makes him happier than he's been.

"If I did, we would be having sex and not get clean," Carlos jokes, turning his whole body to face the show from the bathroom. It's as if the warm glow of the wall lights in the bathroom works well with the sheer yellow tinted curtain and Logan's body to make one burlesque window show.

"And what's wrong with that? You were tempting me all night long with your sexy body, huge dick and don't laugh at me but your nipples were glowing. And I mean literally, they were glowing. How can I resist not licking them?"

"Hehe..." Carlos awkwardly laughs, feeling worst that Dak masterfully prepared his body for seduction. "I'm glad you enjoyed it," Carlos thanks him, watching Logan move behind the curtain. Suddenly he sees Logan spreading his legs in a wide stance and leans back on the wall. "What are you doing?"

"So, you are watching." Logan chuckles, bending his knees and leans on the wall, butt jutting toward the sheer screen. "What do you think I'm doing?" Logan asks but knows Carlos knows the answer.

"Just wash yourself," Carlos stutters, coughing to hide his arousal. A blush grows on his cheek, trunks getting tighter with his growing erection. He wants to look away but he also doesn't want to miss a second of Logan's guessing game of "what's behind the bathroom curtain?"

"Oh Carlos," Logan moans, the side of dimpled face and forearms pressed on the wall, rocking his pelvis back and forth. He's obviously playing Carlos, taunting him, pretending to be rammed but it doesn't stop turning the Latino's blood on fire. "Harder, papi."

"Stop it, Logan," he orders in a shaky, unsure voice. His mouth quickly fills with saliva, lips becoming dry and a hand trembling over the silky draws. The red tint over his cheeks intensifies and his breaths become shallow and weak.

Logan continues his moaning, knowing even though Carlos is a master at seducing people for a living, he can at least try. "Hey, Carlos. You're a professional dancer. So tell me if I'm doing this right." Logan shifts, facing his side to Carlos, body to the shower head. He bends one leg in front of the other, arching his back backward and arms bend behind his head. He lets the water fall down his curved body before holding an opened bottle of shampoo over his head, the viscous liquid slowly trailing down.

Carlos gulps again, his mouth salivating hungrily for a taste of Logan's body covered with the sweet scent of his aloe, lemon mint soap. Now he doesn't know who the professional is. He has eight years of practice under his belt and Logan only had now and that one awkward night on stage at the club but Logan is making him harder than he ever felt. He might be the better professional. Even though Logan's body isn't as alluring as other dancers, he's able to do the one thing dancers are paid to do, make their clients forget about their problems. And Carlos does that, forgetting for a moment of his guilt, his dark deed.

"You're wasting soap. You already shampooed." Carlos involuntarily gets up, body sluggishly waddling to the open, hot, steamy room.

"It's fine. I have to be nice and clean for my boyfriend." Logan replies, lathering his body with the citrus scented oils Carlos craves. Carlos wheezes, leaning on the door frame, seeing the shapes of bubbles flying from the shadow of Logan's body from behind the curtain. It's a spectacular show and Carlos might have tell Stacy the idea of a curtain, bubble dance number for the club one day.

"Stop it, Logie," Carlos whimpers, his palm grasping his clothed member, sweat and hot air condensing on his tan skin.

Logan snickers, feeling so proud of his abilities. He was never good at seducing or flirting with anyone but with Carlos, he feels he can be open and crazy without being judged. And it's fun to finally let loose of his up tight nature and be spontaneous for once.

"Come make me." Logan tells his boyfriend, running his hand south, following his happy trail, stroking his member. And Carlos sees it growing with every throb. He strips himself of his only article and wraps one hand on the vinyl. In one spin, Carlos steps under the warm water, pulling the curtain back, latching both palms on Logan's dimples and pressing his lips on Logan's. Logan wastes no time, closing the gap between their bodies and roaming his hands up and down Carlos' broad back.

"O-oh," the lawyer moans, feeling Carlos biting down on the vein of his neck. His knees buckle, body weakening, falling onto Carlos', letting Carlos hold him. Playing with the soap on his front, Logan grinds their bodies, making opal bubbles and tiny suds fly in the air.

"This is my second shower," Carlos states, filling their moan filled, wordless shower.

"I'll take a hundred showers if you're with me," Logan says, directing Carlos to step foreword as Logan is trapping himself against the wall. He pulls his head back, arms still wrapped around the dancer's waist and winks. "How horny are you?"

Logan didn't have to ask the question. The water pelting Carlos' back, their members grinding against each other, his fingers digging into the side of Logan's head and the fresh citrus scent of cleanliness on their bodies collectively send Carlos' hormones raging. "What do you think?"

He releases his hands from Logan's head, curling each arm around Logan's inner thighs and propels his brunette in the air with Logan's neck and head against the wet wall as support. Carlos doesn't take his time, the lusty air and Logan's inviting position make him pant with hunger.

"I can't wait anymore. Do it," Logan whines, heaving as if he ran a marathon with his tongue out like a starving pet.

Carlos lubes his rod with plain water, washing and wiping away the soap bubbles before positioning it in front of Logan's surprisingly still loose entrance. Jabbing it in slowly, Carlos finds Logan's prostate on the first try. Logan whistles with his eyes shut and his dick bouncing up.

"Again, Carlos," Logan begs, forcing himself down, sucking in as much of Carlos as he can. "Make me your whore." Logan pleads, feeling Carlos getting into his rhythm, the long thick member lunging in deep. At the unusual angle, Logan feels more simulated than ever, having Carlos piercing dead on Logan's sweet spot. He can't bear it, every thrust is more arousing than the last, blinding him with more and more lust.

"Fuck, Logie! You have to be so tight?" Carlos picks up his speed, slamming his pelvis against Logan's bottom, making it red and wet. He bends his knees, getting as far under Logan as possible. The new angle makes it worst, their bodies burning sinfully.

"O-o-oh God!" Logan groans, mouth wide open as his untouched penis wildly bounces, shooting semen all over Carlos' chest from being purely penetrated. Soon after, from watching his boyfriend's untamed orgasm, Carlos winces his face in a strong, intense expression as he shoots his warm load up Logan's rings of muscles. He bites down on his lip, silencing his moans as he listens to Logan's echos of high strung groans and whimpers.

Dizzy and weak, Logan's legs slip from around the dancer's slim waist and he falls forward. Luckily, Carlos catches and fully wraps his arms around him. Their bodies are glued together by mix of Logan's cum on Carlos' chest and the strong hold of Carlos' muscular arms.

"Wow, that was something." Logan whispers, still disoriented and blind. Carlos nods, thumbing Logan's back.

"I never had sex like that before ... crazy," he comments with a more than content sigh.

"Which part's crazy? In the shower or ramming someone against the wall in the air like that?" Logan pries, cooling down from their exhausting morning doing.

"Both but with someone as special as you," he answers with a cheesy line and a corny smile that Logan can't help but smile. Logan snuggles closer into the crevasse between Carlos' two pecs.

"You are something, Carlos. I wouldn't want to be with anyone else." He kisses Carlos' right nipple, reaching up at the shower caddy on the wall for the bar of soap. "But we really need to get clean."

"Way to kill the moment," Carlos chuckles, letting Logan clean him, lathering the bar against his rough, define abs. "And don't say that. I know you would rather be with someone better." Carlos tries to keep a serious tone but with Logan brushing the bar up and down his sides, he fails and laughs.

"You know I will never leave you." Logan reconfirms, bending down between Carlos' stance with the soap between his fingers, stroking each of Carlos' tone legs. He sighs, recalling Carlos' self loathing, self doubting in himself all night long. He hates how he has faith in his boyfriend but Carlos doesn't have any in himself. "Carlos, I plan to be with you forever. You can try to make me leave by saying you have an STD or you were really a woman and believe me, I will freak. Trust me, if you're really a woman then I've been lying to my mom about my sexuality. And if I caught an STD from you then I get to brag to all my college bullies that I do in fact have sex. No one in my past believes me."

Carlos chuckles, not from Logan cleaning his sensitive areas but from Logan's light-hearted words.

"You forgave me," Logan stops soaping his boyfriend's body and stands up to his height, eyes to eyes. Logan waits for Carlos' face to return to normal, knowing he's serious. "You forgave me me when you shouldn't have. I was an asshole to you. I forced you to do things you didn't want to do. I treated you like a worthless piece of trash I own."

"It's my job." Carlos argues. "You paid-"

"And because I'm a lawyer, if I'm paid I have to lie?" Logan asks. Carlos chuckles and looks down. He knows fighting with the best lawyer on the planet is fruitless.

"Hey," Logan calls, linking their hands, making Carlos look back up. "If you can forgive me when you shouldn't have and gave me a second chance then I'll never leave you. Only an idiot would leave you ... I love you, Car."

"I love you too." Carlos replies, giving their locked hands a gentle squeeze. Logan takes a second before pecking Carlos' lips once and then again and then a third. "Logan, stop."

"I can't help it," Logan whines, trailing Carlos' solid, hard jaw line. Tiny kisses flutters the Latino's skin as Logan tastes the sweetness that lingers on Carlos' face. "I can't stop kissing you."

"Logan, no." Carlos pushes Logan an arm distance away. "If we keep kissing, we're going to have sex again. Geez."

"What's wrong with that?" Logan asks innocently in a high pitched voice as if he's some naive kid.

Carlos throws a chuckle and shakes his head. He gives the man one last lengthy kiss, just pressing lip to lip, before stepping out of the tub. "You're a good kisser, Logie. But not good enough for Stacy to hire you." He jokes, grabbing the hanging towel with math symbols he assumes is Logan and starts wiping himself dry.

"Aw. And I was planning to quit my job and come work for you." Logan jokes, turning off the water and stepping behind Carlos on the fuzzy mat. He snuggles close, grinding his penis against Carlos' butt and sensually dancing his hands around him. Carlos doesn't react to this, already expecting this horny private nature from his publicly reserved boyfriend.

"You would make it look like all dancers are sex hungry whores." Carlos spins, wrapping the long bath sheet around Logan like a mummy, sealing his prying hands and hard erection. "I'm going to finish my coffee." Carlos says, adding a wink. He takes a step and bends over to grab his black trunk, lingering in his position, showcasing his firm bottom cheeks and tone legs. Logan gabbles incoherently, jaw dropping at his breathtaking view. "Hey Logan." Carlos snaps up and slides the underwear on. "You're drooling." He jokes, strutting back to his originally seat in the kitchen.

"I hate you so much!" Logan groans, struggling to get free of the towel. "Why are you telling no sex but you tease me like that all the time? It's not fair! You make me horny!"

"That's what I do. Tease and tease but you can't have." Carlos explains but that doesn't make Logan feel any less aroused. Everything Carlos does makes Logan feel like a ticking sex bomb, ready to explode with sexual feeling. "You can't be a dancer if all you do it is sex and no teasing. That is a prostitute."

"Maybe I want to be your prostitute. Did you think of that?" Logan finally breaks free, using the Carlos-scented towel to dry himself.

Carlos shakes his head and snickers under his breath. "Go change. It's two now." He reads the wall clock and takes a sip of his cold coffee. Logan mumbles under his breath something about not having work and he's turned on by staring at Carlos sitting in only a sheer black underwear. Everything Carlos does, sexually or normally, turns Logan on.

"I can hear you. Drinking cold coffee and reading the newspaper is not sexy." Carlos argues, putting down the mug and checking out the cover for anything interesting.

"It is when you're doing it." Logan also murmurs, tossing the wet towel in the hamper and walking into the bedroom. "Hey Car! Where is my robe?"

"It's where you last put it!" Carlos yells, flipping though the pages to the community section of the paper. He smiles, reading about awards and achievements young kids made recently.

"I know that but I don't remember where."

"Check behind the door. You probably hung it up and forgot!"

"I would never put it behind the door!" Logan clicks his teeth and grunts. "Robes are normally used after showering, so it's wet. Why would I put something wet behind ... Never mind. I found it." Logan slips the calf length robe on, tying the belt.

"It was behind the door, wasn't it?" Carlos cockily asks with a smug smile.

"It was behind the door, wasn't it," Logan mocks, waltzing down the hallway into the kitchen, grabbing a cup of coffee from the warm pot. "Mr. Know-it-all."

Carlos snickers, turning the page. Logan sits down, leaning over the island, both hands hugging the invitingly warm mug. He sips his drink, staring at his boyfriend reading with a content grin resting on his lips. Carlos finally notices and raises an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing. I'm just living the moment," Logan states, taking another drink of the sweet coffee. "I think I can just live like this."

"No Logan. We are not doing it in the kitchen after the bathroom," Carlos assumes, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"No, Mr. Horny-know-it-all." Logan groans. "I'm not talking about sex every second we are alone. Geez Car. I'm talking about I think I can wake up every morning like this with a cup of coffee, sitting across from you reading the newspaper."

Carlos blushes, recently thinking about how wonderful a normal life with Logan would be. He returns his gaze to the pages and ducks his tinted cheeks behind the newspaper. "I don't read the newspaper often. I haven't read it in a while."

"Then what's interesting in yesterday paper?" Logan asks, pointing to the out of date marked on the top of every page.

"Andy won an award for best poem in the age range of eight to ten. I can't believe he beat all of the nine and ten year olds." Carlos proudly states, showing Logan the black and white photo of his eight year old son accepting a glass trophy.

"Wow! You must be so proud of him."

Carlos nods rapidly. He knows of all of his intelligent son's awards but every single time he sees another achievement, he gets more and more excited for his son. Beside Logan, Andy is the only other reason Carlos thinks life is worth all the sacrifices. "I am proud of him. He's living the life I wanted for him and he's only eight. He's going to become a great man." Carlos gets choked up, thinking of Andy.

"He will. I can tell because he has a wonderful father." Logan comments, giving Carlos a caring nod. "You would do anything for him and that's why I love you even more. You would give up your life, your body, everything, your integrity. You gave up everything for him. He's going to be a great man because you are a great man."

"Thanks Logie," Carlos stiffens a cry and just feels happy. No one talked to him about his son before. Not until Carlos told Logan about Andy, only Dak knew and he didn't care about him at all. And Logan understands everything Carlos did for Andy.

Maybe Logan can understand why he sent Dak that tape too.

"Hey, Logan. There's something I need to tell you." Carlos starts to confess, folding the paper and looking at Logan sternly. Logan does the same, putting his mug down.

"Yea?"

Carlos gulps, preparing to announce his sin.

"The phone call you got from James yesterday. I-"

"LOGAN!" A bang is heard from the front door. "LOGAN!" The lawyer turns around, listening to James' booming voice until he see his partner flying through, panting and hold the spare key he gave him.

"James! That key is for emergency!" Logan stands up and Carlos sinks back in the wooden chair.

"Oh no," Carlos whispers, watching James getting more angry with each passing second.

"I thought you're in court with Kendall today. Right?" Logan tries to calmly ask but James doesn't seem to share the same feeling.

He's pissed, pointing a sharp finger at Carlos. "Kendall's in jail because of that cheating whore!"

* * *

><p>Do you still think Carlos is bad? lol.<p>

Thanks for being incredible and reading :). Please review :).


	18. Logical Deduction

Sorry for the long wait. I have term papers to write, tests every week, my GREs and hurricane Sandy did a toll. I'm really sorry. Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites, and followers. They helped me through my rough time =].

*Note: Hijo is son in Spanish and Carlos says three lines in _Italic. _He is speaking in Spanish but I want the readers to understand what he is saying.

* * *

><p><strong>Logical Deduction <strong>

"What?" Logan asks his partner, his eyes filled with surprise.

"Kendall's in jail because him!" James yells with ferocity and anger in his voice. The lawyer bites down, clutching his teeth as an attempt to control his overflowing rage. His eyes dart to the close to naked man sitting across the table who's beaming at James with his convincingly sad eyes. James doesn't buy it, knowing that Carlos is a masterful actor and con-man.

"What! When did this happen?" Logan jumps. He thought they were so close to solving the case and proving Kendall's innocence.

"This morning. Apparently, the court sent an email to everyone except us. So the minute we got there, on time, the police ambushed Kendall and handcuffed him." James explained.

"Wait but that still doesn't make sense. We did so well yesterday." Logan denies, recalling his streak yesterday in court. He's pretty sure that they had the case in the bag and had Dak as the next prime suspect. "What did they say was the reason for the overnight decision?"

James growls, glaring at Carlos with his eyes. Logan doesn't need his answer, knowing what James was going to say. "Because of this whore!" James lunges at Carlos with both of his palms wrapped around his neck, pushing him against the refrigerator. The dancer chokes, hands curling around James' fingers, trying to break free but James's determined to kill the Latino.

"James! Stop it!" Logan jumps between them, pushing the lawyer off of his boyfriend. He holds his hands out, defending Carlos as Carlos slides to the floor out of breath. James groans, his knuckles turning white and cheeks burning red. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Did you know?" James yells the question at his partner. The only logical reason James can think why Logan would defend the cowardly liar would be because he doesn't know what Carlos is capable of doing. "Did you know!"

"Know what!"

James screams, pulling his hair as he paces until he notices Logan's phone on the island. He unlocks it and scrolls through the recorded memos, finding the one he wants. "This!" He points the screen to the two of them. Carlos shrinks back against the cold door. He forgot to delete the file. "That whore recorded us having sex and sent it to the judge!"

"What?" Logan catches the phones as James tosses it to him. Pressing it to his ear, he disgustingly listens to it for three seconds before turning it off and stares at Carlos.

Carlos stands up, shaking his head. His mouth opens, trying to voice an apology but nothing comes out.

"Why?" Logan sympathetically mouths to his boyfriend, surprised by his action. Although, now that he thinks about, this was why Carlos's been acting weird, apologizing every minute and doubting his worth to Logan. This was why Carlos was so secretive. "You mean ..."

"Yea," Carlos croaks, eyes glimmering with a layer of tears. His body quakes, terrified that now Logan's going to hate him and push him out. "I'm sorry."

"You're fucking sorry!" James yells, punching the wall, leaving a large, cracked, bloody imprint of his knuckles. Logan quickly jumps in front of Carlos, shielding him from James's rage. "You're fucking sorry? Kendall is in jail because of you!"

"Now, wait James." Logan tries to calm him down but James is passed being calm. He's venting and having the man who ruined Kendall's life in the same kitchen isn't making it easy.

"Get out, Logan!" James wags a finger at the lawyer. "Kendall is in jail because of him. What did Kendall do to you?" James faces the Latino, directing the question to him. "He let you live in his house. You were a part of his family. Kendall was nothing but nice to you! He let a prostitute live in his house!"

"Stop it, James!" Logan yells, stepping forward. "Stop calling him a whore and a prostitute."

"Then what is he? Huh? From what I know people who used sex to get something are whores and prostitutes." James logically argues. "And why are you defending him? He jeopardized our case. Why are you protecting him?"

"I'm not protecting anyone!" Logan corrects and peeks at Carlos over his shoulder. The dancer is scared, looking at the tile floor with guilt. "I just want to get my facts straight and know what happened."

"Ok, sure Dr. Mitchell." James sarcastically throws his hands in the air, mocking his partner. "You want to be a smartass lawyer, fine. Evidence one, that whore recorded Kendall and me having sex. Evidence two, Kendall is in jail. Evidence three, he used sex to get your guard down. Therefore, the court finds me justified in beating the crap out of him!"

"Wait!" Logan lunges forward, blocking James from reaching his victim. Carlos cowers, covering his faced with his forearms. "One and two are true but the third-"

"Oh, go find another whore to fuck!" James pushes the brunette, speaking with the same mocking tone. "He fucking ruined the case and you know it! Stop defending him! You are not his lawyer! You're Kendall's!"

"But I want to get both side of the story."

"Bullshit!" James hammers the wooden island with the same bloody fist, shaking the whole room. He glares at Carlos for causing it, for causing everything and confusing Logan. Logan used to be strong and logical. He would never side with a whore before meeting Carlos. "You know Carlos is a fucking dirty whore. He ruined this case! Why are you defending him?"

"I'm not!"

"Bullshit!" James yells again, pointing at his friend's face. "You are so blind that you don't see what an asshole he is. Get his dick out of your ass and tell me in the eye that Carlos is innocent. How many times did he fuck you to get you to side with him?"

"None! I don't need sex to be on his side." Logan quickly bites his lips, realizing the trap he walked in. "I mean I'm not on his side. I just want to know both sides of the story. Carlos wouldn't do it on purpose." The brunette turns, giving Carlos a reassuring nod.

Carlos is still as petrified as ever. After all of James' lashing and strong words, Carlos can't help but feel worst about himself. He knew Kendall would get hurt and James would be in trouble but this is his son, his own family. Andy is all that is his in the world and Carlos wants to protect his kid. But he regrets, feeling guilty for Kendall and James. And most of all, he hates himself for what he did to Logan, the man who listens and accepts him. There is no way Logan will forgive him now.

"Fine, what is his story?" James asks Logan, wanting nothing to do with the dancer and not accepting his existence. Logan pleads Carlos with his dark brown eyes, those beautiful eyes that Carlos can melt in. This was what Carlos wanted to tell Logan in the first place but now with James yelling at him and the thick tension it's harder for him to say the truth.

"Carlos," Logan nudges him, nodding his head. From the look on Logan's face, Carlos can tell. He can see the unconditional love the lawyer has for him. It's the same look Logan gave him at dinner in James' house or up in the tree. Logan always asks, never expecting Carlos to talk if he is not ready. Logan really is a great guy. Too bad, Carlos doesn't think too highly of himself.

"I ..." Carlos stutters, words choking in his throat. The simple truth seems so easy for Carlos to tell the man he loves but the reality is never as easy. "I-I can't."

"That's because you're a lying whore!" James states, pushing Logan aside and punches Carlos straight in the gut. The dancer topples over, lying on the floor with his arms wrapped around his stomach.

"James!" Logan pushes his friend back and shoots down to Carlos' height, arms wrapped around his hacking body. He strokes his tan back, easing his pain. "What the hell! You can't touch him!"

James grunts, pulling Logan up by the collar, choking his friend.

"Don't hurt Logan." Carlos coughs, struggling to stand up.

"Shut up!" He commands the feeble man as he toss Logan aside, guiding his rage at the lawyer who should be on his side. "Why are you defending him? Don't lie to me, Logan. I know you. You never let stupid things cloud your judgement. Why can't you see that Carlos is a worthless, manipulative whore?" James asks, this time with a gently, concern tone.

Logan looks back and forth between the two. He knows James is right. The reason why Logan is so good at what he does is because Logan never lets his emotions get the better of him. It's the facts. "Ipso Facto" is what he always said in and out of the court. But he loves Carlos. Carlos is his Ipso Facto but in court, that's not a justified answer.

"Carlos, please. Please just tell me why you did it. I won't judge. I won't blame. I will love you no matter what. I will forgive you like you did for me." Logan begs, rubbing his arms where James pushes him to the kitchen counter.

At Logan, all Carlos sees is the honesty that Logan will never hurt him, never hate him. He can tell Logan anything but looking at James is a different story. He knows his side of the story will not sit right with the tall, muscular, strong brunette. The guy can and probably will kill Carlos the second his mouth opens. Tapping his shoes and having his arms folded on his cheat, James is practically waiting for an excuse to beat him.

"Logan," Carlos starts but shakes his head. "I want to but I-"

"PAPI!"

The three adults stop and listen to the high pitch voice echoing from the front of the apartment. Logan and James share a confused look but Carlos knows exactly who it is.

"PAPI!" A tiny boy with centimeter long raven hair calls, turning into the corner. The minute he sees Carlos, a smile sweeps across his face as he runs pass everyone and jumps onto Carlos' body. "Papi!" He cries, wrapping his arms around his father's naked body.

"Hijo?" Carlos bends on his knees, hugging his son as real tears form. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you. I know I'm not allowed to walk into stranger's home but the door was open and he said it was fine." His son confidently answers.

"He?" Logan looks up for his explanation. He studies Andy further, noticing the same beautifully gold dusted tan and deep, rich cafe eyes. He's a miniature Carlos, perfection in an eight year old but Logan returns to his thought of who Andy was talking about.

"Who's he?" James asks the same question after seeing Logan dazing off.

"That would be me." Dak walks in and the two lawyers defensively hold up knuckles. Dak chuckles, eying each man personally through his expensive black sunglasses. "Relax guys. I am not here for business. I just wanted to give Carlos a couple of forms I signed and Andy here wanted to see his daddy right a way. Isn't that right, Andy?" The little boy nods happily.

"How did you know where I live?" Logan asks toxically, eyes glaring sharply.

"Wow, Dr. Mitchell. Chill out." Dak jokes, playing with the dense air in the room. He knows the guys wouldn't do anything stupid or rash with him. "I'm sure you know who sent the tape to the judge and forced her and the D.A. to work overnight. So you know the powers I have in the government. Finding where you live is as easy as making only one phone call, literally."

"Sick ba-"

"A-eh. Language Mr. Diamond. I hope you don't mind 'mister' considering your suspension and that I'll make sure you lose your rights as a lawyer." Dak presses the taller lawyer's buttons, knowing exact what to say. "Someone in this room doesn't need to know what happened."

James growled, holding his knuckles. He doesn't care if Andy knows. Why would he care about the son of the man that helped send his Kendall to jail?

"What are these forms?" Logan reads the cover page, changing the subject.

"Those are the form for Andy to live with Carlos."

"Yep!" The eight year old chirps, locking hands with his father. "Dak got the school to let me live with papi now. Dak said that because I am so smart and worked so hard, the school said I am finally allowed to live with my dad." He explains but he's wrong. The school had nothing to do with this.

Logan darts his eyes at the actor after speeding through the first few pages. "Really? So the school magically agreed to this? You didn't have anything to do with this, did you?"

"I don't know what you are talking about Dr. Mitchell but if you want me to mind my own business then well..." He turns his smug face to the Latino, making him grip his son closer. "I can cross out my signatures."

"Sick." James lowly calls him. He wants to punch, kill the bastard but at the same time, he fears what Dak is capable of doing. If fighting Dak in court caused Kendall to be arrested then he can't imagine what Dak will do if he hates him. Dak fights dirtier than he does.

"No, I'm fine thank you. But you seem sick. Your cheeks are red and there's blood on your hand. Maybe you should get some medicine." Dak recommends slyly, having fun with the two lawyers. Now there is only one other person, he hasn't played with. "But anyways. Bye guys, I got to go."

"Do you have to?" Andy politely whines, pouting with his big eyes; he got them from his father. "But I want to play with papi and papi's boyfriend."

"Boyfriend!" Logan jumps, fully shocked of the word.

"I am Carlos' boyfriend." Dak states confidently. "Every single time Carlos called Andy and video chatted, I was with him. We have always been together although I don't know why he's naked here in your house." Dak questions, raising an eyebrow. Andy does the same, realizing his father's lack of clothes. He was too happy to notice.

"Ew Papi! Why are you in your underwear?" Andy jokes and pokes Carlos' pec.

"I-I ..." He stutters again, a tint of pink clouding his cheek. He doesn't want to tell his son everything that happened last night and in the morning.

"He took a shower and his clothes got wet." Logan improvises, covering for his boyfriend. "We threw them in the bedroom to dry." Logan nonchalantly continues.

"Good save, doctor." More sarcasm and laugh erupt from Dak. "You truly are a great lawyer and con-man. But even you can't beat me."

"How so?"

Dak ignores him, shaking his head as he looks at Carlos and his son. "Nothing. Hey, Andy. I got to go to the bank and do some work, ok?"

"Really? But you, papi and I were supposed to go to lunch." The boy whines.

"Sorry kiddo. I have work. Bye guys." Dak waves his hand, growing a smirk at Carlos. "Sweetie. Aren't you forgetting to give your boyfriend a goodbye kiss?"

Logan and Carlos' jaws drop. They didn't expect this from him. Although, James chuckles to himself, arm crossed. He anticipated Dak and Carlos to be partners or up to something.

"Ew! Gross! Kissing is gross!" Andy shrieks, covering his eyes.

"You can't kiss in front of kids." Logan agrees, not because two guys are kissing but he doesn't want to relive watching this stranger kiss and own his Carlos.

"Why not?" James shrugs his shoulders. Logan mouths "not now" to him, but James doesn't care. Carlos is the last person he cares about and if siding with Dak for one second will make Carlos suffer, then so be it. "It's just a kiss. Go ahead, Carlos. Kiss your boyfriend. Oh, wait. Which one's your boyfriend?" James plays. And just as surprised as Logan, Dak smugly smiles, accepting James' unneeded help.

"It's just a kiss, Andy. You know your dad and I are in love." Dak restates and Andy sighs but nods.

"Go kiss him, papi." Andy spins around Carlos and pushes him towards Dak.

"I can't, hijo. I can't kiss Dak." Carlos states, staring at Logan will his watery eyes. "Hijo, stop it. I can't."

"Daddy! It's just one kiss." Andy whines. "I'll close my eyes and cover my ears. I promise I won't watch or listen."

"That's not the problem, Andy. I-I," Carlos can't stop his stutters. He can't fight Dak's smarts and manipulative ways but he also can't do this to Logan again. His past kiss with Dak hurt Logan and Carlos doesn't want to hurt him again. "I-"

"Kiss him, Carlos," Logan shocks Carlos. The lawyer doesn't want to watch Carlos making out with the worst guy in the world but he doesn't want to hurt Carlos and his son. Logan's smart. He knows if Carlos doesn't kiss Dak, Dak will hurt people. Logan is fine with Dak threatening him but to hurt Carlos? Logan can't have it. "You win." Logan whispers to Dak.

Dak gives him a victorious wink and waits for his prize, a lasting kiss with the dancer. James shakes his head disapprovingly but knew Carlos would do it and betray his best friend.

Carlos trembles, walking to Dak, whispering to Logan "sorry" as he brushes by. Logan nods and bites his tongue, knowing the next minute is going to be the worst. He just gave his boyfriend permission to make out with a douche.

"I love you," Dak lies loud enough for the kid to hear, roughly and swiftly crashing their lips together. Carlos holds his stance, controlling his tears from falling as Dak invades him with his tongue, gliding his fingers into Carlos' brief. The Latino jumps with a shriek but Dak muffles his moans. Logan growls, digging his nails into his palm at seeing Dak touching inside Carlos' underwear.

"It's soft, really soft." Dak observes, rubbing up and down the shaft. Logan jumps into front of Andy, hopefully blocking the view of his father being molested. Luckily, the kid closed his eyes and covered his ears. "It feels like you overused it last night," Dak continues and laughs. "You're a whore with a soft dick. I don't need you anymore."

In one push, Dak knocks Carlos back and wipes his lips, spitting on the floor as if the kiss was meaningless. Logan stomps his foot and steps to Carlos' side.

"Well, I'm gone before something crazy happens. Bye guys. Bye Andy."

"Bye Dak," Andy waves.

"And Logan. I never lose." Dak laughs and turns around. But before he walks away, he concludes with a wink and smile at James. "Thanks for winning me the case."

It gets James rallied up, his blood boiling and his face turning red. Without a heartbeat, James lunges at Carlos and chokes him. "You caused all of this!"

"Papi!" Andy cries and runs to him side. He hammers James' leg but nothing can't stop the monstrous brunette. Carlos hacks and nails at James' hands to let go. "Get off!" The kid begs, pushing James.

"James!" Logan joins. With the three of them, James is pushed back and Logan selflessly jumps in front, arms out. Andy hugs his father and cries into his naked chest.

"Don't touch my daddy!" Andy cries, not expecting this. He just reconnected with his father and doesn't want anyone to hurt him. "I-I'll ... I'll call the police!"

"Go ahead!" James tosses Andy his phone, the number dialed. "Call them! Then you have to explain to the police that your dad's a whore!"

"James!" Logan yells, grabbing the phone from the kid's small fingers. "Stop calling him that!"

"My dad is not a whore!" Andy adds loudly, wagging a fist at the muscular brunette. James scoffs, annoyed with the son's cluelessness. "That's a bad word!"

"Oh, really? Tell me what Carlos does for a living."

"Papi is good! He makes people happy for a living!" Andy answers. Carlos cringes. That was what he told Andy. He couldn't tell his only son that he's a prostitute nor does he want to explain his shady past, the reason why they are alone and why he abandoned his son physically to a private school for the last eight year. "My dad is a great man." This brings a tear to the father's eyes.

"So, that's what your papi said," James jeers, shaking his head at Andy's delusion. "Your dad is not what you think he is."

"What do you mean?" Andy asks, curious to what James has to say.

Carlos shakes his head pleadingly. Kneeling on the floor behind his son, Carlos begs for James not to reveal to Andy his secret. He worked so hard to give his son everything, a hope for a better life, but if Andy finds out, his life will not be close normal. Andy will find out he is a bastard child from a paid one night stand. No kid would want that and no parent would want to make his child feel that pain.

"Your daddy does make people happy in ways you don't know. He has-"

"A big heart." Logan cuts in before James can say more. He walks to his friend, whispering in his ear. "What are you trying to do? You would never hurt a kid."

"I would hurt Carlos and if hurting this kid helps, then I'll do it." James vengefully answers.

"This is not like you, James."

"And this is you?" James pushes Logan, thrusting with both of his hands. "You would never side with him or people like him. Weren't you the one that said you hate people like him and vowed to stop what he does? What happened to that Logan, my best friend? You don't have a right to criticize me when you're a hypocrite!"

"Stop fighting!" Andy screams, hiding his face in Carlos' chest. He's confused and doesn't know what's happening. He thought he would be reunited with his father and that's all. He didn't think Carlos would be with these kinds of people. "Papi, let's go. I don't want to be here. Let's go find Dak. He will protect us. He would never hurt us, papi." He naïvely adds.

"We can't, hijo." Carlos wraps his arms around his son, crying down his back. It melts Logan, watching his boyfriend painfully protecting his son. James sneers at the emotional act. He doesn't care. "I'm sorry, Andy. We can't go to Dak."

"But we can't be here. He's a bully." Andy points to James with his finger. Carlos quickly grabs the digit and turns his boy into his body, cradling his head to his chest.

"He's not a bully. He's right," Carlos cries, shaking and quivering. "Hijo, I'm so sorry.

"Papi. What are you saying?" Andy asks on the verge of tears.

_"I'm sorry. I love you so much. I'm not a good dad._" Carlos says in Spanish, cradling his son and breaking on his knees. His son doesn't understand but one day Andy will and Carlos just wants to apologize a head of time. "_It's my fault. I'm a horrible parent." _

"Papi, I don't understand Spanish. Please don't cry." Andy cries, hugging his father back.

"Hey, Andy," Logan steps in and taps his shoulder. "I have a TV in the living room. You mind letting us talk to your dad?"

"No! You're going to hurt him!" Andy yells at Logan.

"I'm not going to hurt Carlos, ever. He's my-" Logan stops himself, almost revealing who he is. The situation's complicated and Logan doesn't want to make it worst. That's James' doing but Logan doesn't want to hurt the family. "He's my friend."

"No! How can I trust you and have him here?" Andy doesn't budge, facing the short brunette.

"You can trust him," Carlos assures his son, patting Andy's shoulder. The kid turns and sees the smile on Carlos' face and Carlos' eyes linking with Logan's. He doesn't understand this either. His dad is dating Dak. Why is he smiling happily at a stranger? Andy never heard of Logan before in any of their chats. Why does his dad look like he's in love with this mysterious man? "I trust Logan."

"But I don't trust him." He points at James and that brunette growls.

"I'll make sure James doesn't touch him." Logan says.

"Good luck trying."

"James! Stop being like this! Can't we talk like lawyers?" Logan asks and James sighs, nodding his head.

"Go, hijo," Carlos kisses his head and nudges him in the direction to the room. He stands up. "I'll be fine. Go watch the science channel or anything you want."

"Ok, papi," he somberly salutes, walking away. The three of them wait to hear the sound of the TV before they start their talk.

"James, you can't attack him." Logan gives the condition straight off.

"And why can't I? You know what he did and he deserves everything. He did this to Kendall!" James rationalizes.

"But did you read this?" Logan softly asks, handing the forms to his partner. Carlos plays with his fingers while James groans at the papers.

"Too many words. Just cut to the chase and explain it." James grunts. Logan should have known with James' rage and through past experiences, James doesn't like reading or anything work heavy.

"Dak signed forms to give Carlos full custody of his son." Logan states, pointing throughout the forms for the other lawyer to see. Carlos shrinks to the side, feeling guilty and being judged as he lets the two smart lawyers do their talking. "It's not his fault. Carlos did it for his son. He's not the bad guy." Logan awkwardly laughs, trying to lighten James' mood but it doesn't. James turns his cold eyes to Carlos and walks to him.

The dancer's heart beats faster, watching James tower nearly half a foot over him.

"So you gave Dak that tape to save your son?" James directly asks and Carlos nods his head. "And this wasn't because Kendall hates you?"

"No," Carlos whispers. "James, I'm sorry this happened to Kendall but this is my son. I have to do everything I can to keep him safe."

"Safe? Are you serious?" James scoffs again and paces the floor. "Your son was living in a protected, rich, and honestly the best private school in the country. Why does he need you to keep him safe when he has everything?"

"I-I" Carlos didn't think of it. He always wanted his son back and he jumped into the decision.

"And did you know Kendall has a daughter, oh wait, you do know. You took care of her." James goes on, quickening his speed. "Did you know while you got your son back, Kendall just lost his daughter? Katelyn lost her mother and now, she's going to be fatherless too because of you!"

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't-"

"And did you know all Kendall's been doing is talking about his daughter and what is best for her? No! You didn't! If you did, Kendall would still have his girl and your son would still be safe in school!"

"I'm sorry, ok!" Carlos shakes his head, tears falling.

"No, you're not! You are a lying, cheating, fucking whore! You are a fucking pro-"

"James, stop it!" Logan yells at him, wrapping his arms around Carlos' shoulders. James groans at Logan's actions. "Stop yelling at him!"

"Stop siding with him! If we switched places, you would say the same damn thing! Carlos didn't think! Carlos was stupid! He ruined Kendall's life!"

"Stop yelling!" Logan angrily yells. "And I would think logically."

"And you're telling me it's better to have Kendall lose his daughter than have Carlos get his son back! Which I'll add, he was perfectly fine in school!"

Logan thinks it over for a second. James does have his intelligent moments. He isn't just a pretty face. "I, well, I think-"

"Dammit, Logan!" James grabs the nearest cup and throws it against the kitchen. It shatters, the glass shards flying everywhere as the other two guys hunch together in fear. "You used to be the smart one. Now all you can think about is him. The Logan I knew was better. He had a clear mind but now, you are nothing. You're not a lawyer. And you're not my friend." James ends and stomps his way to the door.

"Wait James. You don't mean that." Logan stops him, grabbing his arm.

"Let go!" He commands, flicking off the fingers. "Tell me when the real you is back because right now, I need a real lawyer to help me." James steps out of the front, blazing down the empty hallway. Logan watches his back disappearing at the right corner. He groans at losing his friend, walking back in. As he gets to the doorway of the kitchen, he sees Carlos hugging his son, both emotionally crying.

"Papi, I don't want to be here," Andy whines to his father. "It's dangerous. Why can't we go to the bank with Dak?"

"Because we can't," Carlos suppresses the real answer. He doesn't want to tell his son that the man he's been living with and pretending to love is a sadistic monster. "Please Andy, this is hard but I trust Logan. He will never hurt us."

"How do you know, papi?"

"Because he promised to always be with me and I will never leave him." Carlos answers. Logan smiles quietly, watching the two. He loved Carlos that is without a doubt. But hearing Carlos confessing his love is always a joy to hear.

"Ok, papi. I'll trust Logan." Andy nods and Carlos kisses his cheek. "But I'll kill him if he hurts you."

"I will never do that." Logan joins them, kneeling on one leg, one arm thrown over Carlos' shoulders. His wears his signature crooked, white smile. Carlos snickers at Logan's facial expression, donning a weak smile of his own. "Carlos is more than a friend to me. I won't hurt him."

"And I won't leave him." The father adds. Andy confusedly stares at the two as if they are in love or something.

"Logan," the boy calls for his attention. "Sorry. I didn't mean to hate you and the other guy. I'll trust you because my daddy loves you."

"Come again? You said he loves me?" Logan thought he was subtle with his flirts and emotions with Carlos but he guesses he was wrong if an eight year old can see through it.

"You and papi look at each other too much and papi looked at you when I pushed him to kiss Dak. I thought something was weird." Andy observes, pointing out their flaws like a detective. Andy is a smart kid, maybe as smart as Logan.

"Well, we are just nice people who love everyone," Logan covers up but Andy doesn't buy it. Logan sighs. "Look, Andy. I do love your father." Logan resorts to the truth.

"Logan?" Carlos calls with wide eyes.

"It's ok." He squeezes Carlos' hand. "I love him and I will never hurt him. You have to believe me. Your dad is the most important person to me, ok?"

"I believe you," Andy nods. "Can I go watch TV? It's a long day."

"Sure kiddo," Carlos kisses his head, pushing son. "Do whatever you like."

"Thanks papi but ... can you put on clothes?" Andy averts his eyes from his father's strong and muscular body. Carlos blushes. "Isn't it a little weird being naked in a stranger's home and dating Dak?"

"Ok, son." Carlos chuckles and watches his intelligent son return to the living room. Carlos and Logan go to the bedroom, grabbing clothes for the Latino to put on that isn't short and slutty.

"Here Carlos. We are about the same size." Logan hands him a polo shirt and a pair of shorts.

"Thanks Logan. You didn't have to do this." Carlos says, hopping into the pair.

"It's just some of my old clothes."

"No ... I mean everything. I was scared of James. I was scared of Andy finding out. I was ... I was just scared of you leaving me but you didn't run away. You defended me even when I knew I was wrong." Carlos confesses, taking a side on the end of the bed. Logan joins him, sitting side by side, arms wrapping around with his. His ten fingers fiddle with Carlos' hand, bring the clean, tan hand to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss.

"I love you." Logan simply states as the reason for everything. "I love you, Car. James's right. In the past, I would never do this. I know you interfered with my job. You are the reason why Kendall's in jail. Granted, he had harmless sex but the court will never see it that way. And you made me lose a case, my first lost."

"I'm really-"

"And I am fine with it." Logan pecks one of Carlos' knuckles, still playing with the golden tan hand. The skin glides under his fingertips as Logan brushes his dimple against it affectionately like a cat. "You're the only one I would give up my job for. I would never say that to James but for you, I'm yours. I belong to you and only you."

"I love you so much, Logie." Carlos responds, crashing his lips onto Logan's surprised ones. He didn't think Carlos would be this forceful, pressing a hand against the back of his head and rolling on top of Logan on the bed. A forceful and dominant Latino; this is something Logan can get use to but unfortunately, now's not the time.

"Wait, Car." Logan nudges Carlos, wanting to continue but stops anyways. "We can't do this. Not now," he whispers, twitching his head to the door. Carlos didn't get it at first but eventually realizes they were about to get it on in an unlocked bedroom with his son down the hallway. "I'm all for it and I'm as horny as my hard 'you-know-what,' but your son is across the hall."

"Right," Carlos blushes, rolling off. He got caught in the moment, which is happening a lot since he met Logan. "Sorry, I somehow always get turned on when you tell me you're mine. Sorry. I guess I get horny when I own you."

"You are kinky," Logan jokes, making his boyfriend feel weird. "And all this time, I thought I had to work harder to get you in bed. If I knew being your slave is all I needed to have sex then this makes seducing you a lot easier."

"Stop it, Logan! It's not that funny," Carlos shoves the laughing lawyer. "And can we go back to the problem?" Carlos directs, waiting for Logan to sit up and talk more about the case. "Is there a way to fix this? You said their sex was harmless. So can you fight for Kendall?"

"We can but the contract is to not have a relationship with the client. If we fight the court, the best we can do is a petition, fight for Kendall and reopen the case. But that will take months and for those months, Kendall will be in jail and James loses his law license anyways. So it's not a good option." Logan explains.

"Is there any other option?" Carlos pries, thinking of ways but legally, he has no idea how to handle this. "The supreme court, government, president?"

"The supreme court is in New York and will take at least three months to get an informal hearing. The government can't help and I bet Dak has connections in the government. And the president is a joke, right?" Carlos sighs, really thinking the president can help. He guesses his high school education isn't going to help. "There might be another way."

"Yea?" Carlos looks up full of hope.

"Proving Kendall's innocence won't help since the court saw, well, heard Kendall breaking the contract but if I can prove who is the murderer then that will definitely clear Kendall's name. It won't completely clear James' problem but at least Kendall is out."

"And you think the killer is ... Dak?" Logan nods his head at the whispered name. "How? Is it because you know ... what he did to me?" Carlos whispers the last part secretly.

"No but it supports my reason," Logan starts. "Dak has motive. If he killed Jo, he will get most of Kendall's money and being Kendall's daughter's godparent, he gets her share too. So in the end, if Dak runs away on, he practically just made millions from murdering his sister."

Carlos thinks about that. Dak never was a caring person, always fake and a liar. He's good at controlling his emotions. Kendall and Jo never suspected that Dak hated katelyn, actually all kids. Dak only wants one thing and that is cold, hard money. He's thinking Dak probably is the killer.

"So you just have to prove Dak is the murderer. That's not hard, right?"

"It will be really hard now that the case is closed," Logan corrects him. "If the court has their verdict, I can't get a warrant to search through Dak's information. And if I snoop around him and let him suspect that I am doing something, he-"

"Might hurt you," Carlos finishes for him but Logan shakes his head.

"He might hurt you." Logan fixes, making Carlos' cheeks red with that corny, sweet line. "I don't have a plan yet but I'll think of one soon."

"Wait a sec." Carlos wonders, a plan forming in his mind. It's a simple plan, not a whole lot of thought but Carlos has an idea. "I might be on to something."

"No! You cannot do anything. I don't want you hurt." Logan assumes and it's probably right. Carlos isn't the smartest or even a lawyer like Logan, therefore his plan is not perfect but Carlos wants to give it a shot.

"I promise I won't get hurt but I do think I am on to something." Carlos beams at Logan with his pouting, hopeful eyes.

"Fine, tell me your plan."

"I can't." Carlos answers quickly, hiding his secret. His plan is simple, use what he knows to get Dak, seduction. But with that, Carlos can't guarantee his safety and he doesn't want Logan to know that or that he is going to cheat on him by using his body sexually. He hates lying to Logan all the time but if he tells Logan the truth, Logan will never let him out of the room. "It's top secret."

"Then I can't let you go." Logan counters as expected, holding Carlos' hand. "I'm not letting you go back to that monster's house and let you get involve. You're everything to me."

"And I want to make this right." Carlos argues, holding Logan's wrapped hand with his other. "I'm the reason why Kendall is in jail. I made James lose his lawyer thing."

"It's not your fault. They had sex."

"But it's still my fault. And worst of all ... I made you fight with James." Carlos adds, kissing the back of Logan's hand as sweetly as the brunette did with his earlier. "I want to fix this."

"But I don't-"

"Please trust me," Carlos begs, kissing the hand again, seductively lingers his lips on the warm skin. He knows one thing and that is how to seduce people. It's awful that he is using his skills on the man he loves but he needs to get Logan to let him do his plan, even if the plan ends with Logan mad at him. "I know what I'm doing." Carlos says in between kissing each knuckle.

"Ok, fine." Logan weakly answers, getting aroused with each pop of Carlos' kisses on his hand. Carlos is very skilful at using his sexuality to get want he wants. "But you promise to be safe."

"I promise," he lies. He knows being around Dak is going to be dangerous but he has to take that risk. "Andy! Come in here!" He calls his son, letting going of Logan's hand and scooting some space between them. He doesn't want his son to think something romantic is between them.

"Yea papi?" Andy yawns, walking in to the bedroom. He jumps into the space between the two adults and stares at his father.

"I'm going to do something, ok? I need you to stay here with Logan until I get back." Carlos tells his kid.

"When are you coming back?" Andy asks, peeking at the wall clock behind the dancer. "It's three."

"Late, maybe ten or later. I have a lot of work to do but look in the bright side. You get to hang out with Logan. I forgot to tell you he's a genius like you." Carlos compliments, boasting his boyfriend.

"But I wanted my first day out to be with you." Andy whines and it breaks Carlos' heart. He wants to be with his son too but he has to fix his mistake.

"I'm sorry hijo. I'll come home to play later but you get to play with my lawyer friend."

"You mean your real boyfriend." Andy corrects him, shocking both of the adults. "I'm not blind, papi. I saw you kissIng and rolling on top of him. Ewww, papi! Kissing is gross but he makes you smile more than Dak did in our video chats so it's ok. I won't tell Dak but I don't know too much about him."

"You can trust Logan. I trust him." Carlos reasons, locking hands with Logan now that his observant genius of a son saw them. "Logan is everything to me. But you can't tell Dak that."

"I promise papi and I'll stay with Logan if you trust him. Please come home soon."

"Please come home soon," Logan repeats with his pursed lips, looking like a sad duck. Carlos smiles and nods his head.

"I'll try," he hops off and stretches his limbs. "I got to go, hijo. Be good." he kisses his son's cheek and turns to Logan. "I love you," he whispers.

"I love you too. Be safe." Logan repeats.

"I will." The Latino kisses his cheek too before walks out the apartment. Closing the door behind him, his smile falls and he shakes his head. "Sorry, Logie. Last lie, I promise."

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's pretty long lol. I'll try my best to update soon but I have a lot on my plate. And I forgot to say this sooner, I hope everyone affected by Hurricane Sandy is safe.<p>

Please review =]


End file.
